Technological Exploits
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: Wolf had just started to get his life back to normal, when suddenly a secret governmental agency comes and turns his world upside down again, literally. The difference now, is Wolf must work while also fulfilling a monumentous task that serves a purpose for both worlds, but is he up for the challenge of a lifetime? Sequel to Cerinia's Visitor, Reviews welcomed, enjoy...
1. Practiced Observation

**Chapter 1: Practiced Observation**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_**BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…**_

_** THUNK!**_

"…" I yawned as I let my hand fall from the top of my alarm clock, and I started to push myself up off my bed. When I was on my knees, I rolled backwards and was sitting on my bed with my back against the wall. I stretched my shoulders out as I rolled my neck around, easing the tension that had built up through-out the night after my workouts. It was a month after I had returned back to Earth, but this time it was permanent. I had fooled around with the device, but no matter what I did to it, it no longer yielded any results.

When I felt a jerk in my shoulder, along with the satisfying sound of a loud crack noise, I eased my arms down as I sighed, and rubbed the back of my neck. I swung my feet over the edge of my bed, and I stood up. I turned towards the bathroom that was connected to my room, and I was feeling excited as I closed the door behind me.

_ Now that it is finally a month after my disappearance, everybody will ease off of watching me, and I can finally get out and go shoot the blasters I have. But today will also be the last time for a while, since school is starting tomorrow…_

I looked over at myself in the mirror as I passed it, and I saw my hair was all bunched up in one place, and spiked on the other side. Chuckling quietly, I started to strip off my clothes, starting with my shirt. _I feel like a hot shower today… yesterday it was cold._

When the last article of clothing was off my body, I turned around briefly and flickered the life switch to my radio on, before I got into my tub and started to shower. As the water began flowing, it was first icy cold, which caused me to shiver as I laid a hand on the tiled wall. When the water began to heat up some more, I looked down and saw the old scar that covered my side. Looking up slightly, I looked over my arm, and watched as the water slid down the skin over my arm, and other blaster scar.

"Me and my battle scars… heh." I said out loud to myself. It wasn't like anyone else was going to hear me, considering how I had the music blaring inside the small bathroom. The water was soothing as it steamed around my body, leaving me in a state oblivious to the outside world. Memories began to flash through my head, as they usually did when I was in such a relaxed state. A blue fox running through a forest, the hover vehicles, and the image that awed, and scared me the most; a Cerinian tank on fire as a massive shot burst from the front of its gun. Every time I thought about it, my mind obscured certain parts of it, and highlighted other parts of it; in this case, the way the fire curled in the air and spiked away erratically around the canons exit barrel as the blaster shell left it.

Shaking my head slightly, I grabbed some soap, and began to clean myself, very well anticipating my outing with a blaster rifle and pistol…

…

I finished securing the blaster to the side of my quad, and I grabbed a pair of cut-off gloves, and quickly slid them on. The gloves were a solid black color, and left my fingertips exposed, making it easier to feel things while leaving my hands free to grab hazardous stuff; such as glass, hot things, sharp metal, and the occasional crash landing.

"What are those you got there?" I looked over my shoulder as I grabbed the other glove, and saw a tall man in a black trench coat looking over my shoulder and at the blaster rifle.

I turned around and slid my glove on and began to fasten it as I said, "Just a prop for this video me and a friend of mine are doing."

"A prop huh? Well, it sure looks interesting, mind if I see it?" The man asked.

"Sorry, but firstly, I can't let anyone else touch them, strictly because they were hard to make, and secondly, I need to get going." I replied as I lifted my leg up and sat down on my quad. I reached for ignition, but the man put his hand down on top of my handle bar, and I felt myself bristle.

"Take your hand _off_ my gear, _sir_!" I nearly snarled out, and the man drew his hand away rather quickly. As soon as my anger was gone, I felt ashamed, and looked the other way as he spoke.

"Why the hostility?"

I sighed as I shook my head and said, "I don't trust strangers, all for good reasons." And before he could reply, I clicked the ignition, and stomped down on the accelerator, leaving the tall man, literally, in my dust. I reached down as I was driving, and slid a pair of sunglasses out from one of the pockets along the side of my quad, and quickly slipped them on. I reached a attentive hand down, and felt the cold alloy of the blaster rifle, and I shook my head as I set my hand back down on the handlebars…

**(Agent's P.O.V.)**

"_**Keep a close eye on him; do not let him leave your sight for too long… we are sending reinforcements to your current coordinates."**_

__"Roger… I'm on the move." I replied before I hung up my personalized, and secure, blackberry curve. **(A.N.: Yes, I have one XD)**

I walked over, and quickly entered the standard issue vehicle used my all agents, and as I started the engine, the V8 supercharge engine silently rumbled to life. Without wasting any time, I quickly stepped on the accelerator, and was racing down the street at a meager speed of seventy miles per hour. Flicking a few switches, a holographic map was overlaid on my windshield, and I could see the tracker I had put onto the kids handlebars was just five miles ahead of me. I clicked another button, and a scroll text formed in the bottom left hand side of my projection screen, and it read: **Interception time~ 4 minutes. Threat level~ minor.**

Clicking another switch, I saw a picture appear on the screen that my contact lenses had snapped when I had been observing the Blaster. "Cross match with known database's." I said out loud, and soon, the computer in the vehicle began to scroll through hundreds of pictures a second. When it beeped, I glanced over, and saw a similar looking rifle, and I said, "Report search."

**"**_**Crowd control assault rifle variant armament. Commonly used among many Cerinian guards and various mercenary groups. Threat level~ Aqua.**_**" **The onboard computer announced. I nodded to myself as I pulled my vehicle over on the road, and I hit a button, and I heard a pop at the back of the vehicle. Stepping out, I turned around and walked to the back of the black sedan.

I lifted the back hatch, and reached inside and grabbed a IGS handheld, which also stood for Intelligence Gathering Snitch. Turning towards the forest, I began to run quickly, and quietly, and I saw the tracks from his quad.

…

**"You damn near killed me… but now, I'm the one controlling you instead." **The kid said as he was aiming the Blaster pistol at a tree he had scorched with the crowd controller assault rifle. I readjusted the tiny satellite device, and aimed the microphone at him the best I could while remaining concealed behind a large bush. I pushed the ear bud firmly into my ear, and I grunted as static played over the audio as he shot the blaster. The high pitched noise left my head ringing, but I didn't let that bother me as I kept on my target.

'**Answer your phone! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Answer your ph-' "Hello?"**

Readjusting my satellite, I tried to get into the phone call conversation, but I couldn't tap into it with my small field sized IGS.

**"Sure… meet me at my place so I can get my motorcycle… I'm on my quad… Alright, see you soon."**

I ducked as my target spun around and started to secure his guns to his quad. I reached a hand up, and clicked a button on my IGS, "Target is returning home… I repeat, vacant the target zone."

**"**_**Roger, return to base for further assignments…**_**"**

When I heard the radio click off, I started to compress my IGS as I heard the kids' quad rev up, and it started to grow silent in the distance. _He is someone else's target now…_

**A.N.: Here is the first chapter to the sequel of Cerinia's Visitor. It took the persuasion of another author, through an idea. The whole plot is his work, yet the detailing… now that, that will mostly be me, and/or a colab between Feuerstoss. Don't forget to thank him for giving me an idea to write around!**


	2. Free Filler!

**Chapter 2: Free Filler**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I pulled my quad into its small little area, and as I jumped off, I saw Strike leaning over the railing on my porch. I stood up and pulled the blaster weapons from their locations, and I ran up the stairs. Strike looked at them with envy as he said, "You couldn't have taken me with you to shoot those?"

Grabbing the doorknob, I opened the door and placed them right inside next to the shoe rack and said, "Nope, you know why too…"

Strike started to walk down the stairs as I closed the door, and I quickly followed him, and entered his car as he said, "So you're sure you're fully functional and ready to do things by yourself again now?"

"I was sure as soon as I wasn't coughing up blood, but you guys were scared I was going to disappear again…" I said back.

"Hey, we were the ones with the babysitting duty… and we weren't enjoying ourselves most the time…" Strike said, even though he was smiling. I looked out the mirror, and towards the racing buildings. I sighed as I leaned further back into my seat, and closed my eyes.

"I wonder how it felt to drive the hover cars they had… and how they worked." I said when I reopened my eyes, a few minutes later. I sat up a little more when I saw we were approaching the diner.

Strike sighed as he looked in his rear view mirror, and he shifted into a lower gear. I looked in my side view mirror and saw a black sedan, and I asked, "What is the matter?"

He tossed his hand into the air as he huffed, "This guy has been riding on my bumper for the past mile… and I don't want to get in an accident when I don't have the money to fix my car."

"Then why don't you just let him pass?" I asked as I looked through the back of the car and towards the black tinted windows of the sedan. Strike decelerated even more, and then I felt his car turn slightly, and I looked forward and saw him pulling into a parking space. Turning back forward, I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door as soon as the car had stopped moving…

**(Sake's P.O.V.)**

"Did you get that?" I nodded as I set the camera down and moved towards the back of the hollowed out sedan. I sat down near a computer terminal and logged into a network dedicated to my particular system of the government. I focused on the monitor as I began to type in info, unaware that I was starting to mumble to myself, "Wolf… click here… transfer… and search."

I watched as pictures began to rush down the screen, and I leaned back as Ed called from the driver seat, "We got audio, get on the headset and mark anything of importance… the targets voice is lighter, and his friend is nicknamed Strike…"

"Got it." I called out to him as I slid my chair over to another station in the sedan, and pulled a headset on and over my ears, and I grabbed a pen and paper and put it onto the small desk in front of me. I set the timer and recording selection on, and their voices started to play through my headset.

_"…Just gotta understand me Strike, they were just like us, just more advanced…hold on…"_ Wolf said. I heard sound coming closer through the headset, and I looked over and saw Ed had come to the back as well, and was typing on the previous monitor I had occupied. I looked back down at the paper as I heard Strike saying something.

_"Well ok… but what about them? We call ourselves humans… what are they?"_

Wolf sighed as something clinked near him, _"They call themselves Cerinians I believe… but I'm not to sure…"_ I glanced up and saw the timer read forty-five seconds, so I made a small dash on the paper before I wrote down, '0:43'.

_"What about that one girl you fell in love with?"_ Wolf's friend said, with what sounded like a hint of amusement.

Wolf scoffed as something loud thudded against the table, he must've lowered his voice since the mic didn't pick up what he said next without difficulty, _"Firstly, I didn't fall in love with anyone… secondly, you know her name, so use it."_

_ "Well, if that was true, then why did you suddenly get so defensive about… what's her name… Krystal? The blue fox who you carry around in a locket with you constantly…" _My eyes widened, and I quickly jotted down another note as I looked at the time, '1:26-1:40, Governors daughter mentioned.'

I took off the headset and set it down on the table, but I left the recorder on. I turned towards Ed and said, "There is enough information from what they talked about already, he is green for taking in…" It looked like Ed was about to protest, "He met the Governors daughter on Cerinia…"

Ed shut his mouth as he nodded, and he returned to typing on the computer. I leaned back as I brought my hands up and rubbed my tired eyes, "You're eventually going to get caught playing that game by someone stricter than I Ed…"

"Then why don't you play it…" Ed said.

I sighed as I stood up and walked over to him before kneeling down, "…Yeah, just like how you got Phil addicted to this… this…"

"It's called World of Warcraft." He said.

Making my way past him, I said, "still not interested, just be prepared to leave when our target does…"

…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I grabbed my blasters from the front door as I made my way past the living room, and up the stairs and to my room. When I opened my door, I stepped in, but it felt different than when I had left this morning. _It… it feels like someone has been in here… and is it me, or does it look cleaner?_

"Mom, were you in my room!?" I yelled out my open door. I set my blasters down on my bed and walked out into the hallway as my mom called back up from downstairs, "No one was in your room honey!"

_But it sure feels like it…_

I walked back into my room before I pushed it, letting it close as I walked further into my room, and took off my over shirt. I sighed loudly as I gripped a blaster and took it over to my dresser, and hid it underneath it. When I felt something cold brush over the top of my hand, I froze before I slowly grabbed it. The cold thing felt round and solid, and when I pulled, it fell lightly into my hand. Pulling my hand out from under my dresser, I saw it was silver, had a few indentions near it.

While I was looking at it, I heard a quiet, but audible to my ears, whirring noise. I turned around, and I saw a tiny reflection in the corner of my room, nearest to my door. Walking over, I reached up, and grabbed another small silver device. This time, it had a short of bulge in it, and I looked at the device closer, and came to the assumption it was a type of camera. I took it over and placed it next to my TV, _Strike must've had Rocket put those in here while we went to the diner… sneaky little bugger…_

Lying the devices down on my desk, I walked over to my desk, and placed a newspaper over them before setting my over shirt down on top of it. I shook my head as I went over, and laid down on my bed so I could go to sleep. _It is _WAY_ too early to go to sleep, but I don't want to be late on my first day back to school…_

Closing my eyes, I let myself slowly drift off to sleep, so I wouldn't have to do nothing until ten at night to sleep…

**A.N.: Short chapter, I know, but sometimes fillers are needed…**

**RedStripe:**** I hadn't intended to make a second story, but the review Feuerstoss left me in the last story was true... and so I asked for some ideas, and he gave me one I could write about. So I just hope you enjoy this sequel then, as unexpected as it was.**

**Jedelas:**** The first person perspective is amazing, but also from what I have heard, such a hard skill to pick up... and this story wont dissapoint... just the next chapter if I cant add some length to it.**

**PointCaliber: Well, I can say you will enjoy this story also too then.**

**Grimlock: I do enjoy writing them, so it is even more rewarding when someone enjoys it.**

**Comrade: I'm glad im one of those two favorite authors, but i've been meaning to ask, do you you have an account? I found multiple names, but i'm not sure if one of them is yours or not.**


	3. Requested Presence

**Chapter 3: Requested Presence**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Yawning and stretching was how I always woke up now, but with school starting within an hour, I got up to fulfill the required tasks to get ready. I had taken a shower the previous night, so I only needed to brush my teeth, get dressed, and eat, and then I would get out of here. Trudging towards the bathroom, I grabbed a pile of clothes from my dresser and held back another yawn.

After I entered the bathroom, I closed the door and began to get dressed into the clothes I had brought in with me, and I hobbled over towards the sink at the same time. When I slid my shirt over my head, I grabbed my toothbrush, applied the toothpaste, and began to brush my teeth. _So, today will be fast if everything goes as planned, and it should, the school bully doesn't show up on the first days of school, so that possibility is safe. Teachers don't give homework for the first week, along with them being lazy. That only leaves dealing with all the new kids, and those that heard about me going missing. _

Leaving the bathroom, I grabbed my backpack, and exited my room, but not before grabbing a special locket off from my table next to the door. I slid it into my pocket as I closed my bedroom door, and turned around and started to make my way down the stairs. When I reached the foot of the stairs, I dropped my backpack off near the door and walked towards the kitchen. It was empty, save for a few spiders near the ceiling I was too scared to kill.

Grabbing a box of cereal, I slid it onto the counter as I grabbed a bowl, and then some milk from the fridge. Mixing all these ingredients together, I created a magical potion I like to call breakfast, boring breakfast style.

When I everything was back where it belonged, I took my bowl of cereal over to the table and sat down, and began to eat. _So Strike is going to be here in ten minutes, which would leave us with twenty-five minutes to get to school. Well, I can always just argue it is better than walking, even though I would still prefer to be there later than that._

Sliding my bowl onto the counter next to the sink, I saw I still had five minutes until Strike was here, so I chose to just wash the bowl and spoon instead of just leaving it. _I wonder how Krystal and her family are doing… it has to be better for them. I just hope nothing happened to them after I left…_

_ …I guess I will never truly know…_ setting the bowl in the drainer, I started for the front door as I popped my knuckles. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder as I opened the door, and when I closed it, I pulled extra hard so the lock would snap shut without me needing to check on it.

Just as I turned around, I saw Strike pull up, and I smiled as he honked his horn. Walking down and towards his car, I grinned as I shook my head slightly; _I wonder if Krystal still goes to school…_

* * *

I walked into class and sat down at a desk near the windows of the classroom, and looked around, and saw I was one of the first few inside the classroom. Besides the teacher, there were four other guys, along with three girls. The girls had already formed a huddle around where I suspected they would be sitting, but the guys were like me, spread out and away from them. I turned back towards the window, and saw many of the tardy students still walking up to the campus entrances, but then I saw a sight that made me stiffen like a board; the school jocks, or school bully group, was coming to school.

Looking back forward, I could see all the past encounters I had endured from them, all of them being too disturbing to put into words. I had been pummeled like a human punching bag, shoved into lockers _way_ too small for me, or way to big, but smellier than a gym room. And I didn't bother trying to fight, since the one time I saw a kid actually fight back, he was sent to a hospital.

With a little effort, I looked back outside just as the bell rang, and I saw a few black sedans pull into the school parking lot, and as a dozen men in black suits exited the vehicles, I couldn't help but chuckle softly, _it's an army of lawyers…_

"Good morning class, I trust you all came prepared, today, since this is the beginning of a new school year, we will begin with you all getting to know each other." Most of the class groaned, and I would have also, if the yawn I was issuing hadn't interrupted me…

**(Mark's P.O.V.)**

_Step one, secure entrance to the school, complete._ I looked back, and saw four of my squad guarding the door, two on each side of the hallway. Looking back forward, I jerked my head towards the intersection near the office, and four more of my squad broke off and each stood near a corner of the hallway. _Step two, main hallway is secured._

Walking into the school office, I saw it was filled with students, but my remaining three squad mates and I walked through them, and when we reached the counter, one of the office ladies looked up at me and said, "No glasses indoors sir."

"We are looking for a student that goes by the name, Wolf." I said, ignoring what she had previously said. She looked up at me, and didn't seem she would answer, so I reached in my coat, not bothering to hide the desert eagle under my coat as her eyes widened, and I pulled out my identification and let it fall open. "This is a matter of security… time is of the essence."

She backed away and walked around a corner to somewhere else behind the office rooms' view, and I slid my identification back into my jacket. I looked beside me, and saw the other three men of my squad were facing away from me, and the surrounding students had formed a circle away from us.

Once the lady was back, she held a paper out, and as I took it, she went back to helping the students, though I could see her keep glancing in my direction. I turned around, and started to walk towards the exit when I looked down, and saw a map of the school, and a path was shown towards a circled class from the office.

After we had exited the office, I turned and led my men down the hallway towards the classroom forty-eight. _Step three, location of the target acquired with a soon arrival time._

I stopped in front of a doorway, and I pointed at either side of it, and two of my men stood on either sides of it. I grabbed the door handle, and when I pulled it open, I heard all noise cease from within, and I walked in, along with my last man. In front of us was a bunch of teens who held papers in their hands, "How can I help you two gentlemen?"

Looking over, I saw the teacher had asked the question, so I turned back towards the classroom and said in a loud and authorative voice, "The student by the name of Wolf is required to come with us."

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_ M-Me!?_

I was still sitting down by the time he called for me again, but I couldn't believe it as I was still staring at the men who now seemed more like something out of a government movie than lawyers. He spoke again, and this time, I didn't yield to sitting down, "Wolf, you are ordered to come with us…"

When I stood up, many of the students that didn't know me yet looked towards me, and I felt like I was in a spotlight as I walked up to the front of the classroom, and stood in front of the man. He looked down at me through his black tinted glasses, and he turned around and said, "Follow us…"

**(Mark's P.O.V.)**

_ Step four, package has been acquired. _When we were outside, we continued to walk, and my two men fell in behind us, flanking Wolf on either side. I tapped the side of my glasses, and a camera activated on one of my other men, and was facing Wolf, so now I had a visual on him on my glasses.

"Why do you _require_ me?" Wolf asked as we neared the intersection. The other four men of my squad joined us, and wolf now had six men behind him.

"We require you to fulfill a special task… one that is in fact only suited to be performed from you from your knowledge." I said, and walked through the front doors of the school. I continued on towards our sedans, _Step five in progress, transport package back to base…_

"What kind of knowledge? I'm not the smartest of my entire school if that is what you think." He answered, just as I had expected. It would be dangerous to just toss around words out here where it is unsecure, but I'm sure a single name wouldn't be to damaging… to us.

I took off my glasses before I cast my piercing blue gaze back at Wolf, which made him shiver, and I said, "Cerinia…" I turned back forward and slid my glasses back on.

Wolf coughed slightly by the time we reached our transportation, and he said in a quiet voice, "I don't know what you are talking about…"

Shutting the sedans door behind me, I got into a seat that would enable me to watch Wolf as we drove to our next destination. "I won't answer any more questions… it is best for you to save your breath…"

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Red lights were going off all around my head as I tried to figure out how he knew about Cerinia. From what I knew, I had been the first and only human to go to Cerinia and back… and I had destroyed the only machines, on accident. _I hope he only somehow heard of it by accident… I would be over if he knew about Krystal!_

I looked outside, and I saw trees racing by, but I felt a sting in my shoulder, and I looked over quickly, and saw the man retracting a needle from my arm. "W-What… did you… d-do…?" I asked as I suddenly began to feel drowsy. I tried to fight it, but it was a losing battle as I began to slump back into my seat, which began to feel a lot comfier than when I had entered the sedan. I looked up at the man, and all I saw was his blank expression as blackness began to envelop my vision, and my heart rate started to slow down…

**(Mark's P.O.V.)**

_ Impressive… not even I can withstand the knock out medicine that well…_ I thought as I looked back forward, and nodded to the driver in the rear view mirror. We began to drive all the more faster, and I leaned back into my chair…

* * *

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I slowly opened my eyes, and I was greeted by a dog's muzzle moving over me. The fur was long and white on the underside, and from what I could see, it was orange along the sides. I felt my hands on a table, and then I started to hear something, though I couldn't hear exactly what. _W… Where am I?_

Someone began to feel near my pocket, and I bolted at the contact, but all that accomplished was scaring the now visibly hominoid husky, and making me land on the floor… the cold hard floor. I groaned as I rubbed my head, but I used my other hand to quickly reach in my pocket and snatch the locket from it. I put it under my chest and held it firmly as I looked up and saw the husky looking at me from over the table.

An electric jolt ran through me as we continued to look at each other, and I said, "Y-You're… a Cerinian…?"

"That I am… but the question is, how did you know so easily…?" The husky said quizzically…

**A.N.: Hope this chapter moved at a decent pace…**

**GrimlockX4: Hey, of course I would mention your name, you did leave a review, did you not? and yes... secretive agents, in a secretive assignment, on a secretive op... lol**

**Comrade: Now you... that is what I call a hidden background. That was very interesting to learn about you, and that you had actually been a writer as well as had your own stories. You should've kept that story and looked back on it someday, you could've improved it. Also, your review was so long, i had to forget using my phone, and go online to see it xD, not that it is a bad thing though. This will be the first story since my first one where i respon to the reviews... i find it is confusing after you start writing as many stories as i have finally gotten too.**

**Jedelas: HAHA, I use to play wow as a human warrior, i got to level 13 before my uncle finally didnt let anyone into his room anymore, so that ended my days of playing it. The chapter was short, but i tried to retain the length to it though.**

**PointCaliber: Hey, lol... i made sure i mentioned that locket in the last story and prevouis chapters, but now that you know of it, then that is all the better! And if you met a high tech, advanced, walking animal race; wouldnt you want technology as well? i know if we really did meet an alien race that demanded a few of our people to go live on their planet, i would volunteer in a heartbeat!**


	4. Unexpected News

**Chapter 4: Unexpected news**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

"I visited Cerinia more of by a chance, rather than of my own free will…" I said as I continued to look at the Leo, the husky that was across the table from me. I was holding the locket firmly in my hands, which were resting on the table.

"How did you get to Cerinia?"

I chuckled as I scratched the side of my face gently and said, "I was playing a game in a forest with some friends when I tripped and whacked my head on the ground. I think I landed on this metal circular device during my fall, but I passed out, and when I woke up, I was in a similar clearing to the one I had passed out in…"

Leo nodded his head as one of his ears rotated until it was facing behind him, and I saw someone enter the room. His ear turned back towards me as he asked, "Did you interact with any of the denizens of Cerinia, and how did you get back?"

"First, can all Cerinians read minds?" I asked as the man that had entered slid a folder of paperwork in front of Leo before walking away. Leo chuckled loudly as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He shook his head as he opened the folder, all the while never losing the grin that had plastered on his muzzle.

He looked up at me before looking back at the papers in his hands, and he said, "No, in fact, only a single Cerinian is known to have telepathy, which means I know where you were on Cerinia. You met Krystal, did you not?"

I nodded my head slowly as I accepted the fact that I ended up attracting the attention of the only telepath on the entire planet. The husky nodded once more as he looked back down at the papers, and said, "The reports show that you are in possession of two laser weapons at your home. Is that correct as well?"

Nodding once more, he asked another question, "Why are those in your possession, and what happened while you were on Cerinia?"

I scratched the top of my shoulder as I said, "I got those rifles after I asked the governor to let me have them… along with wanting the pistol like one since that one nearly killed me." Leo looked at me skeptically as I added, "A rebel leader by the name of William shot me in my side with it… a miniature revolt or rebellion occurred while I was there… I was fighting to protect Krystal and her family."

"Well now… that explains a lot…" Leo said as he scratched his chin. "What about your wound… may I see it?"

"May I take off my shirt to show you?" I asked which he accepted with a nod. Standing up, I pulled my shirt up and over my head, and I pointed at my side and said, "This one was caused by Williams' pistol blaster… and this one was caused by another rebel who had gotten me in when I started to shoot in their ranks." I pointed at my shoulder to show him the second wound. It was then that I pointed at my other arm, and said with a grin, "After I flicked off one of the police hounds at the edge of the forest, I received this one…"

Leo grinned widely as I put my shirt back on, and he said, "You seem to be quite a trooper for a civilian… I'm sure any other person would've died from that much abuse."

"I see you have my medical records right there," I said as I pointed towards the folder in his hands, which he now closed swiftly, "Look in those, and you will see I nearly did die."

He ignored the comment, but the grin had vanished from his muzzle as he asked, "May I see the locket that is in your possession?"

My own smile fell as I shrunk back and away from the table. I brought my hands closer to my body as I started to avoid eye contact, and he added, "I need to confirm it is just a locket, and not something else. You need to open it so I can see what is on the inside, or I will need to confiscate it, permanently."

_Not really much choice is it…_

I sighed as I brought my hand up to the table, and I played with the latch fore lonely as I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, and when I opened my eyes, I opened the locket; and a holographic picture of Krystal popped up. After the picture solidified and stop shimmering, I could see Leo stiffen through the image of Krystal, but he soon relaxed and chuckled softly.

He stood up, and he started to walk towards the door as he said softly, "I will be back… make yourself comfortable…"

**(Leo's P.O.V.)**

Walking out of the room, I started to walk down the hallway, towards my office so I could make a call to the human general. _Diplomatic relationships grow tenser as the days drag on… these humans don't know how to negotiate, or they refuse to make it beneficial for both parties. Yet, this child, Wolf, managed to become a close friend with Cerinia's leaders own daughter… maybe there is a hope after all…_

Stepping into my office, I walked around my desk and sat down as I grabbed the old fashioned communications device from off the table. I dialed a four digit number, and I heard the phone ring a few times before a voice said through the earpiece, _"What do you have Leo?"_

"I think the child may be a suitable candidate for your planets diplomat General."

_"We already _have _a diplomat Leo; we have no need for another, let alone a child."_

I rubbed my temple as I said calmly, "General, the diplomat your government selected gets nowhere… I'm also allowed to select a candidate since I'm _Cerinia's _diplomat for the interplanetary diplomacy."

_"But you do not have the authorization to select who goes over."_

I groaned loudly as I felt like hanging up the blasted phone, but I refrained, for the sake of peace between our planets, "General, this child has a deeper relationship with Cerinia's government than your diplomat of five weeks…"

The line was quiet for a few seconds after I said that, and then I heard him say quietly, with a tone I had grown to dislike, for it basically said 'tread carefully', _"He has one week to improve relationships between our two worlds, if that fails, we go back to my diplomats."_

Silently I cheered inside my mind, but I calmly said, "Agreed general… will his parents be notified, or should I do it?"

_"That will be for my side to do… you may go ahead and start preparing him for his first task…"_ and before I could reply, I heard a click through the phone line, and I sighed as I hung up as well. I looked at my clock, and saw it wasn't even noon yet… which meant it was around two on Cerinia… two A.M.

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I was resting my head against the table top when I heard the door open again, and when I looked up, I noticed it was Leo. He seemed a little down, but when he spoke I didn't realize anything unusual, "Well Wolf… I got good news, and bad news…" he looked up at my eyes as he said, "The bad news is you won't be going home for a week or so… but the good news is both good and bad."

He coughed lightly as he said, "You are to be the diplomat to find a similar standing point that both humans and Cerinians have that will enable us to live in piece… the bad news, you only have a week to do it."

I nodded my head slowly, and I waited until I was sure he was finished before I said, "That would all be good news, except when I came back, the device I used got destroyed…"

Leo chuckled softly, and the gin returned to his face as he said, "That's the thing… we have two separate devices in this facility, but, the one you used, we had no idea it was out there… this part of your government seems to be the only one to have this technology, courtesy of Cerinians. Unfortunately, the devices are so dangerous to produce, that we only have two on each planet… it is a frightening prospect to know that somehow, someone made a third one without our knowing…"

Leaning forward, smiled brightly as I asked, "When do I start?" _I can go see Krystal again!_

"Firstly, we need to get you a handler, so when you _do_ go to Cerinia, you're not just wondering around aimlessly." Leo said as he motioned for me to get up. When I did, I made sure to slide the locket into my pocket, and I followed him out the door.

**A.N.: I'm thinking of keeping the chapters short… that way the story has more chapters. let me know what you all think of that idea before I start to implement it. The reason im updatuing more frequently than i did my last story, is becuase im getting around 2 chapters done a day... I dont know why, but school gets me writing more than when im on break...**

**A.N.N.: I dont fix any errors in the 'a.n.' since i update it online, and the spell check on the computer doesnt pick up errors.**

**PointCaliber: ok, games are way to important to forget about.**

**Guest: lol, imagine if a blue vixen _wanted_ you so much, that she sent people from her planet to track you down... multiple meanings intended. Also, i dont know much history about Andross, so i cant accurately put him in there, as for Wolf... you will see his dad, not him ;)**

**GrimlockX4: Im glad you thought he was just a Cerinian in disguise, but that wasnt the case for this story.**

**Comrade: No, everyone else would run and hide, l;eaving me to volunteer alone xD... and i would hope they would want us to just live alongside them for a bit like in Exchange Student by XxSanitariumxX. If you havent started reading that story, i highly recommend it... but it is a LOT to start reading if you havent. I would, and can only hope that they wouldnt just test us... that wouldnt be pleasent.**


	5. Duty Switch

**Chapter 5: Duty Switch**

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

Standing inside the 'throne room' as the _humans_ called it, I stood and watched as the 'diplomat from the planet Earth stepped forward and took out a notebook. The one time I had seen what was inside of it, I was stunned to say the least, we spoke the same language, yet I couldn't understand anything that was written in it. Bringing myself back to the present matter at hand, the diplomat raised his head as he said, "I come to your court royal court today to inform you that I will be being replaced by another diplomat. It will be a day or two until they arrive, but I bid you a good day, and may you look over our proposal while the new diplomat transfers…"

He turned around, and when he began to walk away, I could only scoff, but I was quickly cut off by my mother as she raised a hand, but kept a neutral face as she kept facing the retreating man. _If only he I could've read his mind during the stay, then I definitely would have trusted him more… probably._ The doors closed behind the human, and I looked towards my mother and asked, "How again, did humans arrive on Cerinia? I thought there weren't any more machines?"

"Krystal, dear… I don't know… nor does your father."

I sighed as I looked over at him, and then I turned away and started to walk towards a doorway, "I'll be in my room if I'm needed… I want to relax before I'm forced to meet the other diplomat…"

"Alright dear… just please be ready for anything…" My father called out as he slumped into his chair…

* * *

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Walking alongside the Cerinian, we were walking towards an area where he has said the 'handlers' waited for any task they were required to perform. I looked and looked out the window the tunnel we were walking through, and I could see the rocky terrain in the distance as I asked, "Exactly _how_ far are we underground?"

He looked over at me briefly as he said, "I believe the commander of this facility mentioned it being somewhere around the depth of a skyscrapers height… but he never elaborated, so I do not know."

I whistled as I fathomed the amount of digging it must've taken to make such a large facility underground, and a huge one like this too. _At least I know where my dad's tax dollars were going now…_

Looking back over at Leo, I asked, "How come you're the only Cerinian here?"

"Your government believes it best to keep as little of my people off of your planet… to ensure nothing bad happens, or to minimize the chance of something happening." He said as we continued to walk, "May I ask what preference of a handler you would like to have while on your stay on Cerinia?"

Nodding, I looked down as I singled out the traits I would need with me the best I could, "I will need someone that is strong, smart, and calm under all circumstances. They must at least know how to spot trouble in a crowd… last time I ended up being a target by a prick as I was walking around Iris…"

Leo also nodded as he brought a hand up to his chin, and his eyes glazed over temporarily with thought. When he looked up and at me, he smiled as he said, "I know just the person… his name is Tyler, and I believe he is what you would call, a _seal_?"

"A Navy seal!?" I said in shock. _An actual Navy seal as my personal bodyguard!? That… is… SICK!_ I couldn't help but smile as Leo nodded, and I looked back forward with a new eagerness clenching my gut.

"Um… I know now isn't the best of times, but I need to inform you, when you are on Cerinia, you are not to communicate with Krystal or her family in _any_ way." I looked over as I felt my mouth hang drop open, "It is to ensure that your… _relationship_ doesn't interfere with negotiations. We will provide for you the attire to conceal your identity, though you will look like a mercenary. Will you be alright with these arrangements?"

"No!" I shook my head vigorously, but then I thought about it deeper, "…Well… I will need a gun myself if I'm to look like a mercenary…"

"I'm sure I can have that arranged, Wolf." Leo said as he opened the door, and we entered, and saw a bunch of people lounging about in a room.

When we stopped inside the doorway, Leo held my shoulder as he said, "Tyler. Please step forward." I watched as I buff but lean looking man stood up from a couch, and approached us. From a rough estimation, I guessed he was around six foot, give or take a few inches. "You are being assigned to young Wolf here as a handler and guardian… you will need to get him the outfit so he looks like a mercenary, so he can keep his identity concealed from the princess of Cerinia… they know each other." Leo added as Tyler gave me a strange look.

Holding out my hand, I said, "Wolf… nice to meet you Tyler."

He gripped my hand briefly and said, "Like-wise… now then, what kind of work do you have on Cerinia kid?"

Before I could answer, Leo cut in and said, "This is the new diplomat… he will require protection… and one of your races weapons."

When Tyler looked at me curiously, I shrugged my shoulders as I said, "Last time I was on Cerinia, I needed one when I didn't have one." He looked away from me and back at Leo as he nodded, and soon, we were back out the door, and I was following Tyler. "So where are we going?"

"First, we need to get you suited up… secondly, we will visit the armory. Any preference in a gun?"

I smiled as I thought about it, but all I said was, "Something strong… but not small like a pistol. I want something that is accurate also… maybe a shotgun?"

Tyler chuckled softly as he looked back at me and looked me over, "Can you even shoot a shotgun without falling over?"

"Hey, I have been to a gun range a fair amount." I said a bit defensively, even though he did have a point; I would probably fall over from the recoil.

"Maybe we will just get you an assault rifle, though I will let it be automatic."

* * *

I was standing in front of a mirror, and looking myself over. I wore green cameo pants with a black army jacket. I had a military style full helmet, which covered everything except my eyes, but for that, I had a pair of black tinted goggles resting on the top of my helmet. Over my shoulder, the light assault rifle's barrel was sticking up. on my feet I also wore black military boots. I saw Tyler step behind me and look in the mirror as well, and I said, "Now I really do look like a mercenary…"

Tyler held a combat knife out to me, which I took along the hilt and strapped to my waist where he had shown me beforehand. He patted my shoulder as he began to walk away, and he said, "We should get going… we are expected at the teleportation room soon."

Stepping back and away from the mirror, I walked with him, and before we walked out of the door, he grabbed his rifle from the wall, and we were soon on our way. I looked out and behind me, and I saw a few of people in scientist coats looking at me weirdly, so I faced back forward, and I saw even more people staring at me. _I know I'm supposed to look like this as a simple disguise, but maybe we overdid it… well, I overdid it._

We arrived at a pair of sliding metal doors, and when we stepped into the room, it felt frigid cold. I would have shivered, had it not been for the sole fact that I enjoyed the cold more than the heat.

Tyler stopped behind a man and said in a loud and calm voice, "We are here for as assigned, sir! Ready to be transferred whenever you are, sir!"

The man turned around slowly, and looked us both over as he nodded, "Ah, yes… good to see you boys have finally arrived. We have just entered the final preparation stage for the machines, but please, go step onto the platform, and we will transfer you in approximately," he looked down at his watch, "one minute thirty-two seconds."

Tyler nodded, and I followed behind him until we were stepping onto a large circular platform. When we faced back towards the man, he flicked a few switches, and then the air began to buzz and I could see balls of electricity literally forming a sphere around us.

I looked over towards Tyler, and I saw he had closed his eyes, and then there was a painfully bright blast, and then I felt myself moving extremely fast, but almost like I wasn't moving at all. I fell to the ground on my knees as the light disappeared, and I rubbed my eyes, "AURGG! What in the _hell_!?"

Removing my hands from my eyes, I blinked a few times, and slowly, my vision started to come back, and hands found their way onto my shoulders. "Are you alright kid?"

Shaking my head, I slowly stood up as I could see our surroundings, and I saw Cerinian scientists, and I said in a quiet voice, "Last time I did that, there wasn't a bright ass flash… that hurt…"

"Thought u knew to close your eyes… anyways, let's get going so that the other diplomat can return to Earth." Tyler said, and I followed him off of the platform and towards a Cerinian. When we drew closer, the Cerinian smiled slightly, but I could tell from how frigid the tail of it was, that it was anything but pleased. "We are here to relieve the current diplomat of Earth of his duties… may you escort us to his position?"

The Cerinian nodded as she said, "Right this way…"

Tyler faced me as he said, "From here on out, don't say a word unless I give you the go… I will give you a pen and paper so you can communicate. You will be given one hour every day to explore Iris, but you will be required to stay in marked areas, which we will discuss later. Also, I will be with you at all times, and if I'm not, I will be at the HQ filing out reports and helping to find ways for the negotiations to run smoother than usually. Are we clear?"

Nodding my head, I noticed the Cerinian's ears were facing towards us, _Ha… little eavesdropper… though I would do that also if I could…_

…

We finally stepped out of the building, which I was left to guess was larger than the one back on Earth, but that was alright with me. I sighed as I smiled within my helmet, and I looked up, and saw the twin moons high above in the sky. I rubbed my neck through my fabric clothing, and I looked back down as I heard a silently audible humming noise, and saw one of those hover cars approaching.

After the vehicle had stopped its forward motion, a single male human stepped out, and he was carrying a briefcase. As he drew closer, I could see the scowl on his face, and venom in his eyes. He stood at a stout five foot eight, and he said, "About time you two got here… I'm sick of this planet and their cursed smelly animals. Good luck on trying to break through to that royal family… they were a royal pain in my ass!"

_You ungrateful, selfish, rude jerk!_ I stepped over, and I went to punch him in the jaw. I was halfway into the punch, and he saw it, and he jerked away as he flinched, but I felt my arm restrained from behind with a simple hold. Looking behind me, I saw the calm eyes of Tyler standing there, and looking at me with a firm warning. I gestured towards the other diplomat, and Tyler said, "Leave it Wolf… it wouldn't do good for you to start a fight as soon as we got here…"

He let my arm go, and I was tempted to go back at that other diplomat, but I had to restrain myself, least Tyler do it. I watched as the other diplomat walked by me, and he said, "Good _dog_."

_Oh… I should so give him something to remember me by… and not for insulting Krystal and her family._ I tilted my head, and I coughed lightly inside my helmet.

I walked to the car as the man called back to Tyler, "Make sure your handler keeps in check sir."

Stopping in my tracks, I turned back around, and I store right at the diplomat, and I started walking towards him, but when Tyler held his arm out, I arched my helmet towards his head, and whispered out, "Come on… one punch can't be too bad… he deserves it too…"

Tyler also whispered quietly, "Yet it won't be you filling out the paperwork…"

Looking over at Tyler, I smiled beneath my helmet, and said, "I'm a _dog_ apparently… loosen my leash just a tiny bit so I can show him dogs bite also…"

I turned my head back towards the other diplomat, and I heard Tyler sigh before I heard his feet shuffle, and he said, "I'm the handler here… any more out of you and I will make sure my report gets you out of a job…"

Frowning, I turned and looked at Tyler, but he ignored me as he made his way to the hover car. I shook my head as I followed, fully aware that if I tried anything, I would most likely be going back to Earth.

**A.N.: Here is this chapter, it is lengthened, which I hope is better than anyone thought it would be, but please, just enjoy the rest of the story. I didn't fully describe how Cerinians and humans view each other, but that will be further introduced next chapter.**

**For the sake of posting this fast, i wont reply to any comments for this one, but that just means i will upload the next chapter as well, instead of 1!**

**Jedelas, sorry i didnt reply to ur last review...**


	6. Not As Planned

**Chapter 6: Not As Planned**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Tyler and I were standing outside the gates of the Governors home, which looked the same as the last time I saw it, minus all the flames and craters, and it had more guards along the fence now. Tyler was just having his information processed by one of the gate guards, and I was left to look out and over the lawn, searching the many windows. I felt the familiar mind pressure I came to associate when only Krystal was around. _It has been too long for me to remember exactly which window was hers… but maybe I should implement some mental barriers, since I'm not allowed to communicate with her…_

_ …Still… at least I will be able to see her._ We walked through the gate as the guard got done typing on the holographic arm pad that he had somehow activated with a wave of his hand. When I passed him, my goggles were down, but I still saw him give me a cold and hostile glare. I didn't feel all that comfortable when he was behind my back, but I figured if I turned and looked, that would only cause me more problems than I needed at the moment.

We stopped at the main doors, and I saw Tyler reach to open them, but they opened before he even touched the handle. Inside were two guards, and one of them had opened the door, but the other had remained in a stance with his rifle at the ready, which made me feel more ill at ease. Following Tyler, we made our way through a series of doorways, and then we entered a doorway and into a room with two familiar fox Cerinians. This time however, there were four guards in the room, but they looked like heavily armed and armored juggernauts.

"Greetings, we are the replacements for the previous diplomat from Earth. My name is Tyler, and this is my associate, he will be the one you will be conducting business with." Tyler said when we were in the middle of the room.

The Governor nodded slightly as he said, "Welcome, I trust the transition was pleasant?" Tyler nodded, and the Governor continued, "We had been expecting you at a later time, considering how it has become dark already."

_Where is she?_ And as if she had heard me, Krystal entered the room. I smiled beneath my helmet as I watched her walk towards her parents with her staff in hand. _She is just as beautiful as eve-_

A glare I hadn't ever expected to see was shot at me from her, and I swear I saw flames dancing in her eyes. a lump formed in my throat as I felt a pressure surround my mind, and I instantly regretted not forming the mental barrier sooner. I started to solely focus on an image of a brick wall, and I saw Krystal's eyes narrow suddenly, and I didn't realize that Tyler had started to walk away until I felt his hand grip my shoulder and I heard him say, "You alright, sir?"

I turned my head towards him, and almost spoke, but caught myself just in time, and nodded. He let go of my shoulder and started to walk away towards the main doors, but I took one last glance back towards Krystal, and I mentally let down my barrier temporarily, _Sorry…_ and then it was back up again.

Following Tyler, I didn't want to even look back at Krystal, a fact that saddened me beyond belief. I had thought I would've enjoyed just seeing her again, but the look in her eyes, it felt like she was ready to kill me, let alone tolerate my presence. _So much has changed… and I'm not even sure if it is for the better…_

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

_That human sure has some nerve checking me out, I should have blasted him with a simple freezing spell just to teach him a lesson… but his mind, why does it feel familiar somehow?_ I turned and faced my parents as I asked, "Do I really need to show them to the rooms they will be staying in?"

"Yes dear… you and the diplomat need to get acquainted with each other tomorrow anyways." My father said, and I looked away when he mentioned getting acquainted.

I sighed as I started to walk towards the doorway, and I reached down into my pocket, and made sure that the one thing that made me tolerate humans was there. Stepping into the hallway, I closed the door behind me, and took my hand out from inside my pocket. I started to walk past the humans as I said, "Right this way, I will show you where your rooms are located…"

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

I looked over just as Wolf crouched down, but when he stood back up, I turned and followed the blue fox down the hallway. _Diplomatic duty, guarding a kid, and making sure everything runs smoothly… maybe I can even see some local sites before we get rotated back to Earth. It would sure make up for being assigned to a milk run like this…_

After we rounded a hallway, I looked over and saw Wolf looking down at a picture, and I looked at it as well. Before I could make out much detail, I heard Krystal stop and say, "Ok, we are here…" I looked back forward, and didn't notice Wolf stretching out his hand. Krystal turned around to face us just as I saw Wolf's hand reaching out to her with the picture, but what happened next, not even I was prepared for.

Krystal swung her staff sideways and slammed Wolf in his side with a decent amount of force, and he fell into the wall. I quickly went to his side, and I heard him wheeze from inside his helmet, and I grabbed my rifle from my back and held it towards the blue fox. _Damn… not even twenty four hours into duty and I'm already failing my task…_

"_NO_ human is _ever_ allowed to touch me!" Krystal shouted as she pointed her staff at Wolf, and I heard the pounding of feet down the hallway. We were soon surrounded by a dozen armed guns, and I heard a strange whirring noise, but I kept my rifle trained on Krystal as I felt a tugging on my pants. Kneeling down, I heard Wolf quietly say, "Tell her… I said, she dropped this." and then I saw him hold the picture out again, just this time slower.

The fire in Krystal's eyes seemed to burn brighter temporarily, and I said, "He says you dropped that…"

She reached out and snatched the picture from his hand, and when she moved her staff away from Wolf, I lowered my rifle, and reached down and helped Wolf stand up. When he was leaning against my shoulder, the guards lowered their own weapons, and I opened the door, but kept my eyes on them as I made my way into the room. "You may all return to you posts…"

_ Whatever he gave her… it must've hurt her more than she did him…_ I closed the door, just as Wolf tore off his helmet and fell to the floor…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I was holding myself off the floor, but barely. Taking a few short breaths, I said, "Get me something… paper towels or toilet paper, something…"

Tyler's footsteps receded, and I heard him looking around, but when he came back, he said, "There isn't any in this room, I will be back soon."

The door opened, and I heard Tyler stop walking as he said, "Oh, Krystal? Would you know where I could acquire napkins or something familiar?"

"Is he alright?" I heard her ask with a surprise tone.

"Yes, you just winded him is all… but about the napkins…"

"Oh, yes, this way." Krystal said, and then I heard her footsteps receding, along with the pressure on my mind. When they were gone, I did my best to keep the warm liquid I felt within my mouth, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before I couldn't hold in a cough. I shook my head as I slowly reached over, and clutched my throbbing side. _It just had to be the one I am still recovering from…_

_Ok, so I need a revisement of my current situation… Krystal apparently hates humans, yet she carries a picture around of me… she is cold, instead of that warm person I met, and she is also very strong, courtesy of me not knowing beforehand. This day just keeps getting better and better… what, like five hours ago or less, I was in school, enjoying a regular day back to normality, but now I'm on another planet again, a throbbing pain, and a blood filled mouth. Maybe it would've been better if I had just stayed in bed this morning…_

_ …oh good… Tyler's back._ Tyler walked over to me with a pile of napkins, and I started to stand up, and I moved towards what I guessed was the bathroom. When I entered, it wasn't a bathroom, but it had a sink, so I leaned over the sink, and let the blood flow from me mouth. I coughed vigorously and heard Tyler ask, "Are you alright?"

When I stopped coughing, I faced Tyler and said, "You probably don't know, but last time I was here, I was shot in my side by one of the rebels pistols… I try not to exert myself too much or hit my old wounds, especially the one in my…*cough*… side."

I grabbed a napkin he had placed nearby, and I was soon wiping my mouth as I ran the water, getting the blood out of the sink. I cupped my hands and got some water, and then rinsed my mouth thoroughly, multiple times. When the water in the sink didn't swish with a red tinge anymore, I turned it off and wiped my mouth.

"H-Hey… Since I'm the _diplomat_, what are the terms that they want, and our terms?" I asked, and a cough came soon afterwards, but yielded considerable less blood.

"The Cerinian's want to move some of their people onto Earth… to, assimilate our two races together… now; we want the same type of technology they have. However, our government doesn't want Cerinians of U.S. soil…" Tyler said.

Standing up, I held myself off of the sink as I said, "Those are both reasonable requests, anybody can tell you… the Cerinians would be at a loss for only sending people over instead of actually getting anything in return… wait…" I shook my head slightly as I rubbed my face, and said, "My best guess, is the only reason our side isn't agreeing, is because they are worried about some other country getting hostile from our boost in alien technology… or…" I stood up fully now and faced Tyler, "They don't want some of our citizens and theirs getting into violent acts…?"

Tyler chuckled as he walked away, and he said, "Your sharp kid… but yes, that is entirely why… just, you have to find a way to tell them that. Handlers aren't allowed to give the diplomats ideas, so you need to figure this out yourself. And the last diplomat completely ignored the fact that those issues would come up…"

I sighed as I walked out of the washroom, and I limped over to a chair, and sat down in it. I took my locket out from my pocket and set it on the table.

"How much have you been briefed on Cerinians…?" I asked Tyler as I fiddled with my locket. He came over and sat across from me as he sighed.

When he set his hands on the table, he said, "All I know is that they are highly advanced, they are based on a hierarchy system of government, and they seem to have animalistic traits… such as advanced sight, heightened hearing and smell, along with other benefits from whatever animal they represent."

Shaking my head, I frowned as I looked at my locket and I said, "I fell in love once…"

"We all do, but with who?"

I glared at my locket harshly, before my gaze softened into one of remorseful sadness, "Her name is Krystal…" I looked up and saw the disbelieving look cross his features, and then I flickered open the locket latch. The holographic image of Krystal appeared, with the smiling face I have come to remember, along with the tiara I had wanted to ask her to wear should I have ever gotten to see her again. I genuine shocked gasp escaped Tyler as I leaned back in my chair, "Krystal, daughter of the Governor, a telepathic, and extremely kind hearted, along with beautiful in my eyes. We managed to save each other's lives over a month ago, but I had also almost died too…"

"Did you say Telepathic?"

Nodding, I grabbed my locket, and looked closely at the image, and I said, "This is why they said I wasn't allowed to speak as the diplomat… they said that our relationship would _interfere_ with the negotiations… but with the way she was acting earlier, I'm not even sure she would remember my voice, but the others don't want to take that risk."

"Krystal can really read minds?" Tyler once more asked, and I smiled as I said, "Well… I didn't learn about it right away. I began to notice when…"

**A.N.: Finished, and it is a bit longer…**


	7. Storm Clouds Before A Gathering

**Chapter 7: Storm Clouds Before A Gathering**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I sat up from the bed I was sleeping in, and I yawned as I stretched my arms, but when I stretched a little too much, I cringed and curled up while covering my side. I looked over and saw Tyler was already awake, and he was looking at something on his plate. "How long have you been awake?" I called out as I slowly got out of bed, making sure not to stretch or bend my side too much.

"Approximately one hour… I was reading a few reports when some servants dropped off breakfast."

When he finished, I nodded as I walked over, and slipped the jacket on, but put the helmet under my arm and walked over and joined Tyler at the table. Sitting down, I looked down, and saw a purple fruit sitting on the top of my plate. _Odd… it looks like a pear…_ I reached down and plucked it off the plate and took a bite of it and Tyler's hand shot to where mine had just grabbed the fruit from. I slammed the thing back on the plate as I closed my eyes, and forced myself to swallow.

Coughing vigorously afterwards, I looked over at Tyler with watering eyes and he gave me an apologetic look as he said, "I forgot to tell you…"

Looking away, I gagged as I shook my head. _That was by far the most disgusting, and horrible fruit I have ever tried…_ I glanced at the food item, and looked it over as I said, "Did it taste sour to you as well?"

"It was more of a horrible sense of spiciness for me…" Tyler said with a shake of his head.

With a little self-restraint, I grabbed another thing that looked like an apple, and I asked, "Did you try this one?"

"That's an apple… I made sure to pack some human food…"

I nodded and said, "Well, this is all I'm eating this morning… I want to start negotiations as soon as I can, so that we can finish earlier, and then roam the city for a bit."

…

Looking up at the Governor, his wife, and Krystal, I nodded toward them as I lightly held my side. The short walk with Tyler had been uncomfortable from the hit I had sustained yesterday, but I wouldn't let that stop me from doing what I was sent here to do. "Good morning to you Tyler and good morning to you as well…"

"Diplomat is just fine." Tyler answered for me. I nodded once more, and I saw the Governor also nod in understanding.

The governor went to say something, but just as he did, someone walked in through the doors behind us, and I turned and saw it was a tan furred dog Cerinian. He walked past Tyler and I, and he gave something to the Governor and whispered something quietly before he was rushing back out the door. The governor frowned, but he said, "We can discuss the negotiations later, you two are dismi-"

"If you would, please step outside and wait Tyler." Krystal intervened.

"I'm required to stay with the diplomat at all times Ms. Krystal…"

"I know that you are, but I would also like to talk to this Diplomat with only my parents and I." Krystal said back.

I stepped closer to Tyler, and whispered as quietly as I could, "Do you think my helmet will muffle my voice enough to render it unrecognizable?"

"Should we even take the risk?" Tyler retorted.

Smiling, I said back quietly, "Remember what I told you last night? Well, it has been over a month… maybe she forgot what my voice sounds like… anyways, I should try to make a good impression somehow, especially after what happened last night from her."

I grabbed the rifle from off my back, and held it out to Tyler, and he grumbled silently as he said, "Don't screw up, or it's going to be the end of both of us…"

Nodding my head, I watched as a guard escorted him out of the room and into the hallway, and when the doors closed, I looked back forward. I coughed and did my best to mask my voice, and I asked, "What questions would you prefer to ask while my handler is away?"

Krystal stalked down from her parents sides, and she approached me and asked, "Why is it you are dressed so much differently from the other humans?"

"My identity is a secret I must keep guarded closely." I answered simply, but this seemed to not be the correct answer, I could tell; her frown seemed to deepen after I said that.

"Why is it your identity is so important then?"

"Because of whom I am…" I answered with a hidden smile beneath my helmet. I almost chuckled, but when Krystal stepped directly in front of me, she tapped my goggles and said, "Raise those from your face, I like to see the eyes of those I'm talking with."

"I cannot do that for you… it goes against my orders to keep my identity secret." I looked past her and towards the Governor and asked, "Sir, this wasn't in my briefings… is this part of the negotiations?"

He waved his hand towards Krystal and said, "You are required to get acquainted with Krystal as well as the negotiations… those are the only two primary things that is required as being the diplomat."

I nodded as Krystal once more stepped in front of me, and she said, "That is right, and I don't feel wellbeing acquainted with someone that I don't even know. I felt the pressure against my mind increase, and I dropped my mental barrier temporarily, just so I could mess with her a bit. _Imagine me and you dating… going out to dinner, getting married… is that acquainted enough for you, or do you require deeper thoughts?_

This time I chuckled as shock stenciled its way across Krystal's appearance, and I said, "I will be taking my leave Krystal, we can get acquainted later since it seems you are busy…"

Turning around, I began to make my way towards the doors when I saw a bright blue flash behind me, and I already knew that whatever it was, I wasn't going to feel good in a few minutes.

Something cold and forceful shoved into my helmet, and I fell forward onto the ground as ringing filled my ears, but I still heard two voices call out with surprise and shock in their tones, "Krystal!?"

I groaned as I slowly raised myself up on my hands, and I couldn't help but think to myself, _Maybe it would've been better to have died on that one day… at least then I would've known the one I fell in love for could be so violent…_ a female gasp came from behind me, and it was then that I felt the presence of a mind with my own, and with a fearful and stunned realization, I found out my mental barrier had been shattered…

Lying on the ground, and spinning by the doorway, was my helmet. I coughed, and saw blood splatter onto the marble floor beneath me, but I pushed myself up off the ground. And I heard the Governor ask, "Diplomat, are you alright, here, let me-" I held up a hand, and I stumbled/limped to the doorway. I reached down, and I grabbed my helmet from the ground as I felt tears start to slide down face, but I quickly shoved the helmet onto my head, and started to walk out of the room, not masking my thoughts as the pain from my side, and heart, both cascaded into one avalanche and wave of pain… wave after wave of it. _I was wrong to think for a second, that something as untangible as love, could survive time…_ Before I left the room, I heard a small whimper from behind me, and I called over my shoulder, "Governor, let's not let this mishap destroy the diplomatic relationship between our two worlds… I will be back in a few hours to conduct the negotiations agreement."

Then, I opened the doorway as I felt a single foreign thought enter into my mind… _**Wolf…?**_

**(Garit's P.O.V.)**

Standing with a keen eye, I watched as the dozens of workers that my group had accumulated worked on the platform that would enable me to seize control of Cerinia, and that other planet that had recently been contacted by them. One of my soldiers ran up to me, and cowered in fear slightly took something out from his bag. _It is only right that you should cower before I, the great and powerful, and soon to be ruler of Cerinia._

The underling handed a red envelope to me as he said, "T-This is the information you asked for f-from our man on the inside."

I raised my eyebrow as I asked, "_Our_ man?"

The soldier flinched as he quickly fixed his mistake, "_Y-Y-Your _m-man, sir!"

Nodding, I waved my hand dismissively as I said, "Don't forget that, now get back to your tasks, or you will be flayed alive for wasting precious time." I watched as he quickly ran off to go do whatever it was he had planned, and I used one of my long claws and tore open the envelope and grabbed the paper from the inside. I looked it over quickly one time as I tossed the envelop behind me, but then my eyes widened and a sinister smile spread across my muzzle. I reread the message; just to be sure I hadn't read it incorrectly;

_ Dear Commander,_

_ I have been informed, and confirmed myself, that the Governor is moving his troops around the planet, along with an increased productivity of small arms. He is hoping that when the humans accept his proposal to send Cerinians over to the other planet, he will distribute weapons to those that are going over there as a form of self-protection. The second term you have requested is on its way to your supply warehouse, and I included another bonus piece, just as a precaution should anything happen with the shipment. That piece will enable your device to safely travel between the planets, but it will also act as a failsafe should you device start to go into a form of shutdown (that will practically destroy your planet, considering how the astronomically altered magnetic fields and gravitational pools of the two nearby moons boost the devices output). Lastly, I have seen, and confirmed myself, the Princess grows restless from the constant flow of diplomats from the other world, and a new diplomat has recently been switched onto the planet with another human guardian. The human guardian is estimated to be heavily armored, lightly armed, but highly skilled; he is the one that is fully and entirely covered in clothing, even his eyes most of the time. The diplomat is most likely just another fool, and he will be easily dealt with, but you only need worry about keeping the guardian alive… we can interrogate him and acquire information about his home planet, ensuring a speedy and easy takeover of it with the information he provides. Until next time, I bid you good luck, and safety._

_ From your venom informant,_

_ Vic Slash_

Grumbling up the paper, I threw it over my back with a sinister chuckle, and a few of the technicians near me visibly began to shake, and I only grinned at them. I walked towards the doorway and I called out, "Someone go ready my vehicle, I'm going to get suited up…

I stormed into my study, and I started to walk over to my chair with my personal body armor and weapons. _For a wolf of my stature, you would expect better helpers… all well, once I own this planet, and then that pathetic Earth, I should find competent staff to start taking over Lylat one planet, at a time…_

**A.N.: FINISHED with this chapter, hope it came out better than expected…**

**PointCaliber:HAHA, i love it when my cliffhangers get people so hyped up on them.**

**Jedelas: Well, i should've jsut put it in there, even if it was late, but that was my bad anyways. but hey, at least you finally got this one in. and i did try to convey wanting to hit that guy... i was considering making it where he did, but i was like, 'nah, save it for later...'. Well, you will just have to see how long Wolf can keep himself a secret...**

**GrimlockX4: I can gladly say, the chapters that explain that, and more, are just awaiting my time to upload them... hell, i still got 6 chapters ready to upload whenever im ready xD.**

**Comrade: 1st: OO double review! xD 2nd: Hey, its not like im doing what i have done in my other stories... i left a double cliffy in another story of mine, and i believe i left a triple cliffy in another... so im a master in my own way at making cliffys, though a few of my later chapters will contain, worse, cliffhangers for you. lol, you lil jerk, trying to bribe me to upload faster... it worked...**


	8. Outings

**Chapter 8: Outings**

**A.N.: I reread the previous chapter, and I was impressed, along with thrilled by how well I had written that… that last chapter, in my mind's eye, was **_**perfect!**_** Now, onto the story…**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I was walking along the streets, and I made sure to stick to the main roads of the areas we were permitted in, and Tyler walked along my side. I did my best to make sure that he didn't see my goggles, since a crack had riddled them earlier from Krystal's outburst. I sighed as I looked at the many stores we were walking past, and Tyler spoke up, "Do you have any ideas for the diplomatic negotiations?"

"Yeah, but for now, I prefer to keep those ideas to myself." I looked at the ground as I did my best to word my next sentence carefully, "I'm also still making a few last adjustments to the final phrasing, and I'm sure this time it will work…"

From the reflection of the shop window, I could see Tyler nod as he looked at the store as well, and said, "Alright then. Do you think you can get them to accept it when we go back though? And how do you intend to solve their side of the negotiations?"

"I will counter whatever they… have to say to the best of my abilities. I think we… should head back now…" I said, as I clutched my sides in between the pauses I had made. I tasted copper in my breath, but I just swallowed while I turned around. Tyler seemed to hesitate as he continued to look at the shop window, and I put more attention into my surroundings, and noticed it was a café of sorts. "Do you have the… money we were granted?"

He quickly faced me as he said, "Oh course, what do you need?"

Chuckling, I motioned at the shop and said, "Go ahead and grab a bite… I can walk back alone. I will be safe… I want _you_ to try some local food while _I _handle the diplomacy."

Tyler was looking at the store, but when he turned towards me, he asked, "What happened to your goggles?"

_Well… he was bound to discover that sometime…_ "I tripped, and when I hit the ground, it popped out of place… then I broke them as I tried to put it back into its place. Anyways, are you going to get something to eat?"

His eyes kept shifting between me and the store, and he groaned silently as he asked, "You won't tell the general about this will you?"

"Not as long as you don't." I replied, and I saw a nervous grin cross his face, and then he turned around and entered the shop. I smiled beneath my helmet as I shook my head, and turned back down the road, and started walking. _When I get back, I just hope Krystal hasn't told her parents yet, and she isn't there when I arrive._ _Such a sad fact that the one and only person I had wanted to see again, is now the last person I wish to see…_

_ What was that!?_ I looked down an alleyway, and looked down it, swearing I had just saw something that was huge and in the shadows. I felt like reaching for my gun, but I didn't want to cuase a scene, even if whatever I saw raised the hairs on my neck. Shrugging, I turned back forward, and continued back to the Governors home.

**-In The Same Alleyway-**

**(Garit's P.O.V.)**

I didn't bother hiding the sinister chuckle that had been in my throat. _The human has keen senses if he detected me that fast, but his senses aren't keen enough, or he would have known better than to leave his weapon harnessed while I'm around._ I stood up from my concealed position, and I stood at my full height of eight feet, and I moved away from next to the wall. _His foolish mind probably mistook me for a mere shadow… common, but fatal, mistake…_

* * *

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I handed my gun over to the guard waiting outside the door, and when he took it, the other opened the doors and let me inside. Looking around, I saw only the Governor and the armored guards, and I bowed slightly as I said, "Greetings sir, I'm ready to begin negotiations."

He nodded as he waved his hand and asked, "What are your terms?"

I clasped my hands behind my back as I said, "All I'm requesting is blueprints to advances in your world's technology, but for every scenario, I have a different offer." This caused the Governor to frown, but he also nodded.

"My counter-proposal is that you allow a dozen or so of our people to attend your schools and work places to see how compatible our two planets are." The governor said. This internally made me flinch. Letting my head tilt forward slightly, I said, "Sir, the main reason why my government hasn't allowed us to accept this proposal, is we aren't a unified planet, and if it showed we had contacted an alien race, trouble wouldn't be that far away, and we don't wish to endanger any of your civilians…"

_Worst thing is… my government is just too _cheap_ to accept something as menial as that… they would probably need something smaller to even consider letting the Cerinians get something beneficial… HAHA, maybe just like in medieval times, a marriage to keep the two at piece…_ "The Cerinians I would choose would accept this task, no matter the risks… but I take it you have another proposal?" the Governor said as he leaned back into his chair.

_If this was before Krystal hated humans… I would probably ask for her hand in marriage. HA, big fat chance of that happening now, bet she would kill me now for even considering that… actually, where is she by the way? _"Yes, what if we only take a few weapons and vehicles so we can try to reverse engineer the technology ourselves then?" I asked.

"If we did that, we would need to see your technology as well, so we could see how much more advanced we would be making your sole government."

I sighed beneath my helmet, and I said, "For that, I would need to check back with my government, and see if they would authorize a deal like that."

Just then, Krystal walked into the room, with her staff in hand, and when she closed the door, even her father looked over. Almost instantly, I began to throw my barriers up, and this caused a small, yet sad, frown to appear on her muzzle. "I have my own proposal for your government now…"

Making sure to keep my barrier up, I began to think to myself, _this can't possibly be good, not if she is getting in on the negotiations…_

"We will give you all our blueprints for our _current_ weapons, in exchange for a single life changing decision…" She said as she sat down next to her father. I clutched my side momentarily as it throbbed dimly, and I asked, "And what would that be, Lady Krystal?"

Tyler walked into the room as soon as I finished my question, and he was holding a bag of some sorts when I looked over my shoulder. I nodded to him, and he smiled as he nodded back to me, and Krystal cleared her throat, grabbing both of our attentions immediately. "In return for giving your government the technology it wants; the current diplomat, or another human by the name of Wolf, must marry me for life."

_WHAT!?_ I coughed beneath my helmet as I stepped back a few steps, and I saw a faint blush across her cheeks from where I was standing, even with my goggles on.

The Governor's head shot towards her as his muzzle dropped, and I looked over my shoulder and saw that Tyler was stiff with shock as his eyes kept shooting between me and Krystal. I cleared my throat as I asked, "Why would you wish to marry another human by the name of Wolf?"

"He was there when my family and I needed him most… he saved my life, shared my first kiss, along with protecting Cerinia…" She stated as she continued to stare at me. "I also know that as the current Diplomat of Earth, you so happen to be Wolf."

Now it was the guards stationed around the room that looked at me with shocked disbelief. I felt my head sag as I looked down at the floor, and I heard Tyler curse suddenly, "Fuck!"

Without even turning my head, I said audibly enough for him to hear, which meant the others could hear as well, "My thoughts exactly…" looking back at Tyler, I asked, "Can I take the helmet off now that she knows?"

"Yeah, sure… we're both screwed anyways…" he said as he held his head in his open hand.

Grabbing the lip of my helmet, I raised it up and over my head, and I held it in my hand as I took a deep breath and asked, "Why would you marry someone you don't even know yet?"

"There is a dance later tonight around seven… I intend to participate in it, with you as my partner." She said as she walked up to me. When she was three feet away, she added, "And from what I dug up from your handler, you still have six days to _get to know me_ better." She then looked over at Tyler, "While we are at the dance, you can send that report to your leaders."

I looked back at Tyler and frowned as I said, "I warned you that she had telepathy, yet you didn't try to mask your thoughts?"

"In my defense, I thought I was…" Tyler said as he crossed his arms. Krystal spoke up next, "Do not be ashamed… Wolf's resistance to my telepathy was highly surprising…"

Looking back forward, I looked at Krystal as I asked, "First you whack me with your staff, then you keep sending me death glares, and after all that you freeze me somehow… and now you want to go to a dance with me… I'm not sure if I'm happy or worried."

She frowned as she took another step forward, shrinking the distance between us, and she said quietly, "So you are telling me, it would be better if my family had died during the attack?"

"I _didn't_ say that!" I shouted as I stepped back in shock, but then I added, "When I was here, you didn't even know what a human was. Now you hate them, and I don't need to be a telepath to know _that_."

Tyler coughed from behind me, and he said, "I believe enough has been discussed for now… we should head back to our room to sort through it all."

Krystal smiled up at me as I swallowed thickly, and she bowed her head as she batted her eyelashes, causing me to shift uncomfortably. She continued to look into my eyes as she said, "Yes, you two go do that… I will be going to get ready, report back to my father when you reach your decision."

With that said, she turned around, and walked away, leaving Tyler and I in a stunned silence, and I broke it by turning around, and walking for the doors. I swallowed again as I heard Tyler begin walking behind me, and my head was swimming in a bowl of syrup, _She's taking me on a date… and she knows as well as I, I cannot decline as my duty of diplomat…_

…

"Tyler, I say again, _I did not tell her_!" I said as Tyler once again asked me a repeated question.

He was in a chair as he leaned back and was typing on a laptop I didn't notice before. He stopped typing either way as he turned around in his seat with a solemn look, "You still know though, that now that she knows who you are, we only have two options left… neither one you will like."

I waved my hand, and he continued, "The first option is we are forced to leave Cerinia due to a… mishap. And the second one, you marry the blue girl…"

When he said that, I felt another wave roil through my head as I looked at the holographic clock; it read in big bold blue **6:45 P.M.**After I saw the time, I asked, "Should I just wear this when I go?"

Tyler began to laugh as he looked at me, and he said, "I suggest you keep everything, except the helmet… I would say the rifle, but you will need the protection… I'm not authorized to go to any social gatherings unless required by the Governor."

I sighed as I stood up, and walked over to the washroom, grabbing my toothbrush, and flicking off Tyler as he continued to laugh…

…

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

Glancing at the clock beside me, I saw it read five 'till seven and I looked back at my laptop as I finished reading over the final touches of my letter to the General.

_General Sir,_

_ Wolf has made progress better than I would have expected from a child of his age and lack of expierence in the diplomatic field. I must report however, that we failed to keep his identity from Krystal, who happens to have the skill asset of being a telepath. We had trouble a few times during our earlier hours on the planet, but they were resolved quickly and effectively enough to maintain a diplomatic atmosphere. Today's negotiations carried on how they would've been expected to, but instead of sending Cerinians to live on Earth, the daughter of the Governor, Krystal, decided to make a deal that was stunning, but also a curious one at best. She requested that our diplomat, or another human by the name Wolf, marries her, in exchange for blueprints of all the weapons they currently use. I myself would like to personally advise against this deal since we would be leaving one of our own on Cerinia, permanently, as well as him still having his life ahead of him. I will be awaiting your response in due time to finalize, or find another negotiation sir._

_ Handler Tyler Seal._

I sighed as I fixed a few mistakes in it, and looked over just as the door opened, and I couldn't help but let out the low whistle that emitted from my lips as I beheld a sight to see. Krystal was standing in the hallway, with a Tiara on her head, with a silver necklace around her neck. She was wearing a silver dress that seemed to sparkle in the lighting of the room, but she asked, "Where is the diplomat?"

"He's in the washroom currently…" I said as I looked back forward, and clicked the send button, and the email was whisked away. I leaned my head back as I brought my hands to my face, and let out a huff of air as I heard Wolf finally exit the washroom. "Enjoy your date kid." I said as I chuckled…

"Oh, Thanks for reminding me Tyler, but you also have a date to attend. It is a test to see if other humans, not just Wolf, can be mixed in with Cerinians with a romantic scene…" I snapped my head towards Krystal as she said this, and I felt my jaw slacken as my heart quickened and my throat grew dry. She smiled over at me as I asked, "You selected someone to go on a date with me!?"

"More of go to dinner… and don't say you already have a girlfriend or are married." Krystal said.

For the first time in many years, I felt my cheeks heat up as I recoiled slightly, _Stop reading my THOUGHTS! That's not fair…_ "Who is the lucky lady then…?" I asked as sarcasm dripped from my words.

_Oh my…_ A tall female husky walked from around the corner in what I could surmise as regular attire, but she seemed embarrassed as she hid her hands behind her back. her fur was all grew mixed with white, and her eyes glowed with a silver light as well, but they weren't facing me, rather than Krystal. "When I said I wanted a date as well, I didn't mean with a human…"

"Enjoy your date Tyler…" I looked over with my mouth agape as Wolf began to chuckle. _Why you little…_

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

We were outside a large building with flashy lights along a sign than was in that written language the Cerinians used. I sighed as I looked over at Krystal, and I saw her look at me with a smile as she said, "I know we didn't exactly start our weeks off on a good foot, so let this be my apology to you…"

Rubbing my side, I said, "You should remember, that was the exact spot I was shot in when I was trying to protect your family…"

Krystal reached out and grabbed my hand forcefully, and she frowned slightly as she said, "Then do it for me… how you would've when we first met… sort of like a continuation…"

I frowned as she began to pull me by my hand, _It's not like I really have much of a choice here…_

My heart nearly stopped when I felt her lips make contact with my cheek, and I glanced over as her hand tightened along my own. When her cheeks were gone, I looked over, and she said, "I can make this a horrible night if you would like. I can treat you like Wolf, or I can treat you like a cold and inconsiderate diplomat."

As we stepped into the building, I looked around, and saw it was dark with lights flashing around the giant room. Krystal pulled my hand until we were on the dance floor, and as soon as we stepped onto it, the main song ended. I looked over just as a bright beam of light shone on what I could assume was a DJ booth of some kind, and he picked up a mike, "This next song is for all those love birds out there!"

"Oh, I guess we gotta go sit do- OW!" My foot was the target for Krystal's heel as she said, "Now you're acting like that cold diplomat…"

I sighed as I moved my toes around, and I wrapped an arm around her waist while I continued to hold her hand, "Fine then… feel free to lead this dance…"

Krystal smiled as she wrapped her other hand around my neck, and pulled me closer as she began to move to the slow beating music. It was quiet, yet the music felt like it was playing from within me; a song that resonated and amplified from within the many people left on the dance floor. I heard Krystal sigh softly as she leaned her head against my chest as she pulled her hand tighter around my neck. _Why have you grown to hate me so much…?_

After I let her hear that thought, she looked up at me as she rested her chin against my chest, and said, "I don't hate you… in fact, you're the only reason I tolerated the other human ambassadors, diplomats, or peacekeepers. I even keep that picture you gave me in my pocket at all times…"

For the first time, I let a genuine smile actually cross my face while looking at her, and I said, "And I carry your locket…"

She giggled quietly as she leaned upwards, and whispered quietly, "Then perhaps we have a chance if you marry me. We both kept each other close when we could."

Sighing, I moved sideways and held onto Krystal as I said, "A human _wolf_ with a Cerinian _fox_… I didn't know that was a good combination." I looked out and over the dance floor, and I couldn't help but chuckle as I shivered, and said, "And that really _is_ a big wolf…"

I felt Krystal take her head off of my chest as she looked over, and she instantly tensed when her head stopped moving, and she said in a fearful voice, "We need to get out of here… _now!_"

**FLICK!**

The lights snapped off, and I heard Krystal gasp as she pressed tightly into my body as she began to shake violently. _What is wrong?_

I felt her mind envelope my own, and I instantly remembered, or was given the memory, of a giant wolf in full body armor… a grim reaper of the night. It was then that I myself remembered the wolf I had seen when I had almost been killed my previous fight on Cerinia. _**He is the true leader of the rebels… his name is Garit.**_

Grabbing Krystal's hands, I got low and began to walk towards where I think the entrance was, and I heard many of the patrons gasp, and a few females shriek as I brushed too closely to their tails, but I had a sole mission to do.

"Human diplomat of the planet Earth, you are ordered to surrender yourself to the rebels, along with Princess Krystal!" A loud and commanding voice shouted out.

_Keep following me; I won't let you get hurt._ The lights all snapped on, and I saw the entranceway directly in front of us, just a mere five feet away, but then I heard a chilling sound. **BZAPPP! **"AAHHH!"

I stood up and looked back as someone cried out in pain. _Run for the entrance, I got your back._ Sliding my rifle off my back, I shouted, "Over here you overgrown canine!"

When the wolf looked at me, I saw a sinister smirk across his muzzle as he raised his gun at me, and I nearly fainted. He was holding a gun that was easily bigger than me. **BZAPPP!** I ducked and rolled to the side just as a huge bolt soared over me and caused a small fire on the wall. I turned and ran out the doors, and heard him yell, "GET HIM!"

As I got outside, I saw another canine of some sort holding a gun at Krystal, and I instantly raised my gun and pulled off a quick burst that bloodied his entire arm. He fell to the ground as he began to yell in pain, and Krystal flinched, but I ran over and grabbed her arms as I looked over her. "Are you alright… are you ok!?"

I heard shouting from inside the club, so I opted to just pick her up, bridle style, and I began to run as fast as I could…

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

_Crack crack crack!_ I looked away from Samantha and down the street. I shook it off as being just firecrackers or something. When I looked back into Samantha's silver eyes, she asked, "So, what do you think of Cerinia?"

"I didn't know it would be so amazing, and it probably wouldn't have if hadn't been you leading me…" I said which made her blush faintly as she looked away. _Aside from them looking like animals, they seem just like any other person would act. _I looked back forward, but I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a tongue lick the side of my cheek. When I looked over, I saw Samantha looking away from me with her muzzle covered. Her ears were straight forward as she said, "I'm sorry, I don't usually kiss those I just met…"

"That was a kiss?" I asked as I rubbed my cheek, which now had dog slobber on it. _Kiss just like dogs too… to strange._ She nodded slightly, and I said as I wiped my hand along my jacket, "I guess humans kiss differently than Cerinians…"

At this, Samantha looked back towards me as she asked, "How do humans kiss?"

"We kiss with our lips instead of our tongues. Sort of… like this." I said as I leaned forward, and planted my lips along hers. I meant to keep it brief, but I saw the shock stenciled across her face, and I don't know if it was instinctive or she was planning on it, but I felt her tongue roll into my mouth. _Oh gawd!_ I pulled away, and as soon as I did, she looked away from me, and I was grateful for that. I gagged as I felt myself lean forward, and I swore I felt like my stomach was about to turn itself inside out. I gathered up the spit on my tongue, and spit it out quietly as I stood back up. I put my boot on top of the spittle just as she turned around, and she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Doing my best to smile, I waved my hand as I said, "It was ok… real-" I was cut off as I saw down the street a familiar figure run around a corner. "…Wolf…?"

He set a figure down behind the street corner, unslung his rifle, and started to fire down the street he had just come from. Before I could begin to walk towards him, I saw a large red bolt of some kind blaze down the road, and it burned a hole in the glass shop behind Wolf. I looked at Samantha as she turned and looked, and I said, "Get back to the Governor or even the gate guards, and tell them we need help. We will hold this position." I ran down the street as I unslung my own rifle, and pulled out a hidden grenade from under my belt…

**A.N.: Hey Hey hey… I hope everybody enjoyed the length of THIS chapter.**

**Jedelas: Thanks, thanks, i love making the plot thicken, just like cake batter. xD But i hope this chapter answered it for you.**

**PointCaliber: LOL, dont you just love when authors get you loving something, only for it to come to an end when you get 'hyped' up?**

**Comrade: DUDE, all them reviews, what can i say!? oh yeah, QUARTERS! xD. you dont know how many times i luaghed while i read our reviews, it is just insane! i woulda uploaded this chapter sooner had my** _INTERNET_** had not been being a jerk and cuttingoff before i could finish publishing, or not coming on entirely. *Stares angrily at the internet icon* damn your internet babies and their babies afterwards to!**

**.**

**.**

**You are ALL going to either love, luagh, hate, cry, or be disgusted from the next chapter, though i expect a mix of both... oh, and chapter 10 is going to be bad! xD, i can safetly say this story is halfway done, but updates WILL come slower, ive been taking a few breaks that have been leaving me behind... and finals are coming up! YEESH, schools sure push highschool senoirs a lot!**


	9. Awkwardness

**Chapter 9: Awkwardness**

**A.N: warning, 500 words are in Author note alone, so this chapter is really only 3,500 words long. at the end, feel free to just go to my response to you, unless you wish to read everyone else's, you bunch of snoops ;].**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I pressed myself against the wall and shut my eyes as a laser bolt got to close for comfort to my head. I heard a shuffling sound, and next I heard a _clink_ noise, and I opened my eyes and saw Tyler standing there in front of me, but behind the cover of the wall. "How did you get he-"

**BOOM!**

I covered my head again as I felt the ground shake temporarily, and I heard rubble sprinkle the wall and road beside us. After I uncovered my head, I shouted, "Why do you get grenades!?"

"Because I'm the handler, now help me with suppressive fire!" Tyler shouted back as the amount of blaster fire intensified. I nodded as I glanced over at Krystal before I laid down and crawled until my head and gun were around the corner. I flicked the switch to single fire, and I began to fire where I saw the rebel troops. These troops were much more disciplined and smarter than the last ones I had fought, and for every shot I fired, I received two in return, and when I actually hit one, I was forced back into cover.

When I was back behind the wall, I looked over and saw Tyler had reloaded twice now, and he was shooting from around the wall. I watched as a particularly narrow bolt crossed right next to him, which made him throw himself into cover. He landed next to me, and we both checked out his arm quickly; we both made the discovery that his arm reeked. "They burnt your hair! HAHA, now that is what I call a lucky miss."

"More like close call!" he shouted back as the laser bolts began to thin out, and I stood up as I said, "Hey, watch this…"

_Ok, time to do what I did before, just this time, trying not to get shot by a true professional…_

"Wolf, DON'T!" Krystal shouted, but I jumped out of cover with my gun aimed downrange, and I saw the rebels had started to walk forward, with the monstrous wolf in the back. They all stopped moving forward when they saw me, but I smiled as I held my rifle in one hand, and flicked them off with the other. "Can't shoot me, I'm the gingerbread man!"

After I shouted that, I flicked the switch to auto as I held down the trigger, and only running back into cover as I heard the click of the gun. I heard a wail of pain and anger from the street, and next all I heard was a loud buzzing noise.

A chorus of laser shots cascaded from the wall just as I made it to cover, and I felt the heat of so many rifle shots all along my backside. I skipped over to the wall as I held it for support, and felt my legs shake. I looked over at Tyler as he store at me with wide eyes, and I laughed and said, "There is an entire army out there! I think I got like four or five…"

"WOLF!" I turned and looked at Krystal, but as I did, I saw a mass of Cerinian soldiers walking down the street, but the next second I was looking at Krystal as she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down. She pushed her muzzle against my lips roughly as she said, "Don't _do _that!"

"Guys, wolf kicked the bee hive, get to cover!" Tyler yelled as he pulled his head back behind cover. I nodded as he got up and ran past us, and I grabbed Krystal and began to run with her, staying behind her slightly in case the rebels took a pot shot at us.

The Cerinian military seemed to point their weapons at us, but as they fired, the shots went behind us, and impacted along bodies and walls. Krystal stumbled, but I grabbed her around her waist before she could hit the ground. I managed to get her up onto her feet, but I stumbled on whatever she did, and I hit the ground hard.

She turned around just as I groaned, but I got up with the help of a Cerinian soldier dog, and I was running toward Krystal with a noticeable limp in my stride. Krystal ran over, and grabbed my arm as I slung my rifle over my back, and limped as I continued to run with her. *Cough* I saw blood splatter the ground beneath me, and I looked back up and continued to push myself to run. I felt weak all over my body from running while carrying Krystal, pained from the run, and sore from everything else.

"Krystal… stop… I can't keep going…" I said as I was now struggling to breathe.

Krystal turned and looked at me as I stopped moving entirely, and she said, "Of course you can, look how close we are, you can still… do it?" I had coughed near the end of her sentence, and she saw the blood that splattered at my feet as I dropped to one knee. I was wheezing as I coughed continuously, and I shook my head as I looked down at the ground. I sighed when I got a moment of rest from the pain, and I took my rifle off my back and rested it on the ground so the weight wasn't on my back.

A crunching of running feet echoed off the buildings, and when I looked up, a massive shadow ran in front of me, and I heard Krystal scream out, "Wolf!"

"Yes my dear, I am indeed a wolf, and you are the prey of said wolf… any last words?" The giant wolf from before was standing in front of me with his back turned, and I could see Krystal was being choked by his massive clawed hands. I stood up and shot my rifle into him, but something peculiar happened; my bullets crumpled on some unforeseen wall just an inch from his body. He looked back at me, but I chuckled nervously. "It is best for you to leave these matters between us, _boy_."

"A Wolf does not back down when something it cares for is being harmed, I won't stop now." I lifted the rifle higher and let loose the last of my ammunition into the face region of the larger wolf before he swiped his hand at me, knocking my gun from my hands brutally. Before I could react, he kicked me, and I was sent flying before I hit the ground. I groaned as I heard Krystal scream something, but I couldn't tell what through the pounding in my ears.

Standing up with great difficulty, I saw he had faced Krystal once more, and I growled in my throat as I began to run towards him. _I will not… __**be kicked**__… __**AROUND!**_ I tackled him with every bit of force I could muster in my weakened body, and I aimed right for the back of his knees. I felt his legs buckle, and I saw Krystal fall to the ground in a heap as she struggled to breath, and coughed as much as I did. "Why you little brat!" I felt the wolf grab me by my neck and throw me towards Krystal. I slid on the ground in front of her, but when I looked over at her, I saw her fur was matted, along with her chest heaving with every breath she took.

I groaned as I got up, feeling that throw more than the last. When I was standing up, I saw the rebel was just beginning to stand up, and I smiled as I spit blood out and onto the ground. I crouched my legs as I drew my combat knife out, and once more charged, and I sank my blade towards his thigh, but the difference this time, my knife struck home. I was expecting more of a yell of pain, but the wolf only grunted as he swatted me away.

"Ow…" _that last one did more damage than the previous one, and I felt the joint in my leg stiffen._ Standing back up, this time slower, I backed up until I was sure Krystal was behind me, and I grabbed her hand as I forced her to continue backwards. I looked around, and saw a few Cerinian soldier bodies, but no guns, but I did see a platoon or so worth of soldiers running from down the street in our direction.

"ARG!" I saw my knife slide away from the giant wolf, just in the opposite direction. "W… What I can't get, is how your slimy race is so, _persistent_."

"Humans are more confident than you give us credit for… if you are having a hard time with just me, then that is pathetic. I'm just a mere child, not trained in anything…" The wolf rebel stepped forward as he began growling, and I added, "Now, I'm not sure what you will do against a large amount of Cerinian forces… you had better leave before you get torn a new one from modern tech."

I could've sworn he was about to charge me, but when I blinked, he was gone. I felt Krystal's hand tighten in my own as I wavered slightly, but I heard a spinning noise from the alleyway across from us, and I saw a shadow slide across the wall. I turned around and grabbed Krystal as I drove us to the ground. Just as we began to lower, I heard a sinister sound, and a wave of air literally sliced over us.

"O-Ow… Wolf…" I looked down and saw Krystal's flustered face inches from mine and I smiled as I looked away, but I moved my arms to the ground, and pushed away from her. I stood up and held a hand down for her to take, which she graciously took. When I looked towards the brick wall that was open to the alley, I saw a large knife imbedded up to its hilt. "Wolf." I turned and looked at Krystal, and saw she was kneeling down next to a prone figure… a human figure at that.

"TYLER!" I was on my knees in seconds as I flipped him over, and I looked him over, and noticed he just had a large welt on his forehead. _Just to be safe…_ I pressed two fingers against the underside of his neck, expecting to feel a pulse, but when I didn't, I grew worried while I repeatedly pressed my fingers against various spots along his neck. I put my cheek next to his mouth, and I didn't hear his breath, or feel it. _I had hoped this wouldn't be required…_

Taking in a full breath of air, I pressed my mouth to Tyler's, and exhaled all of my breath. I repeated this process again, and when I was done with that, I placed my hands along his midsection of his chest, and began to apply burst of pressure to his chest repeatedly. _Ok, ten bursts each, than another two breaths, and then I recheck to see if he has restarted._

I continued to apply the CPR requirements on Tyler, and it was along the third repeat that Tyler groaned, and I stopped instantly. I smacked the side of his face lightly, but hard enough to rouse him as I kept saying, "T-Tyler, hey. Tyler! Wake up… TYLER! HE-"

"Stop yer yellin' kid! My head hurts enough as is…" Tyler mumbled as he rubbed his chest. I smiled as I sighed in relief, and I chuckled as I weakly sank down onto my back.

"Now that I done and gone saved your life Tyler, I need you to help me get back to the Governors palace…" I said as I sagged over sideways. I looked over my shoulder at Krystal as she looked at me in awe, and asked, "Humans can save each other by breathing into each other?"

"Say _what_ now!?" Tyler said loudly as he sat up and faced me.

The smile disappeared from my face as I said, "I sort of had to… you know… perform CPR."

He shook his head, and then he asked, "Why can't you get to the palace by yourself…?"

"Because, while you were taking your nap, I was fighting a big ass wolf, that is bigger than the both of us combined…" I said as I nearly fell over, but Krystal made sure I didn't fall with a hand on my shoulder. I smiled as I yawned, and I said, "You know what… I think I might just sleep right here… I'm so freaking tired…" I felt the world around me grow lighter briefly, and when I felt the pressure of gravity on my shoulders, it was all over the front of my body this time. I yawned as I closed my eyes, and I felt a furry hand being placed along my cheek, and then I started to dream…

* * *

When I awoke, I was in a soft and plushy bed, and I could feel the tightness of bandages along my chest. I sighed softly as I let myself relax more, ready to go back to sleep with how sore I was, until I felt something slide over my arm. The only difference was from the previous time I went to sleep, I was wearing my jacket… but this felt like fur… fur on my bare arm. I opened my eyes, and I saw a sight that nearly caused me to yelp, had it not been for the stiffness in my jaw. Krystal was lying next to me with her eyes closed, and a smiled spread across her muzzle as she continued to sleep. I shook my head as I just laid my head more into the pillow, and sunk myself deeper into the blankets. _Just… just go with it Wolf…_

After I thought that, Krystal shifted in her sleep, but the only problem was, it was closer. I felt more fur along my chest, but this time it didn't feel like an arm, rather than the brushing of a tail. I quickly looked under the blanket, but I just quickly put it down as I looked at Krystal with a startled look. The embarrassment from discovering myself sleeping in the same bed as Krystal wasn't just enough, I had it rubbed in my face that it could be, and was, much worse.

_I'm only wearing my pants, yet she is only wearing her under garments… _

Krystal's eyes slowly began to open, and when her eyes locked onto my own, I locked up as I felt the heat rush into my face. She smiled as I felt her hand be placed along my shoulder, and she leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on my cheek as I felt my eyes widen. _This can't be real, I must be dreaming…_

"Believe it Wolf…" Krystal said as she yawned, and I felt myself stiffen in fear and embarrassment from the situation I was in. I took in a deep and quick breath as I began to shake, and I quickly pushed myself backwards. As I fell off the bed, I yelled in pure fright…

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

"AAHHH!"

I jolted up from my sleep as the yell echoed into my room, and I tensed up and was about to get out of the bed. I stopped myself as I remembered what I had read the previous night, and assumed the yeller, was just Wolf. I sighed as I laid back down, and I remembered the email perfectly; I had read it over a dozen times before I let Krystal in on the news. I shook my head as I grabbed my laptop, and when I turned it on, I looked through my emails as I rubbed my eyes with my other hand.

When I selected the email, it popped up, and I reread the message once more…

_ Handler Tyler,_

_ From General,_

_ I'm disappointed to hear that you couldn't keep his identity a secret, but I can't blame you if the daughter really is a telepathic. I will inform you however, that the negotiation is a success, as we will accept that trade for the abundance of technology that we will receive from it. Please send my regards to Wolf on his brilliant success, let him know he will serve his country better than any other candidate we would have gotten. The marriage will be held on the Cerinians timetable, and if they require assistance with the marriage, grant them what you can._

_ On a side note, please notify me of what Wolf's response is to the marriage, and try to keep him safe at all times, that is a vital mission. If you would like to stay on Cerinia with him after his marriage, please bring that to my attention before the week is over, and I will have the necessary equipment and paperwork filed out for you._

_7/04/12_

_ 0745 hours._

Shutting my laptop, I stood up and walked over and pressed my hand to a button along the wall, and stepped into the room where the shower was located at._ They say they don't hide the showers, but what would you call this little feature? A walk in closet? _I turned on the water to the shower as I prepared myself to take a bath.

Just as I got my shirt off, I heard some shuffling in the room. _Wolf must be back from his discovery… heh heh…_ "Tyler?" _What's this… what female Cerinian would seek me out?_

I poked my head around the corner, but I didn't see anyone or anything, so I got back into the bathroom and started to unbuckle my belt. It made a loud click noise, and it loosened up a bit, "Oh my…"

My head shot to my rear, and I saw a familiar husky standing there with her muzzle slightly open as her eyes roved over my body, and a pinkish hue crept into her cheeks. "Uh… hello Samantha, what can I help you with?" I asked as I frantically looked for my shirt behind my back.

She continued to check me out as she said, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out again…"

Crossing my arms over my chest, I asked, "Wouldn't that be dangerous with the recent insurgent attack?"

_You have got to be kidding me… I know I'm buff and fit and all that stuff, but I didn't think a Cerinian would check me out this much. It is like she is entirely oblivious to the fact that she's doing it! Ok, that's enough…_ I jerked one of my fingers up, and her eyes instantly roved up to my face. Her blush deepened in color as she looked away and said, "No, there is now a guard at every street corner… so four at an intersection…" she looked back at my face with a smile, until her eyes began to drift downwards again. _Well… I have one solution to either get her to stop… or she will just gawk even more…_

I held my arms out as I said, "Alright Samantha… take it in… this is what a fit human looks like…"

She blushed as she looked away, and I smiled in my momentary victory, until she looked back at me. _Aw come on! It's not like I can ask to see her body in return, that would just be plain wrong!_

She stepped forward, and she asked, "May I feel your muscles?"

"Uhhhhh…" I blushed fiercely as I backed away and into the sink, and I added, "I was just about to get into the shower…"

"I won't take long, I'm just curious about human physique." Samantha said as she continued to step closer to me. I closed my eyes as I placed my hands on the sink, _aw hell… what do I do now…?_

Peaking from behind my eyelids, I saw she had her hands just a few inches from my body as she looked up into my face. I sighed as I nodded my head reluctantly, and I felt her hands lay down on my skin. I shivered as her hands felt every curve to my abs, all the way up to my biceps… _All I wanted to do was take a shower… not be felt up by a dog… literally…_

When she reached around to my back, I looked forward and saw her muzzle mere inches from my mouth. _What's she gonna do…?_

**A.N.: I had written another Author Note that had depicted I had once wrote double cliffies in my stories, well, Comrade, this is for you. XD I decided to present you with a double cliffy, I would've put it in sooner, but at the time of the discussion on cliffhangers, I was working on this chapter. As you may have noticed, it also lengthened this chapter; as will be the case for more and more cliffhangers in a chapter… I'm thinking of making 3 for the next chapter… xD**

**GrimlockX4: Let me give you a little info on why HE got a date as well. *This wont be put into the story* Krystal was talking to Samantha about how she was going on a date (didnt mention it was a human), and Samantha wanted to go on a date to, it was then that Krystal mentioned Tyler to her, and voila! it turned into a double date.**

**Jadley: HEY, i got a new reviewer! xD... and yes, i prepared a butt load of chapters before christmas break ended, so of course i was going to update enough chapters to keep it good, though i DO need to start wrtiting more. i MIGHT (notice the big letters :-] ) take a week off to get a few more chapters done however.**

**Jedelas: Yeah, but just how Cpt Fox posted in one of his stories, 20k words doesnt do justice for a romance fic, 40k is iffy, and 60k is getting there... i'll leave the professional romance writers to those lengths. And yeah, Krystal is a fox, Samantha is a husky, so they wont kiss the same, and i been reading fanfics where the anthro things kiss like that, so i thought about just putting it in there as my own twist. i have to say, it was funny, but slightly gross, to type that part. look it up, a dog tongue WILL be longer than a fox's, and a dogs instinct is to lick _everything!_ so thats another reason why she did that... i know, my dog just likes to lick anything he can, even my cat if he could catch her!**

**PointCaliber: LOL, I read that at night, and i swear to god i had such a hard time keeping that quiet! i particulary like that shotgun full of plot point pellet phrase, that is funny. as i read your review, i was like, 'awe... i want a coke...', but nada, i cant have a soda at that time of night. J'ia ne pas for drinking that suger to late...**

**Comrade: Lol, you kept reviewing about quarters, so i just HAD to post that answer as your reviews. Tyler did get a mouth full, of well, tongue! XD LOL... dog slobber! also, for one of your other reviews on Twokinds, well... what can i say? it was funny, but still god in hinds sight. but how old are you if you were like **"shield yer eyes Comrade! This page is not fer you!"** in the review? im not saying it was bad, rather i busted a gut when i read that, and it still makes me chuckle from reading it...**

**Next review of his-: If you thought that romance that was like sanitaruims was bad, then you are gonna think the same for the next chapter xD. But glad you still liked it- thats enough for now, councelor watching my class, and i want to upload this chapter already!**


	10. Momentum For Wolves'

**Chapter 10: Momentum For Wolves'**

**(Garit's P.O.V.)**

_How was such a pitiful and pathetic excuse for a guard such as that human able to best me, when I was entirely outfitted!? _I growled as I stalked over to my chair, scattering a few of my troops as I went through them. _Next time I will make short work of both him and the princess; his only advantage was his backup… He may be resilient to my attacks, but I will just throw more his way next time he crosses my path. _"Medic, get over here!" I barked out as I sat down in my command chair. My leg was throbbing dully, but I ignored it as I saw the small hound running over to me. _He dares to wound me; I will kill him for his incompetence!_

"Deal with the leg injury." I growled out as my fangs bared, and I looked over him and around the vast room. _His race still uses ballistic weaponry, such a primitive but annoying form of combat. It will be easy to overtake his military once we start the assault on his planet._

When I felt my wound being tightened, I looked down and saw the medic applying the medicine that re-stitches skin while also cleaning it. It itched as he rubbed the area around the stab with a disinfectant of some kind, and it left my skin feeling rather hot and heated as it puffed up small amounts of smoke.

As the medic finished his work, he began to slink away slowly, and I growled, "Get me a phone, it is time to bring in some hired hands…"

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I was looking up at Krystal as her head poked over the edge of her bed with a look of concern and confusion. While I was staring at her, I couldn't help but thinking of the frightening discovery I had just made. "Wolf, are you alright?"

She asked the question of a lifetime. To wake up next to an alien is one thing alone, but when that alien just happens to be a female, it makes it worse; and to add toppings to the cake, she was practically wearing nothing. I groaned quietly as I looked away and said, "Yes, except for the fact that I somehow ended up in your bed, not to mention we were both wearing a minimum of clothing I was not expecting." I looked back at her, "…why _was_ I in your bed in the first place?"

She smiled as she ran a hand through her fur between her ears and down to her neck, "You will be marrying me in a few days, which is why."

If I had been standing, I would have collapsed on the spot from how shaky they would've gotten. Instead, I felt like I melted on the floor as I couldn't control my muscles, and then Krystal added, "It is only because Tyler that your pants are on instead of proper sleeping garments."

_Proper Garments!? I steep with a shirt and shorts on; pants aren't that far from shorts, what is proper if that isn't!?_ I felt my cheeks burn slightly as she smiled at me with a mischievous grin, "It varies between species on how a couple sleeps. For fox's, it would be where you sleep in… what was it called.. Boxers I believe?"

"B-B-Boxers!?" I yelped out in surprise as I quickly made sure my pants were tightly secured to my waist. I kept a hand on my jeans loops as I asked, "How did Tyler keep _you_ from forcing me to use 'proper' garments?"

She giggled as she said, "He said it was about proper etiquette before a marriage to not even sleep with their partner, but his mind said otherwise…" She sighed as I stood up, and she added, "I'm sorry by the way…"

When I gave her a questioning look, she went back to where she had been sleeping as I sat down on the edge of the bed, just in case she tried something. "Firstly, I'm sorry about hitting you with my staff… but I wasn't going to let a human I didn't know lay a hand on me. I'm slightly sorry about stomping on your feet in the dance event, even though you were being cold… but I'm mostly sorry for forcing you into this marriage, but I didn't…"

She stopped as she turned away as her eyes watered up from where I could see. Her head was turned towards the open window, and towards the slowly rising sun. I scooted further onto the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder as I asked, "Didn't what Krystal?"

After about a few minutes, she looked over at me as she said quietly, "I didn't want to lose you again… after you left… I was alone." Her eyes began to leak tears slowly as she held my gaze, "Theo was killed in the attack, and he was my only true friend… when you left, it was only a week after that humans began to come to Cerinia somehow."

Before I could respond, she gripped me in a death-like hug that crushed my bruised ribs. By now, Krystal was crying as I let out a strangled gasp of pain, "The other diplomats… were completely… j-jerks. It made me… t-think that y-your affection… was all f-f-fake!"

I was crying myself now as I struggled to breath, and I was slowly trying to push Krystal away. _Kry… Krystal…_

"I f-felt l-l-like no one w-would und-derstand me…" she continued to sob into my shoulder as lights flashed across my vision, and my strength began to falter. _Krystal… please… pain…_ I felt the tears silently rolling down my face and possibly on Krystal's fur. Now that I was close to passing out from the pressure across my wounds, and the lack of air, it didn't bother me too much that Krystal was only in the equivalent of a swimsuit; since I couldn't really think at the current moment.

Krystal raised her head off from my chest as she looked up at me, and from what I saw, her tears seemed to disappear as she let go of me. I felt myself fall back onto her plush blankets, and I took in a gasp of air as I closed my eyes, causing the lights to stop flashing across my vision. I had a headache that racked my mind, but I still could think clearly, _T-T-Thanks… darling…_

She appeared over me with what could pass as a thankful, but curious smile of her own. I smiled back as the 'darling' part came back to me, and I couldn't help but raise a hand and bring it to my forehead. _Since I don't really have a choice for the marriage anymore… I guess I can treat you like I would a girlfriend or wife… but what do I tell my family? _

When I let her in on that thought, her smile dropped slightly as she continued to look into my eyes with a light in her eyes. "I hadn't thought about that… when I made that proposal."

I winced slightly, and I looked away and towards the open window, and I said, "Well… I guess it _was_ about time I moved out of the house… I doubt it would be alright for you to live on my planet." If I brought her home, to my planet, I could only fathom how much of a horrible experience that would be for her, and I didn't want to risk it and force her to go do something as dangerous as that. I slowly began to sit up so I could move around as Krystal seemed to be thinking.

After I was up, I looked over at Krystal, and I admit, I looked her body over. It wasn't like I hadn't thought about what she looked like before, since I had, but I was just curious more than anything else. She genuinely looked like an animal from Earth, but the only paws she had were her feet, but human like. Her hands were like my own, but they were covered in fur instead of being bare. She even had the physique of a human female, but everything, everywhere, was covered in fur. I looked up as I took in the sight of her animalistic ears, and I lowered my gaze and looked at her mouth, which was like a dog's muzzle, but shorter and narrower. Her muzzle had a smirk over it as I began to look up, and I met her gaze with my own. Her eyes were just like humans, if not bigger, but that didn't stop me from heating up around my cheeks as she asked, "What were you looking at Wolf?"

I chuckled quietly as I averted my gaze from hers, _busted…_ "I decided to take a closer look at my future wife… despite appearance, you really are just like any human female." I chuckled again quietly; _you sure kiss like one too…_

The response I got from her was a giggle, and a smile as I looked over at her as she herself blushed. _You sure made my wakeup awkward, _I decided to mask my thoughts and added, _time for a little romantic payback._ "You may have similarities to a human female, but I can tell you that you are much more different when it comes to looks and who you are. You are unique with whom you are, and if you _were _a human, you would be a crystal among stones…"

She looked at me with a curious gaze as I said that and I winced as I thought it over. "That didn't come out right… what I'm trying to say, bluntly, is you are amazing, and are beautiful beyond belief. Your personality alone outshines every other I have ever met, and that is what i… what I…"

_**Say it already Wolf… I won't bite…**_

I chuckled as her voice sounded in my mind, _how do _I _know that?_

As she shook her head with an amused look, I said_, "_What I think is we should get dressed… well, more of you should, and I need to go to my room to-"

"Tsk, that is now _Tyler's_ room; this is _our_ room now that we are an official couple." Krystal said as she wrapped her arms around one of mine.

I nodded as she placed a head on my shoulder, and I began to talk once more, "Anyways, I need to get to _Tyler's_ room to see if he has a spare shirt."

As she removed her head and arms from my body, I said, "And if you wouldn't mind, I need to take a shower or bath afterwards… Tyler and I didn't have one in the room."

Krystal nodded and said, "Yes, we found out you two didn't know where it was the previous night, after we had you all bandaged up… but go ahead and go get that shirt, there will be a guard for you outside and down the hallway. I will be waiting for you to get back…"

Scooting over and off of the plushy and soft bed, I walked towards the door as I straightened my pants. Grabbing the door handle, I opened it, and looked back one more time, and saw Krystal sliding a robe over her shoulders as her tail swished around behind her. I smiled as I turned around and closed the door as I stepped out into the hallway, and I looked over and saw a guard standing about ten meters down the hallway. I started to walk over to him, careful to not be too quiet since he was facing the other way.

Tapping the guard on his shoulder, he looked back at me before he stepped away from me and faced me with a shocked expression. "Uh, sorry about that, but can you lead me to Tyler's room?"

"Yes, sir." The guardsman said as he began to walk down the long corridor, and I followed beside him in silence. When we reached an intersection with two more guards, they snapped to rigid attention, and I felt like I was going to be shot at a moment's notice. As we passed them, I heard one of them sigh as the other said, "That is the one…"

We grew further away from them as I couldn't pick up what they were saying anymore. I looked over at the guard that I was following, and I saw he was looking straight ahead with a stern and… _shocked, surprised… what is that look._

Ignoring it as being nothing to important, so I turned back forward, and saw another group of guards at an intersection, and this time, one of the guards was a female. While the males all stiffened and stood straighter, I saw her eyes track me as her muzzle hung open. I smiled as I passed her, and this seemed to shock her as her eyes widened slightly. When we passed the intersection I faced back forward as I felt myself frown slightly. Once more I heard the hushed whispers from behind me, "I heard he took on Garit..."

_Well… if that is what they are talking about, then at least I know why they are now acting strangely instead of hostile to me._

We stopped outside a door, and I grabbed the handle, but the guard that led me here tapped me on the shoulder. Turning to look at him, I asked, "Yes, what can I do for you…?"

He seemed to hesitate when I asked that, and he straightened as he finally asked, "Um, sir… is it… true that you saved Cerinia from the rebels?"

Smiling, I nodded as I said, "I didn't know I was saving it when I took out William… I just thought I was saving Krystal and her family at the time."

He nodded, but just as I began to turn around, he asked, "Is it also true that you took on Garit in a fight… and won?"

Facing the guard again, I said quietly, "I wouldn't say I won, or else I wouldn't have these bandages on."

"With all due respect, sir, anyone and everyone else that has ever fought him in solo combat has been killed… so I believe that makes you the winner, sir."

I smiled as I placed a hand on his armored shoulder, and I said, "Well, thanks for the compliment. Have a good day now; I will walk back to Krystal's room when I'm ready."

Turning back and walking into the room, I saw a husky, Samantha, sitting along a bed, and I felt my eyebrow rise as she turned and looked at me…

**A.N.: Ok, got another chapter finished, glad I'm starting to write them faster again. I hit a small bump in the road early on in this chapter, but once I got writing, it got demolished!**

**Jedelas: Think of it like this, Wolf may love her, but wouldnt you be freaked out a bit to wake up, next to a vixen in her equivalent of a swimsuit? I personally myself wouldnt care either way, but sleeping is something you wouldnt do with a stranger or person you only know for a weeks time. As for Samantha and Tyler, im working on a specail type of romance/awkwardness for those two to share.**

**Comrade: lol, I try to base Wolf off of some of my personal traits, and the way he responded is how i would most likely do it. Hehe... i bet the fur wouldnt stop _you_ from staring at Flora XD... but yeah,that would be funny to hear, that entire "oh it has fur" part xD... Yes, stories can be a bit dry if they only include action... even that movie, expendables 2, was a bit dull with only action.**

**PointCaliber: Yup, i luaghed when i thought it up, so i just HAD to put that gingerbread man part in there! As for americans having long breaks, it is 2 weeks DURING Christmas, with a few holidays here and there during school. we do got long breaks, but damn, European schools are better! They may have a confusing (to me and other american students) school schedules, but then again, im willing to bet 2 out of 3 european kids are smarter than me.**

**Jadley: I try to make my stories good, though a few of them i admit are kinda written sloppily. Glad you are enjoying it too!**

**GrimlockX4: OH OH! You asked the question for the marriage part, well i put it in chapter 12! xD and for Samantha and Tyler, their relationship will grow mainly becuase Samantha will keep pushing for him to want to date her, more will be explained later on!**


	11. Embarrassments

**Chapter 11: Embarrassments**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Stepping further into the room, I asked, "What are you doing here… and where's Tyler?"

Samantha looked nervous suddenly, and she said, "I'm here to go on a date with Tyler. H-He's in the shower."

"A _date_ huh? I didn't know Tyler was that romantic that fast…" I said in a teasing voice as I walked over and sat in the chair like I did when Tyler and I shared this room. I saw Samantha look away with a childish grin on her muzzle as I saw the skin beneath her fur turn a bright shade of red. Her hands instantly clasped onto each other as her tail did a little jig on the bed.

"No, it is just a friendly date, nothing too special…" She said, still not meeting my gaze.

_You know what, screw the fact that she is animalistic, I'm going to have some fun with her now…_ "So... you don't like Tyler that way, I thought he was a nice guy, who knows, he may actually like you. Why not go on a romantic date with Ty-"

"_WOLF!?"_ Both Samantha and I jumped from the loud booming voice, and her tail stopped its furious wagging as we looked over and saw Tyler standing in a doorway with a towel around his waist. I grinned sheepishly, but before I opened my mouth, he said, "I come out of the shower hoping to grab some clothes real fast, and your organizing a date for me!?"

I chuckled quietly as he put it that way, but I stopped when I saw his furious looking red face. I lowered my head and held my laughter in the best I could, "Yeah, p-pretty much…"

_OH GAWD, it is _SO_ hard not to laugh right now!_ Tyler shook his head as he placed a hand on his face and asked, "What do you need kid…?"

"Well, I need a spare shirt if you got one…"

After I said that, he smiled, but not just any smile, this was a smile that gave me shivers. He chuckled lightly as he said, "Sorry kid, I don't got no spares to lend to you… might as well ask the Governor… or your step- never mind." He said as he looked over at Samantha.

I frowned as I grumbled slightly, but I stood up anyways, and walked over to the door. As I looked back, I saw Samantha watching Tyler's every move, and I whistled lowly, and she looked over. _HAHA, just like an actual dog. _"Don't forget," Tyler looked over at me now, "he may like you as well."

Tyler's face turned a beet red as he took in a gust of air, and I shut the door just as he yelled my name. I couldn't help but chuckle as I made my way back down the hallway. As I passed many doors, I came upon a intersection, and per usual, the guards all snapped to attention. I continued to walk, but I noticed now that the look in their eyes wasn't hostility, but respect and awe. The halls now seemed brighter, now that I realized that they wouldn't shoot me in my back. _I guess that is what happens when you save the planet they inhabit from rebels, they end up wanting to be your friend._

Coming across the next intersection, it seemed they had a guard switch, since now there were three females, and only a single male in the group. The difference now however, the females _all_ looked at me, and it was then that I felt slightly shy. _I really need to get a shirt…_

I walked past them, but I stopped as one of them said, "Sir?"

After I turned to face them, I saw the male had a look of shock on his face as he looked at the German Shepard female across from him, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

She seemed to shift on her feet as her hands tightened on her rifle, and the other two females looked at her as she asked, "Are you the diplomat Wolf… the one who fought the rebel leader?"

"Uh, yes I am." I said. _Okay, maybe being popular isn't the best thing… especially among the ladies._

All three of the females smiled, and even the male seemed genuinely astonished, but unlike the females, he retained his discipline, which I highly appreciated. It seemed they were going to ask something else, so I quickly said, "Sorry, but I need to get going…"

They all seemed disappointed when I said that, but I quickly turned around, and kept walking, hoping I could put distance between myself and them as I continued back to… my room. I sighed as I rubbed my shoulder gently, and I couldn't help but think of my fight with Garit. _He was a tough one to fight, not to mention he was around three full feet taller than me. I'm not sure I could have lived long against him in a regular standoff, since he has the advantage of height, strength, and reach. Hell, all he would have to do is kick me every time I got close in order to actually win without breaking a sweat…_

Arriving at the last intersection, I didn't see any guards, so I walked down the hallway, and into the room where Krystal was. When I entered, I saw she was sitting on top of her bed, but this time, covered in a robe. She looked over at me as I entered, and I walked over to her and sat down beside her. "How long do humans usually live?"

I looked over at Krystal with a shocked expression, and asked, "Why does that matter?"

She sat up and looked squarely at me as she said, "I want to know how long I will get to live with you, which is why…"

"Well… guys usually live around seventy to eighty years if they are healthy… ladies can live to ninety more often than guys."

Krystal smiled as she leaned into me and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged her back, just for the sake of it, since I had been missing her for a months' time before I became 'diplomat'. "Cerinian's have a similar lifespan, though some avains live to be over a hundred, while amphibians live to be around only fifty."

I pulled away slightly and asked, "Like birds and frogs?" Krystal nodded as she looked at me. _That is so cool, but so freaky…_

She giggled lightly, but I pulled away from her hug and stood up, "I'm going to take a shower now… where _is_ the bathroom though?"

After I asked her that, she stood up and grabbed my hand, and walked with me over to a wall. She pressed her palm into a spot along the wall, and I saw seams appear in the wall as it split apart. I stood there with wide eyes as a large and spacious bathroom appeared behind the wall, and Krystal pulled me into it. Looking around, I saw a toilet, a sink, a towel rack along with a dozen or so towels on it, and a shower next to a bath. I also saw a trashcan next to the sink, so I walked over, and began to take my bandages off my body.

"I will get the shower ready for us." I heard Krystal say, and I heard her walking towards the shower.

"Alright, I will just- WAIT, what!?" I turned and looked at her as her robe hit the ground and I felt the bandage slide from my hands and hang from my chest area. She looked back at me with what could only be called an innocent look, "Did you say, 'us'?"

Krystal nodded as she smiled sweetly, "We _are_ a couple now… aren't we?"

"Uh… uh, umm…" _I didn't know being a couple entailed me to take showers right away!_

As she began to reach around to her back, I quickly averted my gaze and turned around. _Krystal is undressing not _ten_ feet from me… think about something else, do something else, um… bandages, take them off!_ Quickly and accurately, I began to take my bandages off, doing my best to ignore the fact that Krystal was somewhere in this bathroom with me. _Why Krystal… you must've gleamed from Tyler that this is _not_ how couples act right away._

I heard her giggle as water began to run, and I unwrapped another large portion of bandage from around my body. "Trust me Wolf; this shower won't be _so_ bad." I heard her approaching as she walked across the floor towards me, but I did my best to ignore it.

Once the last piece of bandage fell from my body, I saw the bruises on my chest and stomach area, along with my sides. Forgetting all about Krystal being close to me, I stood in awe and horror as I store at the wounds I had withstood against Garit. All he did was kick and throw me, but these bruises covered most of my torso. I even ignored the fog that began to accumulate around my body, but I was drawn from my musings as I felt a hand slide its way onto my shoulder. I closed my eyes as I felt the hand slide down my back, and I heard Krystal say, "You did take a lot of pain from Garit when you fought him… these bruises attest to that…" her hand made it into mine as I felt her pull me. "Turn around Wolf… you need to see something important."

"Do I have too?" I asked as I stood there. I felt Krystal's smooth fur of her muzzle slide onto my shoulder, and she said, "Yes… unless you want me to… bite." When she said that, her muzzle was removed, and replaced by the feeling of something sharp being placed along my shoulder.

"Please don't…" I said while I felt the pressure apply slightly. I sighed as I began to turn around, "Alright… ill face you."

Her muzzle moved away from my shoulder, and when I was facing her, she said, "Open your eyes now Wolf…"

Slowly, I opened my eyes, and was greeted by quite a sight. In front of me stood Krystal, but I could barely see her head amongst the foggy steam that now surrounded us. I smiled as I looked down, and upon seeing nothing, I asked, "So _this_ is why we were going to shower together…"

"Yup… the steam helps wash deeper into my fur, which is why the bathroom is so large. I can get my fur ready before I shower." Krystal said. I nodded slowly as I did my best to look around, but I couldn't see anything beside the steam. "Take off your pants now so we can finish the shower, the hot water only lasts around an hour… and the steam starts to dissipate thirty minutes afterwards."

_That request sounded so wrong… but alright. _I began to decloth myself as the fog masked my body, from even myself. _When you said we were going to take a shower together, I thought we were going to need to be close to each other to shower, guess I was wrong for once._

When I finished, I walked with Krystal towards the shower area as she giggled. I looked over towards her floating head, but right as I opened my mouth, I walked into the wall. **Thunk…** "Ow…" I muttered as I held my face, and stepped closer to Krystal to avoid another incident like that.

"One, sorry I didn't lead you to the door, and two… well, the water only hits a single area, so we will still be close to each other." Krystal said as I heard her giggle slightly from my walk into the wall.

Stopping, I store where Krystal just disappeared to, and I felt my face heat up as I said, "Well fuck…"

**A.N.: I have chosen to make this chapter shorter as well than a few previous chapters… if I keep updating as much as I do, I had better at least make sure I don't overload myself… this chapter was finished two hours after chapter 10. But now I'm tired, so I will finish a chapter (or start) 1 for another story of mine. Hope you all enjoyed this one. Also, I tried to keep it 'T', while ALSO still making it awkward for Wolf. Please don't hate me for this chapter, I'm trying to play around with a few new writing ideas I'm coming up with. I did a similar scene in 'A New Different Guardian,' but they were owls in that story, so it isn't exactly the same, since these are hominoids, and not birds.**

**PointCaliber: Heh, When i think of other english speakers, my mind instantly thinks about those in Europe. coildguns would be a cool thing, and much more so for a railgun, but i tried to keep it in reality, who would give a teenager one of those guns? even if they were traveling to an extraterrestail world with hominoid animals? lol...**

**Jedelas: I managed to get an OC/Krystal story doing good, but not only that, but a Cerinia story at that! I will admit however, that Cpt. Fox is one of the reasons it is so successful. As for the fanbase idea, i had thought of that, what if i had it where the ladies like swarmed him becuase he is 'strong'? lol.**

**GrimlockX4: Sometimes i think you guys are the same person... but they say great minds think alike, you and jedelas reviews are SO similar xD.**

**Comrade: Expendables 2 _was_ somewhat good, but it wasnt perfect... but i was just using it as an example. As for looking at Flora, either way i meant. But instead of the fluffy fur, i would want to feel the ears of the kiedran! The best i would be able to see is a husky or my cats ears, since they are like the kiedran, and partly Basitin. '**_touchy..._**' YOU always get me to luagh during your reviews, make an account so i can at least PM you, I gotta wait till EVERY update to say something to you now. Chapter 11 for Fabled World will be updated tonight when i got internet on my computer, i got 4 chapters for this story, and it, to upload now. I _pushed_ those chapters out over the weekend xD**


	12. Relaxation

**Chapter 12: Relaxation**

**-Back on Earth-**

A single letter was slid into a mailbox as a mailman drove away. As the vehicle disappeared from hearing into the distance, the wind and call of nature began to sound. Footsteps were audible as the only piece of mail was waiting inside its snug envelope, carrying either good, or bad news, for the recipient. _**CREAK!**_

When a tan hand opened up the mail box, light flooded into the dark space, and it was revealed to the man that had grabbed the envelope that a red ink seal was what kept the letter encased in its paper prison. In the top corner was a mail sticker of an eagle holding a scroll and arrows, each in a respective talon as the bright green letters below it read, 'military'. On the center of the letter was a small mailing address, but that wasn't of much concern to the man.

The letter was opened as the man walked back up the steps to his home, and he opened the doorway as he discarded the envelope. He leaned his head down as he walked into a room with another person, his wife. As he began to read, he spoke out loud so his wife would know what he was reading.

"Dear Parent(s) or Guardian(s) of Wolf,

I am the head director of foreign affairs for our nation, though our line of work is far from that of planet Earth. I am contacting you now to let you know that your son was collected on Monday, per a need of national interest. Your son once visited another planet by a pure lucky chance, and his skills and knowledge of the planets inhabitants made him a prime example to have as our diplomat to the planet known as Cerinia, by its locals. Wolf's mission was a success, but I'm sorry to inform you that you will be required to remain on Earth as the negotiations solidify. Wolf will be committed to planet Cerinia for the… rest of his life…" The man looked up at his wife with a surprised and outraged look. He looked back down at the letter, and continued, "…The negotiations went as the United States Government receive a tremendous avalanche of technology, for Wolf to… marry… the Princess, of Cerinia…"

The letter slowly drifted down to the ground as the man continued to look where it had just been.

"Richard…?" the woman began to ask, but just as she did, the large man collapsed from the shock that had manifested itself inside of him. _My son has been taken away… to marry an alien… I haven't even met…_ The man thought, just as blackness surrounded his vision.

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I was currently sitting down on the bed as Krystal brushed her fur in the mirror near a table. The shower had been… interesting, to say the least for me, but it wasn't something I was looking forward to in the future. I made extra sure to mask my thoughts as Krystal was probably going to try and read them… again. _She may be beautiful, and sure, I would've enjoyed sleeping with her, but come on, she was almost entirely naked. A shower… I'm alright with it as long as the steam keeps blocking out everything rated M, but I swear she kept bumping into me on purpose. It isn't like I can say anything or it will be considered 'cold', and that will just get my feet stomped on, and she is pretty heavy when it is concentrated on my feet._

Looking over at Krystal, I smiled as she set her brush down, _finally she is done…_

Krystal stood up and walked over to me, but when she reached me, she sat down next to me and said, "What do you feel like doing today?"

"Um, I don't know… maybe you should choose." I said as I looked over and outside the window.

"Good, I was hoping you would say that." Krystal said, and I quickly looked over at her with a surprised frown. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and store up into my eyes as she rested her head along the shirt her father had given me. "I think we can first go grab something to eat, and then we can go see a movie… Father gave me the entire day to spend with you, so I don't intend on wasting it…"

My frown turned upside down, and I said, "Learning local sights… sounds good."

As she stood up with me, she grabbed my hand, and I felt my face heat up slightly.

**Knock, Knock, Knock!**

Krystal sighed, but she pulled me over to the doorway with her while the person on the other side waited for a response. When we reached the door, I reached out and grabbed the handle just as Krystal did, and I felt my face heat up even more, but I looked over and saw Krystal smiling towards me. Looking back forward, I opened the door and saw a tall canine guard of some kind standing there with a small purse in his hands, along with a pistol held in the other. "Lady Krystal, here is your purse," he said as he extended his arm out to Krystal, who graciously took it, "and Mr. Wolf, this is yours, since your weapon was damaged in the rebels incursion." And then he held the Pistol out for me. I nodded as I took it, but before I asked my next question, he held out a holster type thing, and then he marched away. I looked at Krystal as I held the two items, and I began to slide the holster onto my pants loop.

Sliding the pistol into its proper holster, I felt Krystal slide her arm through my own, and we began to walk down the hallway. "Krystal…?"

"Yes Wolf?"

I sighed as I tightened my arm around hers, and I asked, "What will the others on Cerinia think if they find out you chose me as a husband…? I don't even look like anything or anyone else, how will I fit in here?"

After I finished, Krystal giggled a little bit and I looked over at her with a curious expression as she kissed my cheek and said, "You are thinking about all that too soon. I'm sure once they know you are the hero of Cerinia, they will more than likely accept you, just as I have come to accept, and love, you."

Smiling at how Krystal put it, I stopped walking and pulled Krystal into a hug. _I guess it is moments like this that make up for the… awkwardness you keep putting me through._

"I wouldn't want to make your life miserable on Cerinia, now would I?"

I chuckled as I pulled away, and we continued walking, "I would hope not, I'm already ill at ease standing out how much I am."

We walked passed an intersection with mixed genders, but I saw the eyes of the female guards widen slightly, but they remained looking forward. _Hey, why is it all the female guards seem to like me, even though I'm not even Cerinian?_

Krystal looked at me with a confused expression, and then it morphed into one of humorous happiness. She waited until we were further away from the guards before she said, "The females on Cerina judge by actions, though how you look also plays a role in it, but they think highly of you since you fought Garit."

Chuckling, I said, "They treat it like I fought the biggest and baddest thing on all of Cerinia."

When Krystal stopped our forward momentum along with gazing at me with a strong intentness, I looked into her gaze as she said, "He is by far the biggest out of every Cerinian, Lylatin, and most of the apes from Venom. You may have possibly fought the strongest fighter in all of Cerinia.

I felt my jaw hang open slightly as I couldn't fathom doing such a task. I wasn't an adult yet, though I would be one in a few months. I only took basic fighting classes, not to mention I was by far not the strongest kid. Then I look at the fact that I somehow beat a wolf that was tougher, meaner, _and_ leaner than me, and came out supposedly 'on top.'

"Wait… Lylatin? Venom? What are those?" I asked helplessly as Krystal came around and grabbed my arm with hers once again.

She rested her head against my shoulder as she explained, "Cerinia is far from the other solar systems of our galaxy, so we rarely visit Lylat. Lylat is another planet, very much like your own if our reports are correct. It is the central… hub, for all of the many races that we know of, except for apes and humans. The Lylat system has numerous habitable planets, surprisingly, and one of the other main planets is known as Venom." Krystal shivered slightly from beside me, but before I could ask why, she continued, "Venom is the worst planet of any I know of, and I'm glad I have only read reports, instead of visiting it myself. It is a planet ruled by criminals, thieves, and every other type of foul creatures."

Tightening my grip around Krystal, I said, "Well at least you won't need to go there by yourself if it is ever required. Since I'm required to be _your_ husband," chuckling quietly, since I wouldn't marry any other Cerinian, "I wouldn't let you go to that planet alone or not without me by your side."

*Gurgle* I looked down towards Krystal's stomach as I smiled. She blushed beneath her blue fur, and I smiled as I said, "I guess that is the note that we need to get going…"

…

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

Samantha and I were in a park for our hangout day, for I wouldn't call it a date. Samantha was dozing off on my shoulder while I was looking up into the sky. Every once in a while, a spaceship/airplane of some kind would glide through the atmosphere like some kind of shooting star. Taking a deep breath in, I felt the warm breeze blowing over my skin as the smell of wildflowers flowed into my nose. While the air was warmer than I usually liked, the breeze kept me in a comfortable temperature.

While I was now looking down and across the park, I saw children of all kinds running around and playing what must've been tag. I saw a pack of dog children, some with droopy ears, floppy ears, or in some cases, straightened like Samantha's. I saw another kid playing with what looked like a cougar or mountain lion of some kind, but the difference was, this child was a bird. _How strange…_

Movement drew my attention, and I looked down as Samantha scooted closer to me and wrapped an arm around my opposite shoulder while her head remained on the other. I enjoy Samantha's company, but in some cases, it starts to feel strange and sometimes just purely scary weird. _She is a dog… I would consider actually going steady with her if she was a human, but I can't date her seriously… it won't seem right._

_But I guess it wouldn't hurt to enjoy her company while I can._ I sighed softly as I wrapped an arm around her and closed my eyes. A short nap wouldn't kill me, but I also was feeling lazy in what could only count as a spring day surrounded me. Letting my head rest on the tree I was leaning against, I could hear the sound of laughter from children and the drone of craft in the air above. _Life is too good to be true sometimes…_

"Tyler…" I looked over just as Samantha yawned. When her muzzle closed again, I felt her tense up briefly, before she sighed and asked, "Do you feel like going to go grab a bite?"

I smiled at how she said that, _your teeth can probably bite through anything…_ "Sure, why not?"

Samantha leaned off of me as she stretched, and I got up and onto my feet. When I turned and saw Samantha standing up, I grabbed her hand, and helped her up to her feet. She smiled at me as I attempted to release her hand, but she just kept holding onto it. She leaned towards me and gave me a quick dog kiss on the side of my face, and I internally flinched. _That is still way to close to how a pet dog would give its owner a kiss… she is nice, but she is just too much like my old dog to consider dating her…_

Attempting to appear polite, I smiled as I continued to hold her hand, and I she smiled wider as she pulled my hand towards her as she began to walk. When I was trailing slightly behind her, I felt the smile fall from my face as sadness replaced it; _it has been so long since I dated someone… I can't even remember the basics if I _did_ date her…_

**A.N.: Chapter 12 is up, please let me know what you all thought, and I will say, in the next 3-4 chapters, a MAJOR change is going to happen, not to just Wolf, or Tyler, but on a much bigger, grander scale.**

**Jedelas: *NOTE: SORRY IF NOT JEDELAS* The chapter was a SPICY one xD. but yeah, Im doing my best not breaking the M barrier, yet, but im still going to be putting scenes like that in... the steam is what made it perfect to use for that chapter.**

**Comrade: Hey, when you got the idea to write a bath scene still fresh in your mind, why not use that for both stories then? lol, that is why you got two scenes instead of one, not trying to seem like a pervert xD. Yes, i know starwars, and im also the steady stream of stories if that is what you are looking for, though the next story im going to work on after this one and Fabled world, is going to be a crossover of Halo/TwoKinds, and that story is _not_ going to be a pushover, im going to pour my all into that sucker, so stay tuned.**

**PointCaliber: The first mistake was a true mistake, but the second one you pointed out is exactly what i ment. just like 'the dog store at the cat', instead of saying 'the dog was staring at the cat.' And sorry, Australia is actually one of the few countries not often discussed in my classes, but it isnt forgotten, not entirely at least ;]. But yeah, austrailia, africa, britian, italy, and parts of the middle east speak english, but you need to really think about the ones that do, thats only why.**

**GrimlockX4: Hey hey, if you think they are heating up NOW, wait until i upload the next chapter, then you will change your mind XD! As for Tyler, i wouldve responded the same way, but if it was occuring in front of a female, not to mention anthro, i would try to have more than just lower body covered...**

**Jadley: figuratively and metaphorically, things havent stopped yet, dual meanings also implied, but not only to just the living creatures.**


	13. Shattering's

**Chapter 13: Shattering's**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Krystal had led me outside of the mansion and to a store shop quite near her…_our_ home/palace. She was holding my hand that was closer to her, and I had already made the mistake of trying to get it free from her grasp. We were in public at the time, and instead of a swift stomp to my foot, I had received a jab to my ribs from her elbow, and she had managed to make it unnoticeable. Least to say, all the surrounding Cerinians were surprised as they saw us holding hands, but a few more were downright disturbed or disgusted by the sight; noticeable from the way they had looked between Krystal and I.

Grabbing the door handle, I pulled it open, and Krystal walked in as she smiled at me, but that didn't mean she released my hand. I sighed as I followed her in, and I saw we were in what appeared to be a fancy restaurant of some kind, but it wasn't as filled as I would've expected a restaurant of its decorations and style. _Nice place, but where is everyone? It is practically deserted save for a few families…_

It was true, only a few tables had families in them. Krystal looked back at me with a smile and said, "This may be a restaurant, but by nighttime it is a club and bar."

_Ohh…_ Looking over at the counter, I now recognized the telltale of closed alcohol cabinets, and I could only imagine the alcohol in the cabinets. "Hey, uh… how old do you need to be to drink on Cerinia?"

We walked over to a booth near a window, and as we sat down, Krystal said, "There isn't really an age requirement, more so it is how the parents think. But none of the parents on all of Cerinia have ever let a child below fourteen drink." Setting my hands and arms on the table, I leaned forward onto my arms as I smiled.

Krystal must've been trying to read my mind, because her face flushed into utter confusion until I asked, "Have _you_ ever drunken before?"

The expression she now wore was absolutely priceless, but also one of curiosity. She was smiling as it appeared she was only smirking, but her ears were laid down backwards as her eyes shifted between my own and the table. Reaching over, I grabbed her hand as she finally sighed, and nodded her head slowly. _You know what, I now want to try some Cerinian alcohol… it may not be permitted where I'm from, but firstly, I'm not there currently. And secondly, I want to try the difference between what Cerinians and humans try…_

"So what do you say…?" I asked as Krystal giggled lightly as she looked at me. her smile turned into one of a grin as she looked over, and I followed her gaze and saw a waitress walking over. _Hey… I know that squirrel. I think I ran into her when I first started exploring Iris… when a bulldog began chasing me…_

"Hello, may I take your order?" The squirrel waitress asked.

_**I thought I was the only one you ran into…**_ "Um, yes. Can we have two specials, and also, another two fire throats?" Krystal said, and I looked over at her in bewilderment.

"Alright, your order will be out in five minutes. I will be right back with your drinks." The waitress said as she wrote something down on a notepad. She walked away swiftly, and I asked, "Fire throats?"

Krystal looked back at me with a smile as she said, "Those are the drinks… I think I got the mild ones…"

_Ah… that doesn't sound very reassuring…_ leaning back, I looked up at the ceiling, and looked up at the source of the indoor air conditioner, and smiled. "Now that… that is just neat…" Krystal looked up, and we were both looking at a fan. But to me, it wasn't just any fan, it was like two fans in one, the only difference between it and the fans I was used to, this one was hovering in midair while also providing cool air. The two rotors on the fan rotated in opposite directions, but they were doing so in a fashion where it remained in one spot in the air. Krystal looked back down at me and giggled as she leaned over the table and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

Blushing, I looked back down, and from the corner of my eye, I could see the parents of a family watching us. Ignoring them, I looked at Krystal and said, "Where I'm from, our fans are connected to the ceiling… not to mention they either don't work, or are too effective." Thinking of the fans I was used to, Krystal nodded as she in turn projected an image back at me. I felt my face heat up even more as I turned away, _so I was really that interested in the fan?_

Krystal nodded while my cheeks slowly began to lose the redness in them, but I still felt the heat radiating from my face. Giving off a huff of air made me feel slightly better, and the more I thought about myself staring at the fan, the more it actually did seem humorous. Letting out a silent chuckle, I returned my gaze to Krystal. Maybe it was time for me to change the tables, and let Krystal be the embarrassed fox…

_Beautiful blue fur, petite white muzzle, and who could forget those sterling light green eyes, not to mention amazing figure as well. You must get quite the admirers with your looks; I guess it won't be too hard to make Cerinian guys' jealous when I'm dating the most beautiful vixen on the entire planet._ I grinned as I looked at Krystal, watching her the entire time as her features began to change before my very gaze. She at first smiled warmly, and then she began to blush lightly through her fur; but that still wasn't enough for what she had been subjecting me to for the past few days.

_Now that I actually think about it, your kisses are quite sweet as well as your hugs. Do I even need to mention more than that?_ She continued to smile as she looked away slightly, but I had one more idea that may seal the deal with my revengeful blushing tactics. _Oh and Krystal, your personality is the perfect highlight about you, it is probably the best in the entire universe, and that is what I _love_ about _you_._

After I finished, she ducked her head lower as she giggled and smiled widely, and her eyes temporarily shifted back over to my own as her blush clearly showed through her white fur. _This is perfect… but you are even more so…_ taking a quick mental picture, I focused on that image so Krystal could see her face. The redness in her cheeks deepened miraculously even more, and I full out smiled from her reaction. _Mission to make Krystal blush, has been accomplished…_

Sitting straighter in her seat, she smiled as a light flickered through her eyes, and she looked me in my eyes directly and unwavering as she opened her muzzle, and whispered loud enough for me to hear, "I will just get you back later."

I chuckled as she said that, and I held her gaze as I said, "You have done everything that would make me blush so far, so I'm happy to say, that is very unlikely." I crossed my arms as she let her smile fall slightly, and I saw her concentrate momentarily. _**Then how about this?**_ The next thought I had just received, made me pale drastically as my smile immediately vanished. "You wouldn't…"

She nodded as she said, "It is going to eventually happen, you might as well, as you say, 'suck it up', and just deal with it…"

"You won't make me do _that_… I know you won't…" I stuttered out as I shivered violently.

Krystal's only response was she giggled lightly and continued to smiled at me as she put on a sweet smile, and innocently said, "It wasn't going to happen for another week… but I can just change that for tonight. It won't hurt, trust me…"

The squirrel returned from earlier, and as she set the food and drinks on the table, she asked, "Is there anything else I can get for you two?"

Laughing nervously, and lightly, I said, "I'm going to need a refill on my Fire Throat…"

"Yours is still… full…" In the small time it had taken her to say those four words, I had picked up, and chugged the Cerinian alcohol, and I was left with watery eyes as the liquid burned down my throat. _I can't believe you're going to make me…_

* * *

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

As we walked down the street towards the Governors home, Samantha was still holding my hand as she said, "I met Krystal at this restaurant one night while I was off duty. The restaurant features as a club, bar, and a restaurant during the daytime hours. I can assure you that you will love the food they serve, and they also have these drinks that are like fire in a glass, but they won't kill you, not as much as they send your mouth on a thrill ride. Fire Throat was their name if I'm not mistaken, and they are also one of the hotter, yet better, of any Cerinian drink I have ever tried…"

_Woo… I forgot how much a girl can talk if they like you… Fire Throat, huh? Sounds like a drink that can burn something bad if you drink it. Ha, I should get one to go and give it to Wolf; tell him its apple juice or something like that. It would be a nice little payback for this unwanted date he assigned for me. I should've been working on paperwork by now, but instead I'm trying to enjoy a date with Samantha. Not that I mind or anything, but I could be spending what time I have on Cerinia much more productively than I am now._

Samantha stopped walking as she looked back at me with a smile, and she I saw we were standing in front of a door. "So this is the place with the fabled Fire Throat, huh?" I asked as I looked through the glass. _Seems pretty empty…_

Samantha nodded, so I let go of her hand as I opened the door, and she walked in, with me following her closely behind. When we stepped inside the restaurant, I noticed a few things; the fans in the restaurant were _hovering_ above the tables, there were a few families here and there, and I saw the back of a blue furry head.

Moving further in, I quickly grabbed Samantha's hand, and when I looked over, I saw her tail moving frantically as she smiled warmly at me. Looking back the other way, I led her towards where I had a strong suspicion Krystal, _and_ Wolf were. As we approached, I noticed a squirrel dropping off a clear tall glass of red liquid, but the way it seemed to move in the glass, I suspected it was liquor instead.

_Voila, it _is_ Krystal and Wolf…_

Krystal turned her head, and saw us there, and she seemed pleasantly surprised. Until I saw Wolf, I thought everything was alright, yet he was crying as he lightly rubbed his throat. I let go of Samantha's hand, and quickly jogged over to Wolf and crouched down and asked worriedly, "Wolf, what happened!?" _Oh sheesh, now I'm sounding like an older brother…_

He pointed a finger towards Krystal as he quietly said, "She… She's going to make… make me…" He coughed lightly and swallowed. "Sorry, that Fire Throat drink was just extremely hot… but Krystal; she's going to make me do something I don't want…"

I chuckled as I patted his shoulder, and said, "That's what being in a relationship is all about bud…"

"Just if you had telepathy…" Wolf said, and he shivered as he looked back at Krystal, who had an innocent smirk across her muzzle. _Do I even want to know…_ Krystal looked at me, and gave me a quick wink before she returned her gaze to Wolf…

**A.N.: CLIFFY! This chapter was meant PACIFICALLY for you all to let you minds wonder and be left to guess what is in store for Wolf later tonight. *wink wink*… I can say this, YOU ALL GOT A CLIFFY! LMAO!**

**Comrade: Well, you see how my two main stories are, so you will just need to guess on my future crossover.**

**GrimlockX4: I thought of putting some humor into that fainting part, and glad it worked out. Get the military father to pass out from a letter xD**

**PointCaliber: Hey, becuase EVERY time i look at your review and i luagh, this got posted sooner xD!**

**Jedelas: Could've added a bit more!? fine... hope this chapter covers the fee... but this cliffy... it will wait a week before i update for this story... feel free to speculate xD**


	14. Fatal Error

**Chapter 14: Fatal Error**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Krystal and I were walking home so we could partake in an event of our lives, which would permanently seal our two relationships together. She chose the worst thing for us to do together, especially when I was already as uncomfortable as it was. Samantha had dragged Tyler off to go do something else at Krystal's order, which left Krystal and I all alone with each other. My stomach wasn't feeling all that great, a mix from the alcohol and what was soon to come; and strangely, Cerinian alcohol doesn't get me as drunk as human alcohol.

Krystal tightened her grip on my hand as we drew closer to the mansion type home, and that was the best I could call it. It was a mix between a mansion, governmental building, and a mix of just a large complex. Krystal and her family weren't royalty from what I could tell, so calling it a palace wasn't exactly correct.

A giggle came from beside me, and I looked over as Krystal looked up at me as she said, "I'm going to make the special event _so_ special for you…"

I let out a groan as she kissed me on my cheek, and I felt my face heat up as her affection turned a few heads…

Her smile dropped as she raised a hand to her forehead, and I saw her wince while she shook slightly. We both stopped walking, and I looked at her as she grabbed my shoulder tightly, and she cried out in pain as she fell legs stopped supporting her weight. As I grabbed her and held her, I asked, "Hey, Krystal, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me as I saw tears welling up in her eyes, and she whimpered quietly, "P-Pain… someone is in... lots of… pain… AH!"

Krystal yelled out as she clutched her forehead more, and I picked her up and looked around. I saw a few restaurants, with a dozen or so people surrounding us. Running towards a restaurant with outdoor seating, I set Krystal down in an open chair, and I held her hand as I turned to a canine and said, "Call the emergency services!" I looked back at Krystal as she whimpered again, and I felt her pain lightly, literally. Whatever it was, she was dealing with it telepathically, _maybe if she shares the weight of it with me, I can't let her suffer like this alone._ "Krystal, share it with me… don't take it by yourself…"

Leaning forward, I felt it intensify, and I winced as well, but Krystal said, "N-No… I won't force you to!"

"Krys, just do it, as your soon to be husband, I won't let you deal with this by yourself." I said as I grabbed both her hands. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at my determined expression, and I felt like she was searching for my sureness. She nodded before she said, "Brace yourself…"

As soon as she said that, I let down any mental barriers I had in place, and I felt a wall of mental pain shake the very foundation of the ground beneath me. I grunted in pain as I raised one of my hands to my own head, it was like a level five hurricane, but in the form of a migraine. _As long as I have you Krystal, I will be fine…_

**(Garit's P.O.V.)**

"Start the teleporter; we are receiving troops from Venom in five minutes!" I yelled out as I stood in the giant room. Everything had been cleared from the room to accommodate the two dozen venom troops in heavy power armor that would be arriving shortly. My hands were clasped behind my back while I wore my best uniform; _I need to look my best, while showing how I am the one in charge. I will _not_ allow these troopers to think of me as some pushover, my reputation alone should supersede the fools, but I will need to be extra careful as well. Venom spec op troopers have an attitude, just how we need them to be…_

Turning my muzzle and facing one of the technicians, I said, "Prepare the defiliberator for the receiver, adjust the power input my five point three decibels of square inch. We do _not_ want these boys being locked in underpowered armor."

"Roger that sir!" The technician began to frantically type on the computer monitor he was near, and I could hear the air crackle with power above the teleportation pad. Blue light began to physically crawl and zap across the top of the surface of the device, and then I could see outlines above it. I stepped closer to the pad as I started to make out the shapes of black power armor inside the white circular haze. They shapes were getting sharper and sharper as the time dragged on, and when they were visible, my blood ran cold.

The troopers were writhing around in pain, many of them were standing, but a few were kneeling; a single trooper lay on the pad in the light, blood seeping from a crack in his helmet. I was left speechless as I watched the light continuing to brighten; the sound of a carrier flagship is what occupied my hearing. The loud humming noise was accompanied by what sounded like rushing wind, even for me, the great General Garit O'Donnell, it made me cringe.

A horrifically loud zipping noise sounded from inside the room, and I felt something painful blow through my neck. Before I could register what it was, everything grew silent, and the light was once again dim, before a loud groan occurred.

**-Que the dramatically suspenseful music-**

**ZIP!** A ball of light appeared among the frozen venom troops as my breath was sucked away. The light appeared so fragile and peaceful, until it winked out of existence.

**_BBOOOOOMMMM!_** Screams, yells, and the sound of millions of pounds of dirt shot upwards. Everything collapsed around me as I felt the ground beneath my feet shake violently, and I saw a dark blackish red light shoot up, into the now exposed sky. _What have I done…!?_

**Local Space Station Above Cerinia**

In a command and logistics room a young Cornerian transfer raven was studying a screen along his counter, and he looked behind him and yelled out, "Sir, I'm reading erratic power signals over here!"

A rusty colored blood hound stood up from his place alongside another monitor, and he walked over to the younger raven. He leaned over the ravens shoulder as he asked, "Tell me son, what is it you are reading?"

"This graph here, it is saying there is enough power in a single place _in_ Cerinia that would crack a planet, theoretically of course sir…"

"Bring that spot on screen son." The old rusty hound said as the raven began to fiddle with a few notches and switches next to a monitor. Just as the screen flickered on, it showed an image of a blackish red laser beam erupt from the surface, and shot straight up towards the camera. It lasted for a few seconds before it instantly cut off, but the damage had been done.

**BANG! *rumble*** Every single soul inside the logistics room fell onto the floor as the lights turned off, before being replaced by a sharp red light. Klaxons were blaring as people all around the station began to pick themselves up and off of the ground. Outside of the room, and outside of the station, a giant ragged section was ripped from the Space station, and it was venting atmosphere. Back in the logistics room, everyone was gathered around the one operating camera screen, and what was visible, sent a chill through everyone's body. From a rough estimation, a part of Cerinia's surface was missing a chunk, only a mere thousand kilometers from the capital city Iris.

"By the gods, what happened…?" one of the other workers said aloud. The blood hound stood up and backed away from the screen and said in a loud voice, "Cerinia has been attacked by an unknown force, we must alert high command, and by the gods, may we find those responsible…"

* * *

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Krystal was feeling much better now, but we were on the ground as the ground shook violently beneath us. When the shaking had started, it was twice as powerful, but luckily the building we were near suffered only minor cracks along its walls and along the sidewalk. "Krystal, is this normal?" I asked over the rumble of the ground, already the shaking was starting to die down. Krystal looked over at me as she shook her head, and I was left to look around as the last of the shaking died down. _Just like home… just not as long or bad…_

The shaking was now dormant, but as I stood up, I could still feel slight aftershocks from the major quake. I shakily walked over, and helped Krystal to her feet, and I asked, "Is your head still hurting you?"

"N-No… thanks Wolf." She looked over at me, and I could only smile as she gave me one of those warm smiles. _Maybe now we can cancel the event for later tonight…?_

"That, is still going to happen." Krystal said as she leaned against me, and I looked away sadly.

I let out a huff as I said, "Let's get home then, so we can get it done and out of the way."

…

I was now back in the mansion home, standing in the middle of the room as Krystal smiled towards me. I felt myself blush as it felt like a lump was forming in my throat and it suddenly felt like it was extremely hard to breathe. **_Just relax… focus on me._** Facing back forward with a smile, I nodded, and the camera dog nodded as well before he flicked a switch downwards, and a red light appeared next to the lens. I took a shaky breath in as I focused on a sole thought, _Krystal._

"Hello to every Cerinain, my name is Wolf, and I was a diplomat between this world, and my home world of Earth." I took in another breathe as I continued to read the script off of the paper provided to me from the Gov… dad and Krystal. "My goal was a success, and our two worlds will continue to be a peace."

Reading through the next few lines, I felt my heart skip a beat and I looked over at Krystal as she smiled encouragingly, though I thought I saw a blush in her cheeks. Facing the camera again, "As for being the hero by saving Cerinia from the rebels a little over a month ago, it was decided that I would marry Krystal."

Krystal moved over to my side as she said facing the Camera, "Without the aid of Wolf's help, my family and I would have surely perished that fateful day. So I ask of all of Cerinia to welcome him with open arms, just as I have done. That concludes today's announcement…"

The camera man waited another second before he flicked the switch off, and I looked at Krystal as I said, "Shouldn't I have read this over first before I had to say it? Not only am I the 'hero of Cerinia', but I'm also the one that fought and lived from the biggest person apparently… Don't you agr-…"

I turned back as I began to ask the camera man, but I saw the red light of the camera, which meant it was still filming. My face felt like it began to burn, and I smiled nervously as I quickly said, "H-Hey Fred… the camera is still on."

The camera dog looked at me confused before he looked back at the side of the camera and his eyes shot wider in surprised before he turned off another switch, and _now _the camera was actually off. Fred gave me an apologetic look as Krystal giggled lightly, and he said, "S-Sorry, I guess I got… the wrong switch. I think I got the subtitle switch first time…"

"No… no, it is alright. I just hope that extra knowledge doesn't get to me in anyway."

Shaking my head, I looked towards the window and out to the city of Iris. It was and always would be stunning to know that this was bound to be my new home, but still, I wasn't sure if I would be all that suited to be here. _This planet, the people on it… I will never be fully accepted, not when I'm the only one without fur, a tail, and even a muzzle. Good deeds only go so far and count for only so much…_

Smoke… I saw smoke in the distance, and then I saw a spout of what looked like dirt shoot into the air, but I turned when I felt Krystal place a hand along my shoulder, and when I looked over. She was facing me with a worried look, and I already knew, she had read my most recent thought…

**A.N.: OUCHIE! I literally ****_JUST_**** finished this chapter, I was working on Fabled World the entire weekend, so I shorta rushed this chapter from 2hours last night, and 30mins just now… sorry if it shows. I've been thinking too much on that crossover, and I can say, it is going to be the best story I write, par none. I just hope I can detail it so much, that you all see what I see while I'm writing it.**

**GrimlockX4: Tell me… what did you think I was implying when I wrote those pieces all those times? XD I totally meant this chapter to be how it came out to be.**

**Comrade: Best thing about your question, it was never going to BE a romance :D. Lol, if I made it like Katt's special services, then I would've had to up the rating, least I come out like XxSantaruimxX.**

**Jedelas: I have seen a few bars like that when I used to live in the countryside. They are bars at night, but restaurants early in the day. Glad the chapter covered the fee. Cpt Fox is one of the top TOP of my favorite authors, especially when it comes to romance, so I'm glad it was like his, because that just means I'm following a great author!**

**PointCaliber: Oh man… I'm typing out my replys, look at your review, I went LMFAO! In class just now… and I don't want to appear Racist by doing those suggestions ;]**


	15. Evacuation Orders

**Chapter 15: Evacuation Orders**

**-High Command Briefing Room-**

The room was unusually quiet for an event such as this, but it was understandable with the frozen frame of Cerinia's missing chunk on the large screen. Those that made up the defense of Cerinia were sitting around a table as the screen began to rewind, stopping when it the image of the blackish red beam was shooting up. A throat cleared, and the lights dimmed until the surrounding canines, foxes, and various candids were visible. The old fox that spoke was the General for Weapon technological development, and this is what he said, "Gentle hounds and ladies… I feel bad to inform you that this _laser_ isn't of known origin. My division wouldn't know anything of a weapon of this magnitude, but I'm left to speculate, that it was some sort of energy beam of some sort."

Mummers ran around the room, but a younger version of the fox, but with reddish brown fur stood up and said, "It is of no energy that I know of General, I'm the head department of energy manufacturing and not even our power cells for our land master tanks on overload can do damage like that."

"We need to put our minds together, and figure this out! There are reports from all around the planet, whatever that thing is, it did something to the core. Cerinia, if not helped immediately, will collapse in upon itself, and subsequently, destroy itself." Another figure said, but this one remained in the shadows of his hat while he leaned back in his seat. This man was the Master General, possibly the oldest Cerinian alive, but also the wisest; he even found a way to temporarily stop aging, though he was left severely weak for that fact.

The room was once more quiet, but this time, the news that in time, Cerinia was doomed for destruction unless something was done immediately. "What _do_ we do…?"

No reply came, except the sound of shuffling papers. A sigh emerged from one of the figures at the table, and a packet of reports hit the table from someone immersed in shadows. The shadows seemed to hug this figure and hide who it was; even with a dimmed light directly above it. "There is nothing we _can_ do…" said a female voice.

"There is _always_ an option." Said the first General again, but the shadowy figure shook its head, before it seemingly appeared from the darkness. Many of the Generals flinched, while others store in mild shock; it was rare for a female to accompany high ranking meetings such as this. The female was a candid, or what would pass as a German Shepard for the human race.

"I'm the head researcher, developer, and maker of a technology that none of you old hounds even know about. Somehow the rebels stole our designs, and produced a product of their own, and that is the cause for what _will_ destroy Cerinia. We take precise risks to make sure our developed and produced technology. They exploited our security somehow, and when they took the design, they failed to realize the risk of using wrong materials for the making of the device, and the cause of it, they took a chunk of Cerinia with them to their deaths." She stopped as she looked around the table, and a General stood up as he patted down his creaseless uniform.

"And what technology is this…?"

"Teleportation technology between worlds, it has been done with another planet recently unreachable, since it is on the other side of the Milky Way galaxy."

The General scoffed as he said, "Impossible, there is no such technology… the technological feat of such a leap would've been shared by now."

As the General had finished saying '_impossible_', the German Shepard took out a clear device and began to tap on it, before moving it towards the screen. "Synchronize." Every single living thing looked at the screen as an image of a white hominoid figure appeared on the screen. Many would think of the figure as a hairless ape that stood up straighter, but a few had caught brief glimpses in Iris earlier on. "This here, is Wolf, the diplomat of that world, and soon to be husband of the Governors daughter."

"I take it you don't watch the news that much…" the German Shepard said. She clicked a few more things before she spoke next to her device, "Play."

The video began to play, and the hominoid figure took in a shaky breathe before speaking, "Hello to every Cerinain, my name is Wolf, and I was a diplomat between this world, and my home world of Earth." The _Wolf_ looked down at a paper as he took in another breath, "My goal was a success, and our two worlds will continue to be a peace."

Briefly, Wolf looked away from the camera to someone or something off screen, "As for being the hero by saving Cerinia from the rebels a little over a month ago, it was decided that I would marry Krystal."

Many of the Generals in the room took in a sharp breath, and even one of them had the thought, _this is a pretty good joke…_

A few muzzles dropped as Krystal appeared on the screen next to the alien, and then she solidified the thought in the air as she said, "Without the aid of Wolf's help, my family and I would have surely perished that fateful day. So I ask of all of Cerinia to welcome him with open arms, just as I have done. That concludes today's announcement…"

The subtitles that had been scrolling across the bottom of the screen disappeared, but the way he looked at Krystal suggested he didn't know the camera was still on as he said, "Shouldn't I have read this over first before I had to say it? Not only am I the 'hero of Cerinia', but I'm also the one that fought and lived from the biggest person apparently… Don't you agr-…" Wolf looked at the camera, and I saw his eyes widen. "H-Hey Fred… the camera is still on."

After a few seconds, the screen went blank as the screen once more changed, and now it was displaying a circular metal pad in the middle of a stark white room. Technicians could be seen moving about the room as the circular pad began to glow a dim white color, and soon, a bright flash flared in the center of the pad. Two hominoid creatures landed on the pad, but one of them fell to its knees and shouted, "AURGG! What in the hell!?"

When the screen froze, the female technological director said, "That is a video feed of our teleportation device."

"Why didn't yours do what the rebels did then?"

The female dog sighed as she said, "Because they exploited some factors that led to fatal causes."

The head of energy manufacturing stood up and said, "So they exploited your tech, and it in turn will destroy Cerinia as we know it?"

While the rest of the fox and candid Generals began to get riled up, the researcher held up her hand, and said, "There are more _technological exploits_ than you think. First, it didn't utilize certain properties, which is unknown for what pieces, and the reason the blast of energy; that is most likely because they utilized too much energy and the focused beam is where the center of the teleportation pad was. I can assure you however, that we are lucky… everyone on Cerinia is lucky; we have time to evacuate."

"How are we lucky!? We lost a part of Cerinia!" shouted the younger fox.

"Because, during early testing on barren planets, we discovered that if we don't use the parts and build the device to perfection, it can destroy an entire planet in a mere fraction of a second. We are _lucky_ because all that is missing is a small part of Cerinia…"

The entire room was silent for a few minutes, and no one spoke. The news kept getting worse and worse the entire time someone said something. The time ticked by while everyone mulled over the news they were just force-fed.

"W-Well… what are we waiting for!? Let's get our citizens to safety!" the room became a bustling mess as the dozen Generals began to leave, and the wheel of fate for Cerinia's civilians began to turn…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Samantha, Tyler, Krystal, _dad and mom_, and I were all loaded inside an APC as we rumbled down the street. Krystal was sitting next to me as she held my arm, and I could already guess what was wrong; that fountain of dirt had been something bad, but I think it was connected with that mega-quake. _Good thing Cerinia… or where we are at doesn't have any major lakes or oceans… a tsunami would be devastating…_

_ Hopefully not many were hurt in that quake earlier… that is the best we can do, is hope._

Krystal tightened her grip on my arm as she buried her muzzle closer in the nook of my neck. I looked over at the Governor and asked, "Sir, do you know what is going on?"

He shook his head as he gazed around the small cabin, he wasn't focusing on anything, but I could tell it was all from the stress. He finally just sighed and set his head in his hands, and I saw… er, mom, hold him close. I sighed as well, but I leaned back and looked over at Tyler, "what are our options here?"

"Well, in our case, we sit along for the ride." Tyler said.

_Wait, what?_ "I thought you were trained for situations like this?" I asked, and I saw him give me a questioning look.

"Who told you that, I'm only a major for the Marine Corps…?" He said, and I saw Samantha look over at him with a bit of curiosity.

"Leo… he said you were a seal…"

Tyler groaned as he face palmed, and he said, "My name is Tyler Seal… I'm not a Navy seal. I only led a platoon, so I wasn't trained for something like this. Being a marine might be tough, but being a seal is tougher."

_Well… I guess being a marine is better than being anything else… we would've been totally screwed if he was something like army…_ I leaned back in my seat, and I wrapped an arm around Krystal as she leaned up and kissed my cheek briefly. She leaned further into me as she whispered, "At least you have Tyler instead of no one… I probably would have killed you earlier if it wasn't for him."

I chuckled as I gave her a light squeeze, and I said back just as quietly, "And if you had, then you wouldn't have had the opportunity to marry someone as noble, and distinguished as I…" I smiled as I said that, but then I smiled wider as I added, "And I wouldn't have had the chance to marry someone as beautiful as a blue fox."

She smiled lightly, and I felt a chill run down my spine as I mentally heard her say, _**Aren't you getting frisky lately…**_

_Well, I'm not exactly sure how a husband is supposed to act, maybe I should just ask dad for some advice…_

_** You can just trust me to teach you myself; if you just, let me…**_ she sent me a mental image of two people, a candid couple, showering the other in affection on a park bench. I smiled as I blushed noticeably, and I sent back my own reply. _These internal dialogues are starting to make me feel like I'm talking to myself…_

"Hey, kid… none of that while we are all in such a small area. Keep it verbal, not mental." I blushed as I glanced over at Tyler, and I noticed how everyone except dad, or the Governor. I chuckled nervously, but it was cut short as the APC hit a particularly large bump in the ground, and I tasted blood. Groaning, I motioned towards the door, _I bit my tongue!_

Krystal jerked away from me as she got up and ran through the cabin and grabbed a medical kit from the wall. I swallowed the thick coppery liquid, and Krystal came back as she opened the box. "Alright Wolf, open your mouth, I will fix this…"  
"Mmhm…." I mumbled out, and I opened my mouth and stuck my bleeding tongue out…

**A.N.: Hope this was acceptable. Hey, LEAVE ME IDEA'S! I almost couldn't figure out how to write this one from lack of ideas in my head… basically, leave a note on what you expect next chapter.**

**Comrade: wow, this has got to be the shortest review you have ever submitted for my stories, im impressed you write small amounts as well xD. As for 'Sani', yes, his story deserves to be in the 'M' archive, but im glad it isnt, else i wouldnt have ever been able to read it.**

**Jedelas: I know, since the O'Donnel we all know is so terrible bad, i thought maybe i should make his father even worse... and hey, now the candid Wolf has a backstory for why his father was never around. Oh, and who cares, romance is romance.**

**PointCaliber: Croikie mate! Glad you liked it all the better than the outback! xD**

**GrimlockX4: When it comes to girls, im the expert on slow! ill plan out what to say to them in advance, and come the chance to flirt, i end up stuttering and forgetting what i had practiced xD**

**Jadley: Shit has been hitting the proverbial fan for Wolf ever since he started to 'check that tail' out when he first saw Krystal again. lol...**


	16. Terrible Loss

**Chapter 16: Terrible Loss**

**(Somewhere On Outer Edge Of Cerinia's System)**

"Our troops have been sent and received by our comrades in the outpost on Cerinia. Commence the attack on Cerinia, it is imperative that the offensive goes as planned, and is a success! We have used our entire planetary funding for this event. Cerinia is bountiful, abundant, and rich in anything, and everything! Do not fail us, or you all can find somewhere to hide from the rest of the armada…" **CLICK**

An intercom switched off, and the thirty strong fleet of venomian destroyers began to advance in system, all the while charging up their main battery's and smaller cannons…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

"Thanks, stay safe…" I said to the guard as I hefted their version of a rifle in my arms. Turning around, I began to walk back towards Krystal and the rest of our evacuation group, and the closer I got, the sharper the features of everyone's expressions became. I rotated the gun until it was comfortably in my arms like any other gun while I pointed the muzzle at the floor.

When I reached the group, I looked between them all as they eyed the weapon now in my possession. Tyler pointed at the rifle as he asked, "Why again did you need that? We got our own escort and protection; it is pointless for you to have a gun."

Motioning around us, I said, "These guards _are_ sufficient, but still, just in case _anything_ happens, I will always be by Krystal's side; meaning I will always be able to protect her." _**Awe, how sweet of you.**_ I chuckled lightly as I looked over at Krystal, but then an idea popped into my head, and I smiled widely as I looked back at Tyler and said, "Maybe you should get one also."

"And why would I require one when we have adequate protection?" Tyler asked as he cross his arms.

Motioning my hand towards the side, I said, "Well, so you could protect your own girlfriend, of course… don't want Samantha getting hurt, now do you?"

"Wolf… shut up."

I chuckled as he said that, but I looked towards a window that showed the space around the station, and I saw many of the spacecraft flitting around. I also saw another, darker shadow of a ship closing in on the space station, and I asked, "Hey, do you guys know what kind of ship that is? It looks really cool… uh…"

Everyone looked towards where I was talking about, and I saw Dad stiffen as he to spotted the ship, but I was watching what appeared to be a missile streaking from the station. Spikes unfolded from the missile as it neared the station, and I saw a circle in the middle of the exposed craft, and I couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at it. A loud clack noise sounded, and then an intercom began to blare along with the sudden yellow flashing of lights, "Cerinia is under attack from unknown forces, I repeat; Cerinia is under attack from unknown enemy forces! All personnel, brace for boarding par**-**" an explosion sounded off somewhere in the space station, and the speaker of the comm was cut off. The entire space station shook violently as more of the boarding craft shot towards our, and adjacent, space stations.

"We need to get to the docking bay, now!" shouted Tyler as he began to lead us down a hall in a jog. We all quickly followed him as it was possibly the best and only survivable option. While the station continued to shake all around us, the speakers once again clicked on, and a raspy, and weak voice began to speak, "Attention… all personnel… the attackers are… searching for… our governmental leaders. Protect them, at all… co-AH!" a blaster shot sounded over the sound system, and I felt a chill run up, and then down, my spine.

"This is Commander Sa'Hal of the Venomain forces, _FIND_ those cerinains! Dead or alive… but bring me Krystal, _alive_…" There was a sinister chuckle before the sound of blaster shots destroying the speakers' chuckle.

I looked back and saw Krystal's scared expression, and I slowed down until I was next to her and said, "Don't worry; I got your back…" It was then that we heard the blaster fire from ahead, and I readied the rifle in my arms. _Brace, attack, hide… I must remember those from Airsofting more than ever now… brace, then attack…_

_Or maybe just hide…_ A massive battle was ensuing in front of us as Venomain and Cerinian forces were battling inside the large room. I looked over at Tyler and said, "Take this, you have better aim than I do." I pushed the rifle into his hands, and I looked back over at the battlefield as I now held Krystal's hand in my own. "Tyler… hold on real fast…"

_There is a pattern here… let's see how… it is…_

_ Three… five… two… ten… one… fifteen… three… five… _"TYLER! We need to run when I say… I found the lull in the battle!"

He shifted from foot to foot as he said, "I hope your right kid… this isn't a game you can mess up in." I nodded my head as I turned back to the battlefield, and I began to watch it again. There is a period of time when more blaster bolts were flying, then a time for hiding, then returning fire. Calculating the distance from here, and the next pass, I began to mummer the numbers, "Ten… one… fifteen… three…" I tensed up as the next number came up, and I said, "Run!"

Never in my life had I been fueled with so much adrenaline, and have I run so fast. _Time… difference in running and gunning speeds… calculating… we will make it!_ **BOOM!**

When I was dragged down to the ground, it was because Krystal tripped from the explosion, and I saw Tyler, Samantha, Dad, and Mom run into the pathway. Rubble and fire rained down between us, and I stood up with Krystal as I looked for a possible way over. "Go around! Meet us in the hanger Wolf!" Tyler shouted. I felt my blood boiling from the adrenaline while I grew nervous; _Separating the group is never a good idea!_ Reluctantly, I began to back away, and I nodded as I felt Krystal's hand tighten on my own.

"See you in the hanger!" I shouted back, and then I turned and began to run with Krystal at my side. We were making great time, since she was easily running in my speed. It seems that even though Cerinians and humans had similar traits, they still held the stamina of animals. The rush of heat all over my body began to make my muscles tighten up, but I continued to push past that, and nearly sighed in relief when we finally made it to a hallway. The air seemed to grow colder, and I reached over and pulled Krystal closer to me, and this time I set the pace to a brisk and sneaking walking jog. "Krystal, when we get to the hanger, we must find a ship that a single person can drive, those types of vehicles, no matter what they are, tend to be the faster ones…" I whispered out as we began to approach a door at the end of the hallway.

_Main priority is to get everyone off this station safely, if push comes to shove, I will willingly give my life away to make that happen. _"Uh…" I was pushed roughly against the wall as Krystal peered into my gaze and looked at me with an intense light in her eyes as she said, "You must promise me… that you won't leave my side… _promise me!_"

I swallowed thickly as she began to press harder into my shoulders, and I nodded as I said, "I promise you Krystal, I will try my best-"

"No, say you _will_ stay by my side." Krystal said as she cut me off.

"I promise you Krystal… I _will_ stay by your side…" I said as she began to smile. She quickly kissed me before she let go of my shoulders.

A klaxon began to sound as gravity temporarily shifted out of reality, making Krystal and I float up a foot before it once more set back in. I looked over at Krystal as she said worriedly, "They must be close to destroying the station!"

Grabbing her hand, I pulled her towards the door, and saw the hanger, ships, vehicles, and mech looking things all around the vast space. Firefights were ragging all around the hanger, and I spotted the other part of our group running towards a large bulky, but also elegant ship. "Hurry, we must find another ship!"

"Why don't we just run towards the ship they are going for Wolf?"

"I don't want to risk us getting caught in any crossfire from any of those in the fire fights…" I said as I scanned the room. I saw a sleek looking ship, but it was a silvery color instead of the black and purple, or blue vessels in the hanger. Pulling Krystal with me, we began to run through the hanger and towards the ship; _We can follow them in that one! It looks like it can go fast!_

"There she is, let's get her!" I looked over as I saw a group of fighters approximately fifty yards (or 150 feet) away begin to run in our direction.

Reaching the craft, I stepped on the wing and helped Krystal up onto the wing as well. I looked into the cockpit, and I mentally swore, earning me a worried glare from Krystal. The space craft was only meant for a single pilot; which meant it must be a fighter ship, but I looked back at the fighters, and saw they were closing fast. Jumping into the seat, I squeezed myself into it as much as I could as I looked up and said, "Krystal, get in!"

She looked down and her muzzle dropped slightly as she asked, "WHERE!?"

"My lap! Now hurry!" I said, but my face still burned something fierce even though I knew it was the only way. She took another glance over her shoulder, before she hastily got in, and I looked around and clicked multiple buttons. The ship rose up slightly as I pressed a button; another made the ship do a barrel role. Noting the barrel role button, I quickly held on as Krystal and I stayed inside the open cockpit.

She shifted uncomfortably, and as her leg slid over my own, it hit the joystick, and we lurched forward while we approached the metal wall. "WOAH!" I jerked the other joystick instinctively, and we turned sharply. "How do we close the hatch!?" I shouted as I tried to read the strange Cerinian language.

"This one!" Krystal said, and the hatch slid forward and locked into place just as we zipped out of the electric looking window. We were now in space, and I grabbed the joysticks on either side of my legs, unfortunately, Krystal was sprawled all over my lap. _This is going to be hard._

"Wolf! Was that you that just flew into space!?" shouted someone inside the cockpit.

I looked around, before I cautiously asked, "Who is that?"

"Wolf, the governor showed me how to access the comms for ships, we locked onto your ship and set up a secure channel. He says you are in a single ship fighter… where is Krystal?" Tyler asked over the radio, now that I recognized his voice.

"She is with me." I said, and Krystal shifted once again, and I felt her tail slide in between my legs and along my shin as she said, "I am here and safe Father! How do we activate the holographic projector?"

"Click the glowing green button… do it quick, your approaching the enemy ships!"

Krystal jabbed her finger into a green glowing button, and the next thing I saw, was a holograph of Tyler's face looking at us with a surprised expression. He opened his mouth as he asked, "How are you even piloting that ship with two people in there?"

Jerking the left joystick, I rolled slightly as I pushed forward, and twisted my right joystick to the side. Our craft swerved as I maneuvered around a cluster of regular missiles, and I said, "It is tight, and highly uncomfortable, but we," I twisted the lever on accident, and heard a thud from the wing as I turned and looked over my shoulder, "couldn't make it to another ship." When I had twisted the stick, I hit a missile with my wing, and sent it spiraling away from us before it exploded in blue plasma.

"Wolf, you got two missiles on your tail!" Tyler shouted over the intercom. I pushed forward on the lever as I pushed the joysticks all over, but Tyler said again, "They are following you Wolf! I may have an idea!"

"What is it!?" I shouted as I began to ease on the lever.

"Wait for it… wait for it… NOW!" Tyler shouted, and I tensed up, "DO A BARREL ROLE!"

_What!?_ I jabbed my finger into the button from earlier, and soon, I heard a pair of dual explosions, as well as felt, erupt behind the craft. "WOOO! Oh, sorry Krystal…" I said as she covered her ears. She smiled as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"Where did you learn to fly like that Wolf!?" Tyler asked me over the comm.

I chuckled as I said, "Video games…"

Tyler also chuckled, but I turned around, and saw a ship with what appeared to be a blue fox head decal on the side of it. "Tyler, look at the ship with that blue fox on it! That is our next target, we must get onboard it!"

"How did you know that?" Dads' voice asked over the comm, and I replied, "Last time I was on Cerinia, I saw a tank with that exact decoration on it, so I'm guessing it is Cerinian."

"You are correct Wolf… yes; plot a course for that ship! We will disconnect this channel so we aren't singled out as targets from the venomain armada."

I nodded, and soon, Tyler's head disappeared, and I gunned my ship towards the Cerinian one. "Krystal…"

She looked at me, and I shook my head lightly, and I put up a mental barrier, _This is sudden, and out of the blue; but it seems we are actually going to live. Which means I will eventually marry her, and end up being her husband and… lover. But are we even compatible…? Yes, one day I would like to have children, but Krystal and I… we are entirely different from each other. Can we even have a child together? My own biological dad always wanted grandchildren, but is that even po-WOAH!_ Swerving to the side and jamming my joystick back with the lever forward; I narrowly avoided a broken and destroyed piece of space craft. Krystal was pressed against me, and I eased off the lever as I evened out the ship. I had just performed a hard maneuver, and I heard Krystal whimper slightly.

"A-Are you alright Krys?" I asked as she held her head with both her hands. She shook her head slowly and sagged slightly, "Krystal, give me your pain, don't fight it on your own…"

"Y-You're flying… I c-c-can't have y-you crashing."

Letting go of the steering joystick, I grabbed Krystal's hand as I said with full confidence, "If I'm to be your husband, I shouldn't have you experiencing _any_ pain… mental or physical…"

Pain, suffering… horrible coldness, and the feeling of dozens of minds being strangled from lack of air entered my body. I flinched, but then the feelings began to recede, "Don't keep it from me Krystal… we deal with this together…"

The feelings returned, and I returned my hand to the joystick, and I clenched my hands down. Twin bolts of silver streaked into outer space, and I quickly released my grasp of them. _W-Well… with p-pain, I discovered how to shoot… h-how ironic._

We were closing in on the Cerinian ship, and I looked over as I saw something appear in my peripheral vision. It was the other ship, the one Tyler was in, and I smiled as he waved over at us. I flinched as the pain began to recede, and I knew in my heart, the poor souls had just died. "Hey, once we get closer, we will need to fight to get to the hanger, they are under attack, but they are saying the ship is still sa-"

_**BOOM!**_

My ship rocked and spiraled away from Tyler's, and I shut my eyes as a bright flash blinded me, and I felt the shocking sensation of something jabbing into my ribs. I looked over, and saw Krystal's fist had ended up in my side, but I looked past her, and I felt my jaw drop. Half of his ship was gone… vaporized, blew up, disintegrated, or just… gone. I gasped out in pain, and Krystal began to look over, but I quickly covered her eyes as the empty husk of the ship rotated till the open end was facing us. "Y-You d-d-don't want t-to see it…" I said as I choked back a sob. Seeing someone die was one thing, but when it was people you cared for, then it was entirely different.

"Wolf… what happened?" Krystal asked.

I gently turned her head away from the front of the cockpit, and I said quietly as tears formed in my eyes, "D-Death… yo-…our p-parents… death…"

Krystal choked on her breathe, and I felt anger well up in my body as I looked towards the top of the windowed cockpit, and I felt a lump form in my throat; but that didn't diminish my want, and need, for revenge…

** A.N.: A Chapter that was long overdue is now yours to review. Sorry it took twice as long to get this chapter posted, but I can happily say, now that this one was posted, it gave me some time and writing momentum to write parts of the next chapter!**

**Jedelas: Nada, i got back on track finally, halfway through the next chapter now though. **

**PointCaliber: the planet will have its own sequence later on.**

**Comrade: lol, all 14 stories of awesomeness, just like kung fu panda 2!**

**GrimlockX4: No, i will get to that later however on what happened to the Cerinians.**

**short replies, time running out and game is going!**


	17. Weariness

**Chapter 17: Weariness**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

The space above my ship was occupied by what was assaulting the Cerinian ship, a carrier or destroyer ship of some kind. Krystal was starting to cry into my shoulder as I gripped the handles, and rubbed the firing mechanisms lovingly as I boosted the ship out of its old position. A beam of plasma or laser… something like fire, sliced through where I had just been. _Pain!_ A purple fighter appeared in front of me, and a screen appeared over the cockpit window. a red reticule appeared over the fighter, and I happily squeezed the firing mechanisms, and watched as a ball of fire erupted from the other fighter.

_Loss!_ I spun my ship out of the fireballs path and saw a trio of enemy fighters turn towards me. I saw a picture of something that looked like a nuke, or fat missile over a button; I chose to think it was a missile. I clicked it in, and felt a thump in the bottom of my ship, and saw a red tubular missile slide out from under the left side of the nose of my ship. I hit the other button, the one that did barrel rolls instantly, and I was surprised when it deflected the enemy blaster shots. The missile detonated in the middle of their formation, and all three ships were engulfed in a red circular haze. The ships crumpled as they both exploded, but seemed to implode as well.

_Death!_ The space around my ship was instantly filled with weapon fire, but I jammed the accelerator to its maximum output, not letting off of it as I shot past the fighters. The looming figure of the starship was daunting, but in my current loss, I only saw it as an obstacle in my way. I jammed the firing studs as I saw turrets swiveling towards me. The ones closest to me were melted into slags of metal alloy as I passed me. I rotated my ship as Krystal began to sob, and I felt for her, I truly did.

_Vengeance!_ I saw what appeared to be the bridge to the ship, it was a rounded part on top of the ship, and it had glass paneling all the way around it. The turrets were trying to track me, but I angled down until I was parallel with the ship, and I saw a hologram of an avian with an eye patch staring at me, "Do you really think you, a sole fighter, have a chance of winning against us?"

_Repayment!_ I growled in my throat as I felt Krystal jerk some as her sobs continued to echo in the small cockpit, and I answered back, "I don't think, I _know_!" rotating my ship, I eased up on the lever, and faced the ships bridge, "You have reached the end of your rope you avian scum!" I pressed the lever all the way forward with a jerk, and I heard the engines roar in agreement as they pushed my craft forward. The turrets all along the ship lit up and lances or bolts of light would splay behind me in the wake of my quest, for repayment. The avian seemed to realize what I was doing, and he looked to the side as he said, "Make the turrets aim in front of him!"

_For those we have lost, we keep them alive in memories. For those alive, we fight like hell for. When all else is hopeless, remember those before. This is in memory of every good soul this maggot has killed, may they all rest in peace…_

Time seemed to slow down as I jammed one side of my firing levers down, and I used my other hand to lift my finger, and press into the missile button. I heard a single thump from the bottom of the hull, and I clicked it again, but near the bottom of the screen, a message in red letters said, 'No dumb bombs remaining'. I sighed as my hand resumed its place, and I turned up and around in a weird spiraling loop, and I watched as the hologram of the avian disappeared from my view. I didn't need to turn the ship around to know that his ship had just taken a lethal hit, so I just continued to fly away and back towards the Cerinian ship. _Remembrance is the key to survival…_

…

"Krystal… are you feeling better?" I asked as we approached the Cerinian ship. Krystal had stopped crying halfway to the ship, and her shoulders had ceased their jerking. I could only partially understand her suffering; I hadn't known any of those onboard as long as she had.

She lifted her muzzle up slightly and mumbled, "Yes… thanks W-Wolf…"

"No problem... well, actually, there is a problem I need your help with. How do we land…?" I asked with a nervous chuckle. We were fast approaching the vessel, and I could see the various turrets starting to bear down on us, but luckily they were holding their fire. Krystal looked at me with an expression that feigned hopelessness and sadness as she shook her head, "I don't… know…"

"Alright, I have a plan that is stupid enough to probably work." I said, and as soon as I finished, a hologram of a grey husky appeared over the consol. I felt a painful lurch in my chest; not even twenty four hours ago I had teased Samantha about Tyler.

"This is the… Wolf… Krystal? We thought you were killed on the station! Hurry and get onboard before they send another wave of fighters!" The husky said, and I nodded.

"Just one problem there… I don't know how to land this; I'm most likely going to crash. My suggestion is clear the hanger of any personnel." I said, and I noted our close proximity to the shielded wall. I looked over the ship, and saw the small skirmishes all around the hull of the space ship.

"Negative! There is no room!" The husky shouted as I cut power to my engines and twisted the joystick, sending me into a spin. I stopped the spin when my engines were facing the ship, and I grimaced as I slammed the levers forward roughly; eliciting a snap of metal on metal. "No time for readjustments now!"

As I passed through the shielding wall, the hologram glitched and I felt the actual effect of gravity as my ship shook violently. "Ok, ok… I pressed all these buttons earlier, which one is it…" I said to myself as Krystal clutched my shirt tightly, "Fek this!" I jammed all the buttons along my console's display, causing a married of things to begin to happen. Firstly, I launched some lasers into the shielding somehow; secondly, I shot flares or something out of the bottom of my craft. I heard something creaking behind me and then I felt my head snap back and hit the metal slab behind my head. The engines had flared strongly briefly, and that had slew our ship down enough to where it was now in a standstill, letting gravity do the rest of the work. It wasn't long until I felt blackness beginning to swallow up my vision, and I let out a small whimper as my head slouched forward; I didn't even feel the crash into the hangers' deck…

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

I felt weightlessness for a brief second, before a jarring crash pushed me harder against Wolf than I already was. The world shook for a little bit, and then I felt the ship tilt forward gently before everything was still. I kept my eyes closed as I began to assess my body mentally, making sure everything was still alright; _Tail, arms… legs… I… I think Wolf did it!_

"Wolf, you sav… Wolf? WOLF!" I shouted as I saw his head slumped forward, behind him was a noticeably round dent in the metal alloy. _**SOMEONE! GET THIS SHIP OPEN!**_ The mental shout was taxing, but I didn't want Wolf… _my_ Wolf to die from a head injury. Sliding my hand behind his head, I felt the wet feeling of liquid, and when I pulled my hand away, I saw the red blood staining my blue fur. _He really did get hurt!_

The sound of thumping, and a loud 'whirring' noise sounded outside of the ships canopy; I looked over and saw a bunch of Cerinian's scrambling around on the outside hull, many with tools in their hands. I felt my eyes be drawn back to Wolf when he groaned slightly; I let my will guide my hand over to his cheek, and gently caress it as I took in the feeling of his skin. _It really is strange… I'm going to marry a furless being and one so different that I am at that. But what is not to love? He is caring, strong, lovable, kind, and not to mention he has saved Cerinia, and myself, all in a single act of… what? Selflessness? Even now, he saved our lives… but at what cost…?_

* * *

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_ The wind was in my face, and trees were billowing behind me and all over the coast. The spray of the sea was hundreds of feet below me, and I looked back and at the ledge to the sheer cliff. I paid extremely close attention to how the long arched bridge I was on speared out in into the sea's water, even this far up. I looked back forward as I heard a shrill screaming noise, and I saw a terrible black scar tracing its way in the sky. The thing was on fire as pieces of it began to flake off, and from the smoke behind it; a giant ship came forth from a black portal. It roared through the sky as it plunged into the sea, sending up geysers of water all along its metal hull, and I could see the name on the side of it in large bold, red letters; Death's Haven. The ship morphed into a giant city on top of the water while steam began to seep out from the top of it. I saw a large shape morph in the steam, but the features it had were undefined at best, and I heard a voice speaking all around me in a loud thundery tone, "Welcome young dream walker! It has been a long time since you have been here in my sole presence… but this time, your friends are here as well."_

_ Just like all dreams, I felt myself force out replies in an almost recited manner, "Yes, sir… they had recently perished in an attack; what is your message?"_

_ The shadow started to define itself into an image of a blue vixen wearing nothing but a skimpy amount of clothing that could pass for a two-piece swimsuit. "The one that seeks you, Krystal, has a fate that only one other can fulfill. Life and death go hand in hand, destiny and fate are set in a single stone, while interference is common, also comes with a price. Let your life be prosperous, but only if you take a risk…"_

_**ZAP!**_

_ "Ah, good… Krystal seeks to revive your broken soul… she must at all costs, stay alive, Wolf… Gods speed…"_

**ZAP!**

"Ah…" I groaned out as something flat and cold was removed from my bare chest. My eyes felt extremely heavy, but not as much as my soul did. They remained closed, and I felt a throbbing in the base of my skull, which resonated painfully throughout my head. My eyes felt like balls of lead, while my forehead felt like it was a brick, and the back of my head felt like a professional baseball player threw a homerun ball to it. _Awww… so much… pain… I think I'm going to hurl…_

My stomach did an unhappy gurgle as the contents of my stomach rolled around. I felt myself gag reflexively, threatening to make me upchuck whatever it was I had eaten last. I heard the sound of footsteps moving away, but I felt something warm placed on my shoulder. _Awgg… what in da hell happened to me…?_

A ringing noise began to sound in my head, and I felt warm air gently blowing on my ear, and I heard someone whisper… probably a foot or two away from me, "Don't speak to loud… he most likely will be extremely sensitive to loud noises. If human anatomy is anything like ours, he will have a concussion from hi-"

The warm air was removed from beside my head, and I heard a familiar voice whisper back hotly, "Yes, I know that… and so does he, he can hear you as we speak. We will be fine for now… sorry, but we went through so much stress, I just want to be with him alone for now…"

_Krystal…?_ The warm air once more returned to the side of my face and near my ear, "You hit your head Wolf, try not to talk, just think…"

If I could've, I would've chuckled had it not been for my severe lack of energy. _W-Where are… we? _The way I needed to communicate currently, was odd and interesting. It really was a good thing that she was a telepath in a moment like this.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Krystal asked as she continued to whisper into my ear. She had an extremely valid point there, and I could remember the faintest whispers of a dream. Since I couldn't get the exact details figured out, I pushed my memory further back; and I started to get the image in my head. I had been landing our spacecraft on the Cerinian ship when we had passed through the energy barriers, but after that, I couldn't remember anything about the landing.

_The last thing I remember was when I had jammed the lever for the speed in the spacecraft. How long was I out…?_ The throbbing in my head had dulled slightly, and I opened tried to open my eyes. the effort it took to attempt such a thing was ridiculous, but it was also something I needed to try.

"You have been unconscious for approximately… thirty minutes. Twenty minutes after we crashed, your heart had stopped. The doctor had said you shouldn't try to exert yourself…" _**she must at all costs, stay alive Wolf… Gods speed…**_ the memory came to me out of nowhere… it felt so foreign, but it also felt like it was referring to Krystal; who else would the… 'message' be referring to? Whatever it was, it felt like a shot of adrenaline and motivation burst through my body. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, and I rolled my head slightly over towards Krystal. Dizziness swept through my mind while coldness filled my chest. I looked over and saw a trashcan along the wall, which was thankfully, nearby. "Wolf, lay back down! I don't want you getting hurt."

Ignoring Krystal was both the best, and worst, thing I have ever done; I pushed myself off the bed as I felt the sickness in my stomach beginning to surge into my mouth. I stumbled over to the bin as it rose into my throat, and I dropped to my knees and gripped the trashcan in both hands. _ Look away!_

My stomach emptied all its contents into the trash as the bile spilled out of my mouth, but it didn't stop there. Before I could take in a breath, another rush of bile erupted from my mouth and into the bin beneath me and in the trashcan. All sound vanished for me as my stomach once more heaved painfully, and the resulting bile proved to be worse than the last as the liquid left my system. _Oh man… this is just like that time I had alcohol… oh, wait. I had fire throat earlier… I think…_

The next heave hurt dreadfully bad in the pit of my gut, but it was also a dry heave… well, drier. Pulling my head out of the trash, I leaned forward as I took in a breath briefly. Leaning back until I was over the trash, I spit into it to get some of the remaining filth from my mouth. The dizziness was gone now, but it had only been replaced with a headache on a scale of its own. As I pushed up, I reached onto the counter next to the wall, and grabbed the napkin, paper towel, or whatever it was I had seen earlier. Using the napkin paper towel mix, I wiped my mouth,

** BOOM!** The pearly white lights flickered lightly as an explosion rocked the floor beneath Krystal's and my feet. _Not even a decent break before more trouble follows us…_

**A.N.: Hey Hey… finished this chapter with some difficulty, but I managed to get at least a good amount written down, especially while I was tired most the time. Home you all enjoyed this chapter; I'm hoping it came out how I had wanted. An actual note, please notice that some detailed areas are better written than others…**

**Comrade: Hey, i tried my best, but i do understand what you were getting at there. As for the dead characters... well, it happens in life, so I need to put it in my stories every once in a while... and im doing my best keeping it canon too... The death isnt over just yet... and i can assure you will find where the Cerinians went after the evacuation. ***(im west coast for the United States)**

**Jedelas: Whats kept me so busy is i actually began to get back into my gaming systems xD. i used to be a man... _gamer_ of halo and COD... but now im leaning more of towards COD nowadays. halo used to be good, until they gave it to 343 industries... their online capability SUCKS... bungie didnt make it lag like hell... Yes, i didnt put as much detail on it, and you were entirely correct; i got a lil sleepy and lazy, and didnt finish it to the point i wanted it. i was just so focused on getting the fight scene earlier in this chapter up and ready so i could sleep.**

**Feuerstoss: It's the one, it's the only, it's FEUERTOSS! This is the guy that managed to convince me (if not extremely easily) to write a sequel to Cerinia's Visitor! This person deserves at least half the credit of my story, since his PM and review spurred, and fueled, the motivation it took to write the 40k words this story has, and then some. I did check out his 'Man versus Planet' story, and i highly recommend everyone else to go and read it... i need to get some stable internet so i can read the last 2 chapters it has so far. Now, onto the REAL answers;**

**The secret government and the Cerinians were meant to communicate more, but i just couldnt figure out how to do that. Thanks also, as i have been trying to always hone my writing skill better, and it is extremely apprecaitive that you took the time to read over my story while you are working on your own. The fluff was fluffy, and i can understand as well if it seemed to come on too fast, as parts of it came faster than i had hoped myself while wrote the parts. for exampled, the shower scene... i had meant to go into so much more detail, but i also didnt want to go into how much i had already. i just wish i was better on writing romance than i was suspense... XD but a few times already i have been told to write other things that are beyond my skill... and so far writing maturity xD.**

**GrimlockX4: Hey, you tell me... is this how you thought those .s. would get handled? also, the first time i heard of 's.o.b.' was when i was playing the COD2, during the ww2 campaign... i shouted out 'DIE YOU S.O.B.S' just how the seargent did in the game... i got in so much trouble xD... i was like 8-10...**


	18. Life and Death, Fate and Destiny

**Chapter 18: Life and Death, Fate and Destiny**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

We were making our way up to the bridge so we could see what was happening, and also to get a debriefing of what had happened after Krystal and I had left the space station. Krystal was holding my hand with her own as we made our way towards where she had said an elevator would be; but we were constantly forced to slow down or stop as a passing crew member rushed to do whatever they needed to do. The ship would rock every once in a while, but the crew seemed undeterred as they rushed between the various rooms or down the passage ways. The walk was harder than it should've been; courtesy of the head wound I had sustained while the loud warning sirens blared around us. I saw a dog Cerinian walk past us, and a sudden thought process came to mind, _Krystal said that there were avian _and_ amphibian Lylatins… well… why am I only seeing mammal based creatures?_

Krystal did her best as she leaned closer to me and said, "Cerinian's are better suited for the warm climate of Cerinia, as well as the other species… the non-mammalian species, come from Corneria. That is as much as I know… I didn't study the histories of Fortuna, Venom, or the other planets that are inhabited in the Lylat system." We rounded a corner as she finished explaining that to me. We stopped when we came face to metal with the elevator doors, and as another quake shook the ship, the lights flickered some more.

"Are you s-sure we should be taking an elevator with unstable power?" I asked as the lights returned to their full intensity. Looking over at Krystal with a concerned expression, I saw she held no such doubts as she shook her head.

"The only way the ship will lose any and all power is if it is destroyed." She pressed a panel next to the elevator, and it opened up. Krystal pulled me into it as she added, "We may be experiencing fluctuations in the power, but that is all they are; brief fluctuations."

The elevator lurched up steadily, and I took this moment to relax as I leaned against the wall. I let my head hang forward as Krystal stood next to me. "When this is all over, I would like to have a long hot shower… and a deep sleep."

I didn't see or hear Krystal's agreement, rather than I felt it in my mind. The relaxed sensation that I felt in my mind seemed to radiate over to Krystal, and she eventually followed my league and leaned against the wall, right beside me.

While we had just began to relax, it was prematurely as the elevator lurched to a stop and the doors slid open. Krystal and I both got up and exited the elevator, but this time, it was onto an orderly comman deck of the Cerinian ship. Who I assumed to be the captain was standing in front of a large viewport; and from what I could see, it was not a pretty sight as I had expected it to be. We continued to walk towards the aged looking artic wolf, and I couldn't help but stand in awe and fear as this lone ship was currently exchanging volleys' with five other ships, but seven more were beginning to advance at various angles. I could see the blue specks and purple specks of both sides craft flitting in the space and gaps between the various ships. Minuscule explosions would fill the areas around the ships, before they quickly blew out.

We stopped and the 'captain' turned around to face us. His eyes held the look of sadness, anger, and tiredness while his posture showed strength and presented what could only be described as military discipline. He nodded towards us as he eyed me curiously, and his eyes drifted downwards; I'm guessing he was looking at Krystal's and my conjoined hands. "Captain Sha'Bine ***(Sh-ah-Bine)***, what is the situation out there?"

The old artic wolf let out a sigh of what… despair? His head shook as he turned back towards the viewport, and I looked past him just as a bright flash filled the space where the advancing ship had just been. As if that wasn't good news, it was soon replaced by another warship. Sha'Bine chuckled darkly as he said, "We are all that is left of the Cerinian defense fleet Krystal… And this ship holds the majority of what is left of any Cerinains still alive… those _bastards_ did the unspeakable!" He let out a viscous growl that made the hairs along the back of my neck stand up. He whirled around and faced us as he said menacingly, "They destroyed all the space docks and stations. They vaporized the ships before they could turn and jump out of the system…" his gaze seemed to look past us, past the ship, and into space, "They killed roughly ninety nine percent of Cerinia's population…"

"You don't mean… they killed all the civilians aboard those stations?" I asked quietly, feeling a pit quickly forming in my stomach.

"That they did… mind my old manners, but what are you?" Sha'Bine asked.

I cleared my throat as I said, "I'm a human… I was the ambassador for Earth to Cerinia. I thought it was all over the news…"

"Excuse me lad, but I don't watch or listen to news, unless it is from my own intelligence officers of course." He cleared his throat as he looked down, and said, "Krystal… it is my recommendation that you take my personal escape capsule, and get out of our system… run, try to make it to Corneria and tell them what happened. They still have fifteen ships left… we can't hold our own for much longer."

He reached up and ripped something from his neck, and turned and faced me as he gripped the blaster at his hip and withdrew it from its holster. I tensed up minutely as he began to raise it towards me. When he flipped it up into the air and gripped the barrel in a single move, I felt a breath leave my lips. "Take my blaster, and here is the recognition chip that will grant you access to my capsule. Protect Krystal; she is all that remains of our government… I saw what happened."

I nodded as I accepted the things, and Sha'Bine held out a hand, and I was surprised on what I saw. It was Krystal's staff, _how did I miss that!?_ "Krystal, this reached our ship… it was onboard your parents shuttle, and it somehow managed to drift into our hanger. Use it well, and keep it safe… oh, and before you go; know this, a few other Cerinians made it out of the system in their own personal yachts… you won't be alone from Cerinia…"

She nodded as the staff was transferred to her hands, and we both nodded as we turned around and hurried back to the elevator. I felt the deck beneath my feet lurch, and I turned around and saw Sha'Bine was once again facing the viewport, but I saw something much different in his stance. It wasn't that stiff and erect stance of military discipline, but that of one that appeared as if someone was finished and tired; giving up in a sense. He raised his wrist up to his muzzle, but the elevator door closed; so I heard his voice through the speakers instead, _"This is captain Sha'Bine… this ship is not going to hold forever, so it is my offer for any and all personnel to evacuate the ship if they would so please to do so. For those that are staying, take up arms, brace yourselves, and don't give up hope… fight the bastards with every last breath… boarding parties are making their ways to our ship… give them grace mara's best, show them Cerinains won't go down with a fight!"_

The elevator door opened and we stepped out, but surprisingly, no one was making their way towards us, as we were making our way to the captains' personal escape console. We passed by many crewmen, and I asked internally, _why are none of them trying to get to the escape pods?_

_**Because most Cerinians would prefer death than to stand by and let their friends and family die…**_ Krystal responded almost instantly.

**Rumble…**

The ship sounded like it began to compress, but the sound and shaking didn't make that theory last very long. A few armed Cerinains ran past us carrying the assault blasters I had seen on the guards in the room the governor stayed in during our meetings. My heart lurched at the thought of the governor… my step father. I made sure I shielded my thoughts this time for my thoughts, _I can't believe that Tyler is gone… not to mentions mom and dad… even the flirty Samantha… I really could have seen her and Tyler actually forming a couple._

I fell to the ground as I clutched my head, and I swear I blacked out, but I heard Krystal shout my name… and something about someone to carry me to a location. Then everything blacked out entirely, even my hearing…

…

_ "Hello again dear Wolf… it is I once again. Please listen closely, as your time is coming to a close very soon." I tried to look for the voice, but it was only when I felt a painful thud all along my back that a bright room appeared. In the center of this room stood a man in a long dark robe, everything was covered, even his face. "Krystal is safe, but the boarding parties for the ship you are on are drawing closer…"_

_ "Who are you?" I asked, ignoring everything else he had said._

_ "Wolf, I am the one who brought you all the warnings in the past, I see all, hear all, know all. I can know many things, but only a few have known me. I'm your inner prophet Wolf; we are one, and we can know prophecies of ages old or new. Every human can foretell events, but not all can read them and understand what they are seeing or hearing. Wolf… with Krystal at your side, I have been able to reach you, and pass the warnings that have helped multiple times, but it is at a cost that I do so." He waved a hand, and an image of Krystal, in a blue aura, appeared beside him, "This young vixen has a different and unique gift among all living beings. She can't hold the spirit of a prophet, so she yields telekinesis… the ability to read thoughts, memories, brain patterns; a mind reader. Even now, she is listening in on our conversation, so she will know by the time you wake up, that when you both reach your destination, only one of you will live to see your next sunrise. Do you remember what I told you during our last meeting Wolf?"_

_ A wave of memories of the previous times I had ever experienced a prophecy telling sprang forth, and the one line I didn't want to remember sprang to the top of my mind, and spouted from my lips, 'Krystal seeks to revive your broken soul… she must at all costs, stay alive, Wolf… Gods speed…'" I looked down, and saw we were standing on nothing, but the deep expanse of a deep bluish glow, and I looked up and saw Krystal's Aura enveloping my body. "I must be the one to die, so Krystal can live… Destiny and Fate, are set in a single stone… I must make sure she lives to discover her Fate…"_

_ "Excellent Wolf… now, this is the last time we shall ever meet… in this lifetime that is. Now, wake up, and fulfill your task, as a guardian of dream walkers…"_

My vision faded out, and I began to hear the familiar sounds of blaster fire. My eyes shot open, and I saw the worried expression of Krystal right above me, but I had one thought on my mind; _Life and death, Fate and Destiny… Life is our fate… but Death shall be my destiny…_

**A.N.: BOOM! How was **_**THAT**_** as an update? I only ended it here, so I would force myself to write another 2k words, instead of the 1k that would follow this cutoff here. I would like you all to notice the amount of my own ideas I put into this; I know for hella sure none of the other writers in Starfox… or possibly the entire Fanfiction site, used what I had just used. Description, mystical ideas, mixed all together with suspense, action, and all in the middle of a fire zone! I would like anyone else to try and do better, just to say they did do better! I wanted to make this chapter special, so I spent most of today working on this, except for the few times I watched a movie, ran out and did errands, or other stuff like that (not to mention BEASTING on MW3 and Blackops 2!).**

**Ok, check this out, Black ops 2, I'm going RAMBO with an LMG, getting a lot of kills all crazy like, and generally just being a total beast. Now… I go back to MW3, and I'm mighty rusty on that game, but I was using the L18 sniper, and I should get a camera ready while doing ground war. –Bam-, click, -Bam-, click, get the idea yet? That gun doesn't have enough ammo per clip! By the end of that single domination round, I had accumulated 17 kills, 6 assists, and only 4 deaths. Now… I'm a sniper on MW3, so I'm not all that good with close combat, but I can say that the only reason I got 2 extra deaths, they SPAWNED directly behind me as I was camping (I camp standing up most the time), so I got owned like that. Enemy snipers out there, beware for Wolfsalvo! HEHE, I'm a bad ars punk with a sniper! Ok ok… onto replying to reviews!**

**GrimlockX4: I love how when we were young, we did so many foolish stuff... everyone does xD. as for your question, they were all in the same space craft (except Wolf and Krystal of course) when it exploded. hope you already knew that by the time you finished this chapter... unless it was in the next one.**

**Comrade: Oye, emotional stories make good stories, no? that means im writing them in a way that i successfully transmitted the atmosphere from in the story, to the reader. hope you understand what i meant when i said that. and weather you worded it different or not, it is still a review, and reviews are good and fun to... QUARTERS! lol**

**PointCaliber: Firstly, what is 'SST'? and secondly... lil kids have invaded the consoles... i know, i hear them breathing in their mikes, yelling, complaining, and in general, trying to get lots of attention. but hey, it doesnt bother me when they are easy kills for me, or helping me out. lol...**

**Order and Chaos - Qui Iudicant: lol, well the match has something most couples cant deal with, nor ever will. fights on a ship xD.**

**Feuerstoss: A lot of loss going on? what!? I thought everything was daisys and rainbows! xD... lol. But i guess you are right, i will just stick to my current writing style. if it is making these guys enjoy this story, i will try to keep it how i have been. i do have some bad news to present to you however... this story is coming to a close soon, probably next chapter will be the last, i might get 2 chapters, but next chapter is the planned last one. i must say however, this story has been my most successful one out of all 14 stories! the views are so much higher per day than my others, and the amount it has is already higher than my best was in over a month. Hope you enjoyed this chapter...**


	19. Last Honor Bound Cry

**Chapter 19: Last Honor Bound Cry**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Krystal had that expression on her face as I drew my blaster from the area I had it stored, and I was currently lying back to metal barrel next to a Cerinian soldier. _**What do you mean death is your destiny!? You will live through this!**_

_Not if we can't escape!_ Popping up from behind cover, I sighted down the blasters sights, and I felt my eyes widen; an ape was standing in the end of the corridor with what appeared to be a Light machine gun blaster in his grip. He wasn't even aiming as he continued to hammer away at our defensive barriers, but I ignored that as I moved the blaster towards him. I took in a deep breath, and as I let it out, I pulled the trigger in a quick and swift move. The bolt of hot pressurized something zipped out of the blasters muzzle, and the bolt of light pierced the apes shoulder. That forced his arm and body to the side, and I ducked back down as he continued to pull the trigger before he dropped the large blaster. He howled in pain, but I didn't dare look back over the barrel's edge. "Nice shot Wolf!" the Cerinian dog next to me said. I nodded as I looked back at Krystal.

"Let's go while we still can! We need to make it to the escape pod before this ship is overrun!" standing up, I reached over and grabbed her hand. When we began to run, I heard a loud clattering noise, and I took a brief glance over my shoulder and towards the corridor we had just came from. _Ah hell! _I stepped directly behind Krystal as I let go of her hand and raised my blaster. Three shots rang out in the next few seconds, and all the lives in that small corridor. The first blaster shot came down the hallway and struck a single body in their stomach region, and the second and third shot ended the ape's life. I flinched momentarily, but quickly shoved the thoughts and memory from my mind. "Let's go!" I said, and I once again grabbed Krystal's hand and pulled her towards the opposite direction; though a bit slower than before.

After we rounded a corner and came upon a more furious firefight, we were forced behind the corner of the hallway as blaster fire streaked towards, and then past us. "Darn… Krystal, how much farther are we?"

As she took out a small map we had found from her pocket, I held the blaster ready. Taking the lull in the battle, I quickly popped my head and the blaster out of the skimpy cover I had, and I unloaded like crazy in the horde of apes. Only three Cerinian canines and a squirrel were left, but I managed to kill about two of the apes. I ducked back behind cover, and scooted a bit closer to Krystal as pieces of the wall began to chip off. I looked over at her as she said, "We are three more corridors away, and another turn… but the enemy in this hallway is in the way."

"Crazy idea time… stay here." I said as I jumped out of cover and ran towards the Cerinian troops, a canine had fallen since my onslaught before. I was firing the blaster in my hands like crazy, killing a few apes here… and wounding pretty much every other single one.

"Wolf!" Krystal called after me, but I was already halfway to the barricade of crates. Going into a baseball slide, I continued to fire the blaster, feeling the grip getting warmer as I came to a stop behind the barrels. I had ended up near the dead Cerinian, and I grabbed his rifle version blaster. Getting into position, I stood up quickly. Throwing my blaster at the remaining apes, I raised the other blaster and began firing it like crazy as well. By the time my first blaster bolt hit an ape in the forehead, my thrown blaster smacked another in its ugly nose with a painful whack. The remaining troops stood up with me, and it was a simple matter of killing the last of the enemy personnel, but that didn't mean we were safe. I got clipped in the shoulder by the last ape standing.

"Oh, shit!" I dropped the blaster rifle as I held my shoulder, and as the two Cerinian dogs ran down the hallway, the squirrel came over to me with a clear box that had gauze and creams in it. I watched as he grabbed the gauze and then a small vial of a liquid clear gel, and he removed my hand and applied it. "OW!" the pain sizzled on my arm as Krystal was soon at my side. She grabbed my open hand and squeezed as she watched the squirrel wrap up my shoulder while he spoke, "Thanks there human… for a second I thought we were all going to be dead… poor Henry didn't make it."

"Kill as many of those bastards as you can to honor Henry's memory…" I said through gritted teeth, doing my best not to groan. The squirrel's head cocked down as he pushed my jacket to the side, and he quickly applied more cream to my body.

"How long ago did you get this one?" he asked.

"Uh…" I said lightly as Krystal squeezed my hand tighter, "I got it in the last corridor."

"Wolf, why didn't you tell me!?" Krystal asked as I looked into her worried eyes. She seemed upset that I hadn't told her, but I had my reasons. I shook my head as the squirrel quite literally, smacked a bandage onto the circular bleeding burn in my side.

"Thanks. Stay safe!" I said as I began to pull Krystal along with me again. We ran past the dead bodies as I looked over and grabbed my thrown blaster. While I got back up and grabbed Krystal's hand, I said, "And to answer your question; because I have a task to fulfill… and you are more important than another person's life, even my own."

A clattering sounded from around the next corridor, and I stopped as I reached the edge, and peeking around the corner, I saw something that made my gut clench in remorse. "W-Wolf, we can't let them kill him! He has family he is worried about." Krystal whispered beside me, and I did my best to push that out of my mind as I looked around him. I was bringing my blaster up slowly while I surveyed the apes. If I was to get him out safely, I would need to-

"Hey!" I flinched as Krystal shouted, and as I looked over to 'scold' her, my blood froze in my very veins; she was standing in the middle of the hallway with her staff pointed towards the hallway. _We can't fight our way in hand to hand combat with a staff in this situation Krys!_ I mentally shouted, and quickly at that. "Come and get me instead!"

I heard a few of the ape's chuckle as Krystal did something I wouldn't have expected. A bright light shined from the tip of the diamond on Krystal's staff, and it seemed to discharge soon afterwards with a burst of energy; sort of like how a pulse from a star discharges its light in the night sky. I felt a cool gust of air shoot past me, and the sphere of greyish blue light flowed down the hallway. It knocked an ape back and onto the ground, but that only made the others lose their joking demeanors. I jumped in front of Krystal and began to rapid fire my blaster.

The weapon in my hands began to burn the skin along my palm, and instead of beams of light, the blaster began to sputter with a radiant and painful spike of light. "Wolf, throw it now!"

"Eh! Ah… WHERE!" I shouted as I looked all around me, the apes backing away as they were watching my blaster like a bomb; which with how it was spitting, hissing, vibrating and coughing smoke, I felt like it was.

"Towards them!" Krystal shouted as her furry blue arm pointed past me and towards the apes.

"Ah hell, ah hell, AH HELL!" I shouted as I began to juggle it; the heat had made me nearly drop it, and I finally got a grip on it before I yanked my arm back. Tossing it forward like a flaming baseball and I watched it sputtering and shooting randomly, even back at us. I watched a bolt fly from the barrel and towards us, and I quickly dove into Krystal, bringing her to the ground as the bolt blazed where we had just been. When we landed, I did my best to place my weight on my arms, though most of the shock went straight into my elbows; painfully.

When a chorus of '_No's_' came from behind us and down the hallway, I heard and felt an explosion to my very core. The heat wave that rolled over my skin next was nothing in comparison as the roar of flames sounded above us, and I pressed closer to Krystal as I covered her the best I could with my own body. She whimpered lightly as I felt some fire rolling over my arm and towards her own. Before I could move to cover more of her, the roaring noise was gone, along with all the noise in our current vicinity. I could feel my heart pounding harshly as my breathing was laboriously fighting to get air into my body. Pushing my body up, I felt my arms shaking from the overuse in them, but when I focused on where I was looking, I couldn't help but smile in embarrassment. _Such an awkward way to see someone after a near death experience… hahaha… I'm getting too used to these…_

Rolling over and standing up, I shook my limbs lightly and held my hand out to Krystal, and as her own furry hand wrapped around mine, I pulled her up. The air around us was warmer than it had been before, but when I looked behind me; the carnage was completely unbelievable. A giant hole ranging from ten feet to the top and bottom and across was all that occupied where a corridor had been before. I could even see the decks below us and their own hallways from where the sphere of destruction had carved its way. I frowned as remorse filled me, and I said quietly, "That Cerinian fellow didn't make it… he was too close to the blast I guess."

It was true; nothing of him or the other bodies occupied the hallway. I shook my head as a few tears dropped down my eyes and onto the deck below our feet, but steeling my own nerves, I found myself quickly reaching over and grabbed Krystal's shoulders and facing towards her. Gazing deeply into her eyes, I said with as much determination as I could, "By all means necessary, while I am _alive_, I won't let your life be extinguished!"

I pressed my mouth against her own while tears streamed down my face, and I did my best to let the moment last; even in the dire situation we were in. _I promise, because I might not make it off this ship…_

**(Sha'Bine's P.O.V.)**

"Tell squadron one-two-dash-five to take out that party of boarding ships to their twelve by two's!" I shouted towards my communication officer. I growled in my throat as I watched the battlefield in front of my eyes. The glowing and floating dead husks of nearly a dozen venomain ships littered the space, but I had five operational assault class cruisers firing on my own ship, while now a total of nine carrier flagships sent waves upon waves of boarding parties towards my ship. _I only have a single dreadnaught against these odds! That is a three to one fighting position… and I have no reinforcements!_

Looking over towards the edge of the glass paneling on the bridge, I saw another wave of boarding craft launching from an assault carrier this time. My head fell forward as another jolt shook my ship, and then I looked over as an officer near a console said, "Captain, bomber squadron two- dash- Omega reports that all of the fighter divisions are gone… they are all that is left sir… or she is all that's left to fight."

"Sir, security team alpha one is coming under attack from raiding parties sir… they think it is the metal reapers!" another officer shouted out. I looked back out of the viewport as explosions began to blossom along the top of the hull to my ship.

"Captain… they have destroyed our last offensive/defense countermeasure weaponry… we can't do anything anymore…"

Everything grew quiet on the bridge as everyone began to take that last piece of news in; it was something no one on a spaceship ever wished to hear while in combat against overwhelming odds. I took in a deep breath before I looked behind me and at the entire bridge crew. I pointed my finger at the first speaker, "Tell her to make a jump for it and run if she can…" he nodded as he quickly swiveled in his chair and began to type furiously on his keypad while I pointed at the next, "Withdraw our security teams three to six back to the last set of blast doors, send teams two and seven to assist one. I want bravo to begin to eliminate any and all enemy contacts at their leisure; they can abandon their posts!" turning back towards the scene outside, I crossed my paws behind my back as I swallowed thickly, and proclaimed, "As for our weaponry; we have a final option that can take most these _bastards _with us… I'm going to initiate the self-destruct sequence as soon as team's three to six begin to come under enemy fire…"

The bridge entered a silent state as that last part sank in, and it was a lash against my bruised back to have to say that dreadful sentence. I smiled widely as I turned back to my crew, and I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes as my ears pointed forwards. Giving the Cerinian salute, I said loudly, "It has been an honor serving with every single one of you…" and then the tears began to flow down my fur and off of my muzzle…

**A.N.: I don't know if I'm pulling these chapters off better because I'm so close to the end, or if it is because I am just in a good mood or I'm just plumb tired of the day. Either way, this chapter ended better than I had hoped, but it still was missing a few things; those will just be put into the next chapter. Life is our fate, but for the brave and honorable; death is their soon to be destiny…**

**PointCaliber: I have seen it, but the acronym you used for it was nt how i knew it. As for Wolf; being a hero comes with the costs of the good... the only good guy to ever live through his goodness as a hero, is spiderman! lol... Hey, as for fighting as a team, that is A BIG requirement while im sniping... im constantly checking my back if i dont have someone near me... its so hard to find good players nowadays... and now that i moved my xbox, i got no internet to play online anymore... damn...**

**Order and Chaos - Qui Iudicant: Earth will have its place in the next chapter, so yes, they will in a way; know whats up. As for Samantha and Tyler; they were killed... thought i had cleared that up with the last few chapters, but this is a final and direct answer.**

**LaaraWolfie: EVERYONE! I got another 'wolf' here! I can finally start a pack instead of a group! xD...**

**Yes, thanks for the review, and here is that update... meant to put it up a few days ago, but i wanted to have everyone wait for a little bit. Cuteness for this chapter was at a minimal, and sadness... well; thats for you to guage...**

**Jedelas: Ok, ok... this is slightly... all right, A BIG RACIST COMMENT: They are like the germans! Get enough of them together, and they try to exterminate something other than themselves! *Dont hate me my german readers; just look at that last World War, it was cuased by you guys. but WW2 is my favorite subject too, so i know ALL the book facts.* -Cue reznov's voice from BlackOps1- Wolf, _must_ die! and i wish i had luck like her! one of those things i wish was some different being to run into me, or i into them, somewhere away from civilization, and to be able to eventually get a romance with them. I have _NO_ girlfriend... im trying to write these romance fics with what i have seen in others stories, along with the fluffy parts from what i read as well. It is my best guess that if i actually had a GF, writing romance fics would be so much easier... but then i wouldnt have as much time TO write them anymore however...**

**-=: think about how cool it would be just to meet a cerinian, in a place you wouldnt expect to meet one, and slowly you get to know each other. later a romance builds up; now wouldnt that be an adventure of a lifetime? lol...**

**Comrade: When im scared that an enemy is close by while im sniping, i bust out my pistol, and by gods name, i go beast on the first one i spot. i unload all 10 rounds into the enemy... if that doesnt kill them, i attempt a knife. now, when im playing hardcore (which i play more than regular), that pistol is a fire spitting demon of metal death! xD**

**Jadley: HAHA... i was too lazy to go back and fix that, so i just left it... i blame it on being a capricorn!**

**GrimlockX4: I can say this... For Wolf to know that, he will feel, and is feeling; the heartbreak. Now, heres a spoiler; Krystal is going to feel that on an even greater scale soon.**


	20. Just The Start

**Chapter 20: Just The Start**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I gently pulled away from the kiss as Krystal's furry hands remained on my cheeks; the air was thick around us with remorse and sadness. She knew how true my statement was, both the mental, and verbal one. It was only when a shudder ran through the deck beneath our feet that we chose to separate, and as I looked away, I said, "G-Go get the escape pod prepped, I'm going to gather some weapons for the travel." _I can't say our travel… I need to make sure she lives more than myself…_

"I'm not going to leave without you Wolf…" Krystal said as she grabbed onto my hand and moved my chin until it was facing her. I saw the moistness in the edges of her eyes while we looked at each other, and it was that sight that made my heart do a painful lurch in my chest. I lifted my own arms and pulled Krystal towards me in a hug. I lowered my head until it was besides we own, and I couldn't help but chuckle as her ear twitched along the side of my face. She was close to crying, but I just _had_ to make sure she lived on; I was going to stay on the ship so none of the other enemy troops could escape or shoot her down.

Pulling her tighter against me, I let out a mournful sigh as she returned the gesture. I let her go slightly and held her at arm's length, but I still held onto her arms tightly as I gazed deeply into her sparkling eyes. I shook my head as I let my eyes wander past her momentarily, and my eyes rested on the hole in the corridors. _So much sadness… I was going to be a husband; I should've embraced that chance instead of being worried about it._ Taking in a deep breath, I opened my mouth and said, "Krystal… I love… I believe that I love you. T-This is harder f-for me than you think…" I looked back towards her and finished, "I truly would have loved to have you as my wife… but I will not have the one I _love_ die. N-Now go… I will be there soon."

Her eyes became misty as she nodded, and I let go of her as she turned and quickly ran off, and I looked down and grabbed a blaster near my feet. It was a big one… it may have been an assault blaster, but it was too stubby to be one. I lifted it to my shoulder, but as I put my finger on the trigger, I heard a shrill scream, before I heard Krystal shout, "WOLF!"

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

I chose to run away from Wolf quickly instead of walking, only because my tears were threatening to spill down my fur. The love he had just admitted to me was a painful realization that I was currently undergoing;_ I may have felt feelings for him before… but now I know for sure… I love him as well! I should tell him… I want him… I want him to come with me._

After I entered the corridor, the first escape pod is supposed to be the captains, so I walked over to it. The computer was on, and I clicked the startup panel; the screen came up as the pod began to purr into life.

_**Click click clack…**_ "Hello there little fox… did you think you would really escape from this ship?"

Looking over, I tensed up as I saw the leader of the Metal Reapers; a golden colored panther whose name was unknown to all those except her team members. To all outsiders, her name or calling was the only thing others knew her by, it even matched her personality; Metal. All those that ever worked under her were known as her reapers; hence the Metal Reapers were born. She smiled with a malicious glee as she stalked closer to me with her legendary sword; said to have energy stored in it enough to cleave a metal door in half. I flicked my staff off my back with a kick from my foot, and as it spun into my hands, I twisted it and hit her across her leg. She screamed loudly, and I backed away from her as I called for help, "WOLF!"

She stood back up and glared at me, and I watched in horror as she sheathed her sword, only to unsheathe her claws. I felt myself shake as she took another step forward, "You will regret even trying that… and just for calling me a wolf, I will force you to die slowly… and painfully."

"Not on my watch…" I looked over as I heard a gruff voice say, and Wolf came sprinting from the hallway with a shotblaster in his hands. His eyes widened in shock, he crashed into Metal as soon as his form came from the hallway. They both hit the side of the wall with a thud that must've winded Metal; she had been between Wolf and the wall. "Get on the escape pod, _now_!"

I backed away and quickly got in it as Metal kicked her legs out. Wolf rolled over slightly, but that put him face to face with the mercenary. I looked away as I went deeper into the pod and began to click various buttons to set up the pod to jettison from the ship. "AHH!" Wolf cried out, and I began to make my way towards the entrance, but I heard his mental thoughts, _**Don't you dare come out here… set the destination for the nearest occupied planet! D-Do it now…**_ I heard a shot from the shotgun version blaster he had brought with him…_** before she gains the upper hand! Get the pod prepped and in the phase for it to launch before you do anything else!**_

Stopping, I nodded, even though we couldn't see each other. I went back to the console and began to type away the commands, and as a holographic image come up. "W-Wolf, we need to wait one minute!" I shouted out as I quickly adjusted a few options for the pod. The onboard computer beeped slightly before it chirped, "_Pressurization complete! Please take a seat, and prepare for the initial departure and transfer from gravitation influences to zero gravity…_"

My head snapped behind me, and I saw that two glass doors had sealed shut silently as I had been working on the computer. I could see Wolf constantly shooting the weapon in his hand, and a flash was visible from the area outside of my viewing field. I then heard another announcement from my onboard computer that instantly chilled my blood, "_Warning… Warning… ship self-destruct has been imitated; emergency departure parameters activating. Brace…_" I store over as I saw Wolf throw his blaster, _Wolf…_

He looked over at me, and I saw his weary expression, along with three parallel claw marks running along his face. They were dripping blood as I heard my last, and final thought from his mind, _I love you my darling Krystal… live on and strong… No you don't!_ Just as he jumped back and away from a sword swinging down at him, I was thrown to my knees as the pod I was in shot forward and into space with a sickening jerk of acceleration. The image of Wolf quickly disappearing from visual sight pained me, but then I saw something as the escape pod shot away from the doomed Cerinian ship.

Nearly a dozen large carrier ships and five smaller warships were turning away as their engines flared. Fireballs were blossoming along the jagged and torn hull of Cerinia's last ship, and I could see and feel the energy buildup in the starship dreadnaught.

A loud '**Whoosing**' sound carried through the small cabin of the escape pod, and then I turned my head as the ship exploded in a fiery bright white light. I shut my eyes as tears dripped down my fur, and it took all my willpower to look back out of the hatch. As my head rotated to look out, it felt like trying to turn your head as your fur was all being held in another direction. The air in the cabin dropped as the A/C turned on, but what I watched now, was even more horrifying than watching a starship explode, with your soon to be mate most likely on it.

Cerinia was enveloped in a flashing sphere of light, and every once in a while something happened, and I felt my heart being ripped to shreds; Cerinia was being torn apart by something. As I watched, a giant chuck of Cerinia was ripped off violently, and I saw deep enough to see the central core of Cerinia. _The blood of my planet… my home… everything I ever loved, is gone!_ That was the last straw that murdered my mentality. I collapsed… felt nothing. And then I began to weep like never before…

…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_…No you don't!_ I jumped back as the panther in front of me swung her sword down. I used that chance of her sword being down to leap forward and tackle her towards the ground. Luckily she had dropped her sword when I had jumped into her, so I reached to my sides and quickly ran up hers and seized her wrists in my hands and pinned them to the ground. She looked to either side as she pushed against my hands so she could be free. "That ain't going to happen. Now tell me, why are you and your allies in such a desperate attempt to kill every Cerinian!?"

"What does it matter to you? It's not like you can save it from our grasp!" she snarled at me and bared her teeth, which I had to admit; was highly intimidating.

I pushed my face closer to her own as I growled out, "I saved Cerinia once before, I will do it again."

"You! You only delayed the inevitable that time, this time we will succeed!"

"And what makes you sa-muh!?" my muffled yell was obstructed by the panthers lips, and I felt my arms falter.

One of her hands yanked out from under my grip before I could reassert pressure, and I felt a quick jab in my stomach. I lost all strength as I groaned, and I fell flat on top of my enemy as she freed her other hand. She quickly shoved me off of her and stood up, but I rolled onto my back as I reached down and held my stomach tightly. I felt a wetness near that part of my body, and so I began to look down, _I had better not have pissed myself on my deathbed._ When I gazed at my hand, it was bloody, so I let my head land back on the deck plates.

I felt weaker than when I had started this fight, and I looked over at the pantheress as she smiled down at me. She crouched down and put her paw near my face, and I felt her thumb run over my lips as I did my best to pull away. While I did that, she licked her lips and said, "You're a nice kisser, not many get to taste Metal; so consider yourself lucky we need y-"

_"Ten seconds until we blow these bastards out of the space around us gentlemen…_"

"Shit…" the panther woman said as she stood back up. She looked around out area before she looked down at me, and the next thing I saw, was a boot smashing into my face…

* * *

**(Leo's P.O.V.)**

I was sitting at a desk as I filled out the various paperwork in English, transferring and translating everything from Cerinian. A total of eighteen Cerinian scientists had all came through the teleporter, but when questioned on why, they shook their heads and claimed 'they didn't know' why. _Let's see… a deal was made, so why did they come over here? This wasn't part of the negotiations, I know; I triple checked that email… and the letter from the Governor. I just know the human general is going to come and chew _my_ ass out for something unplanned. I wish he and his subordinates would stop treating me like some undereducated kit._

The wired phone on my desk began to make its annoying chirping sound, effectively stopping me from trying to continue on with any and all the work I was doing. I sighed as I set down the pen and reached over. Picking up the phone, I held it up so it was where I could hear it; _Humans have such poor hearing compared to Cerinians…_ "Hello, Cerinian ambassador speaking."

"Leo… get to my office. I'm afraid I have some news for you… more will be explained upon your arrival." The line clicked before it went blank, and I was left to comprehend what the general had meant. I placed the phone back down on the plastic box that it was always housed on when not in use, and I stood up and began to walk out the door. The room the general stayed at was across the corridor from where the handlers hung out, so I had some time to think before I got there.

_Usually the general is so much firm when he is talking… not to mention the last time we spoke; I was on the other end of a shouting match on why my fellow Cerinians were here. So many are scientists, but only a single one was a soldier, but she is missing her weapons. She knows why everyone is here also, I can feel it; but she won't say anything with any of the humans around. I wonder if I can get her away from any of these humans so I can find out why all the Cerinian scientists in charge of the teleportation pad are here._

_ Ah, here we are._ I reached out and knocked on the door before I reached down and grabbed the door knob. I opened the door and stepped forward.

"Good… good. You are here sooner than I had expected. Please have a seat and we will begin the debriefing…"

I sat down in the chair across the Generals desk, and as he crossed his hands and lowered his head; I instantly knew something horrible had happened. He tapped his foot from what I could hear, along with a loud swallow. "Leo… Cerinia is gone." When he looked up at me, he frowned as his head shook, "We have confirmed reports from the recording probes we sent over… but every time we did send one, it wouldn't return… as well as her story."

He pushed his hand towards an area behind me, and when I looked behind me, I saw _her_ in the corner. She was holding a wad of napkins under her eyes as she shook; she was silently crying. Her brown fur was matted with her own tears; I got up and moved towards her. I looked back at the general and said, "That is impossible general! We have the most advanced technology among all known races! We are at least decades ahead of even the Cornerian world…"

"We have deactivated and isolated the teleporter pad for… safety reasons." The general said.

I opened my muzzle to say something, but I felt _her_ grip my arm and I looked over at her as she looked up at me with her saddened eyes. Her muzzle quivered silently as I looked down at her with disbelieving eyes, then she spoke, "We fought our b-best… but venom… t-t-they sent an invasion f-force. The teleportation pad… it ripped our chunk of Cerinia off. W-We managed to use the teleporter one last time before t-the atmosphere was ripped from our outpost…"

I backed away from her as I looked between her and the general, and then I bowed my head. _So much bad has happened… and all for what!? But… what about that young kid… Wolf was his name if I'm not wrong. I must alert his family, I owe that much to him for being a successful diplomat for my world._ I raised my head while I fought to keep my tears in my eyes, and I asked a request from the human general, "Sir… with your permission, I would like to send a personal email to the diplomats parents regarding this matter. I believe it is worth the trouble for telling them of Wolf's… situation."

"Granted… this will be the first and last… time I will ignore the procedure of filtering it through military censors. I want you to keep it short, a single page worth, no more than that. Now get out of my office, I got a lot of paperwork and false identifications to fill out… take your lady friend with you…"

I nodded, but it wasn't acknowledged as he had already turned back to a stack of papers next to his desk. I sighed as I turned around and saw the brown furred canine was already standing up, _well… time to go write a short letter…_

…

_** Dear Parents of Wolf,**_

_** It pains me to write this on the behalf of your dear kit, from the small and incredibly short amount of time I knew him; Wolf was an amazing young man. While he was here in our teleportation facility under the direct orders of the government cell known as –BLANK-, he was transferred to my home planet of Cerinia as the diplomat of Earth. The goal of your young kit was to find a way to bind and/or find an agreement between our two worlds to become a peaceful alliance. Every attempt from the previous ambassadors of your planet had been unsuccessful, but from the moment I learned of Wolf's feats on Cerinia from approximately a month and a half ago, he was much more promising than any other Diplomat to fulfill his assigned task.**_

_** Wolf was an outstandingly successful diplomat; he had found an unlikely and possibly unthought-of negotiation, although he wasn't the one to declare the requirements. On Cerinia, we used to have a governmental figure who had a daughter by the name of Krystal; a blue vixen of our world. She was not meant to discover Wolf's identity during his stay on Cerinia, but by some means she had found out, and she did something that not even I in my advanced knowledge of customs would have thought she would attempt. Your kit, Wolf, was to marry Krystal in exchange for Technology from my world. It was a match that seemed outstandingly perfect from previous interactions during his week stay on Cerinia, even though he and she didn't 'meet' in the best of circumstances when his identity was concealed.**_

_** This letters primary function was to alert you of your kits death… As of 1400 hours on Saturday, a chain of events began to change the very nature of Cerinia. My home planet had been ripped apart from our teleportation technology, but we had reports that Wolf had made it into space and onto one of our remaining ships. From the reports, and from a witness that survived the attack and made it back to Earth with seventeen others, I learned our entire space fleet was destroyed; leaving the ship your kit was on, the last defense. Over two dozen warships had remained of the invading force, and contact with the ship's crew was lost. Only the worst could be assumed, I am sorry…**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Leo Varisallio,**_

_** Cerinian diplomat.**_

…

I shut off my computer after sending that towards its final destination, and I felt the tears cascading onto my fur as my emotions finally began to carve their way outside of my mind. _Wolf… you were such a good kit…_

**A.N.: Now now… you all saw how Wolf's parents reacted to the first letter, this is up to you all to imagine how this went down at Wolfs home. This is the last chapter for this story, and I am glad to say, I have a BADASS sequel planned already. I will alert you all now, it will be rated 'M'. I won't say why since only TEENS should be reading this, it is in the 'T' section for a reason. Anyhow, it won't include bad stuff; it will mostly be because of the blood violence and crime in it… Krystal and a mysterious character will be the two main ones in it. Give me a week or two to write a few chapters for it. Now, without further ado, the replies to reviews!**

**You know what, fuck it... i had ALL your replies written out, and then FF fucked with me and deleted them ALL... sorry about that guys, but blame it on FF...**


End file.
